


Firefly High

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Kissing, Love Triangles, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: What happens if you turned the crew of the good ship Serenity into present-day high school kids? Here's a total AU that might answer that question... Wackiness ensues!





	1. High School Never Ends

“Well, here we are, Zoe. Senior Year,” said Malcolm Reynolds proudly as they walked in through the gates of Firefly High.

“Feels good to be top of the food chain for a while,” she agreed with a nod. “Still, I’m not lovin’ the idea of bein’ back here, with Principal Niska breathing down our necks.”

“Zoe, we survived three years of the old hwun dahn,” her best friend assured her. “One more is cake, and who doesn’t love cake?” hHe grinned happily, despite the fact Zoe looked less than impressed.

Before she had a chance to say anymore, her attention was taken by the loud booming of a car stereo and the squealing of tyres. She knew what she would see before she turned her head, even long before the vehicle ever came into view. Everybody knew the sound of that engine, the music, the comedic horn, as tyres squealed into the parking lot, drowning out the fits of giggles from within the car.

“Oh great, the boyfriend’s back,” said Mal flatly, as a smile quirked Zoe’s lips.

He had a lot of respect for his best friend, hell, they’d been hanging together since Kindergarten, and it had never bothered either of them that when they started dating it was not each other. Friends was all they’d ever be, it suited the both of them, but what didn’t sit well with Mal was Zoe’s particular choice in boyfriend since last year.

Still, when she headed over to see her man, he dutifully followed. Didn’t want to seem rude or nothing.

“Hey, kids. How’s life been treatin’ ya?” asked Wash as he leapt out of the modified convertible, straight over the door that didn’t open so well.

“Kids?” scoffed Mal. “We’re Seniors, remember, little man? Say, aren’t you only a Junior?”

“Don’t be so mean, Mal,” said the girl who had just hopped out the passenger seat. “Y’know well and good enough what he meant.”

“S’posin’ I do, little Kaylee. Don’t mean I have to like it any better,” he said, in a childishly grumpy way that made her laugh.

“I’ve missed your sense o’ humour this summer.” She rolled her eyes as she reached up to plant a peck on his cheek before turning to walk away. “Hey Wash! I’ll meet ya back here at three!” she called over her shoulder, sure she knew why his answer was delayed.

Zoe had him up against the side of the car already, making up for lost time. They hadn’t seen much of each other over summer break, since her family took her away on vacation for the most of it. Wash had stayed home, mostly hanging out with next-door neighbour Kaylee and working on his car. It really never bothered Zoe much that her man had a girl for a best friend, at least not half so much as Mal sometimes bothered Wash, but right now he wasn’t thinking about that. It was incredibly hard to concentrate on anything with a woman’s tongue so far down your throat!

Mal turned away from the PDA with disgust, only to come face to face with a fistful of cash.

“Hey, those are pretty pieces of paper,” he declared, eyeing the bills with a smile, that expression fading to a frown as he followed up the owners arm to a grinning face he knew too well. “Jayne, please tell me you didn’t just rob some Freshman’s lunch money, ‘cause that’s ruttin’ low, ‘specially on the first day o’ school.”

“Geez, Mal, what you take me for?” his friend protested as he counted his cash into his wallet. “Ain’t terrorising folk, I’m the protector of the people.” He chuckled. “Told a couple of pansy ass Freshmen kids I’d be their bodyguard.”

“Bodyguard?” Mal’s eyes went wide at the idea. “That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard of.”

“Hey, they’re dumb enough to pay me, I ain’t gonna argue,” The Senior in the combat jacket shrugged his broad shoulders. “’Sides, gotta have a hobby in my last year, right?”

“Your hobby oughta be passing this year, or you ain’t gonna graduate with the rest of us, Jayne,” said Zoe with a pointed look as she and Wash joined them, hand in hand.

“Ah, who needs schoolin’?” He shrugged. “I can make money just fine without it,” he showed his friends the cash he’d already got after being on school grounds just a few minutes.

“Wow,” Wash dead-panned. “A few more dollars and you can retire already.”

“You wanna go, little man?” asked Jayne in a low voice that was supposed to be scary.

“Sorry, spoken for,” the smaller guy beside him pointed out, lifting his and Zoe’s joined hands as evidence, apparently completely unfazed by Jayne’s attitude as they turned and walked into the building.

“Little Bei Be Shiou Ren....” he muttered, but was mostly blotted out by the sound of the first bell ringing long and loud, signalling that the first day of school had all but begun.

* * *

“All I’m sayin’ is, seems a might odd to me that we got a priest teachin’ us English, is all,” Mal complained as he and Jayne headed towards the cafeteria at lunch.

“Seems smart enough to teach.” His friend shrugged, more concerned about getting to his food than listening to Mal go on and on. “Don’t matter to me none what God he prays to or whatever, so long as he don’t ram it down my throat.”

“Who’s ramming what down whose throat now?” asked Wash curiously as he and Zoe met the two guys at the cafeteria doors.

“Ain’t even like that.” Mal rolled his eyes, as he explained what the conversation had actually been about. “Just think it’s weird we got us a Preacher for a teacher is all.”

“What I hear, Mr Book is as qualified as anybody for the job,” said Zoe as they joined the lunch queue. “Though why he’d wanna leave his quiet little abbey for a school full of rioting kids is beyond me,” she added with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as Jayne practically knocked her out of the way to reach the piece of pie he wanted.

They were soon headed over to a table, each with a reasonable portion of food, and Jayne with at least three people’s portions, though he didn’t seem to notice that the others were staring because of it. They hadn’t been seated long when Kaylee appeared with a stranger at her side.

“Hey, everybody.” She grinned, waving and looking cheery as ever. “I’d like you to meet Firefly High’s newest and smartest Junior,” she gushed. “This is Simon Tam,” she introduced the pale-skinned, dark-haired young man beside her, who looked just a little too smart and well-kept to be in such a school.

“Hello,” he said stiffly, nodding his head once at the group, then going right back to looking all around the packed cafeteria.

“We met in Biology class,” Kaylee continued to enthuse as she sat down, grabbing Simon’s arm and dragging him down with her. “Simon’s gonna study hard and be a doctor or somethin'.”

“Where’s he gonna do that? Pansy-Ass Academy?” Jayne asked Mal quietly, which may have made him laugh were it not for the fact he got sprayed with a fine layer of cake crumbs in the process.

“Simon!” said Kaylee, tapping his shoulder til he turned around and paid attention. “This is Jayne, Mal, Zoe, and that’s my next-door neighbour, Wash,” she introduced each friend with a smile as she pointed along the table at them.

“It’s very nice to meet you all,” insisted Simon. “I’m sorry if I seem distracted, I’m just, I’m looking out for my sister. She’s only fifteen.”

“Oh, right.” Kaylee nodded as she stole some fries from Mal’s plate and ignored him when he glared. “Simon’s sister is named River, they both transferred today. Ain’t that shiny?”

“Wonderful,” agreed Zoe, though she was hardly so enthused.

It was clear Kaylee was head over heels for the new boy, though he seemed less than interested in her right now. Course, it was his first day and he had more to think about than getting a girlfriend, she wouldn’t wonder.

“So, Simon,” she called for his attention, deciding that if she could help Kaylee out with the guy she really should, after all it was mostly down to her that she and Wash were together and so happy. “How do you like Firefly High so far?” she asked, feigning interest as she picked up her fork and made a start on her lunch.

“Er, well, it seems like a good kind of a school,” he said, paying attention to the group rather than the rest of the room for a moment at least. “I have a meting with the Guidance Councillor later, though I honestly don’t know why I need to attend.”

“Trust me, you’ll wanna attend when you see her,” said Jayne with a leer that came out a little wrong around his mouthful of food.

Off Simon’s baffled (and somewhat disgusted) look, Kaylee explained.

“Ms Serra is kind of a hottie, for an oldie,” she said, jumping violently when Mal immediately snapped at her.

“She ain’t old!” he was indignant in his response, surprising Simon but not so much the rest of the table who knew he fancied himself in love with the woman who was nigh-on ten years their senior.

“Well, not old-old,” said Wash carefully, “but older than us,” he clarified. “Of course, if you believe the rumours, that doesn’t matter much to her,” he said with a look that spoke volumes, at least until Zoe surprised him by shoving a potato chip into his mouth.

“We don’t know any if that’s true,” she said, with a glint in her eye that told her boyfriend to leave that particular subject alone right now.

Clearly Mal was unamused as he jammed his fork into his food over and over, without ever once bringing anything to his lips. Simon looked from Mal to Jayne, to Zoe and Wash, and finally Kaylee. He really wasn’t sure what to say to any of them, and though he appreciated the help he’d received so far from his new friend, he was very concerned about his sister.

“I’m sorry, but I really should go and find River,” he said as he moved to get up, eyes still scanning the room beyond their table.

“What kind of a dumbass name is River anyhow?” said Jayne, a thought spoken aloud more by accident than anything else.

“No more dumb than a boy named Jayne,” a voice behind them answered and the whole table turned around to see the slight figure of a pretty young brunette stood there, hugging books to her chest and smiling.

“How’d you know my ruttin’ name anyhow?” asked Jayne, the rest of the table waiting for a much worse explosion to follow - their friend was more than a little touchy about people making fun of his somewhat girlish name.

“That’s a secret.” The stranger smiled wider with a glint in her eye that amused the others to no end. “Hello, brother,” she said then as she shifted her gaze to Simon and moved to sit down at the head of the table.

“River, I was worried,” said Simon, all full of brotherly concern. “How was your first morning?”

“Problematic,” she admitted, “but not impossible. I have been making friends, as you have,” she said, glancing around the table at all the new faces.

“Yes, we’re just... getting acquainted,” Simon explained, feeling awkward as he always did in new company.

River said not a word about it. She knew her bother well enough to know how unhappy he was here in this social situation. Glancing at Kaylee she smiled, instantly certain that the girl was friendly and nice, and pretty certain she had a crush on Simon. That might help some, since River was also sure these new ‘friends’ were not entirely convinced her brother was there kind of person.

“I won’t be accompanying you home this afternoon,” she said in the awkward silence that followed, catching everyone’s attention all at once, though she only really looked at Simon’s dumbstruck expression.

“What? Why?” he asked immediately concerned that something untoward had occurred.

“I joined an after school club.” She smiled. “I will not allow my training to suffer, Simon,” she added more seriously when she saw her brother open his mouth and knew he would be arguing if he spoke.

“Training?” Mal spoke up then, curious about what kind of training a pretty little Sophomore girl would be wanting.

“Er, River studies martial arts,” explained Simon with a smile towards the sister he was so proud of, “and dance actually. She’s very good.”

“Skinny little thing like her?” Jayne scoffed at the very idea, glaring at the girl in question as her hand snuck across the table and stole a cookie from the edge of his tray of food.

“Jayne, we girls have been known to pack a punch too, y’know?” said Zoe then, clearly offended at the idea only guys could fight.

“You maybe,” her friend conceded easily. “Nothin’ of her,” he added, as he glanced back at River and watched her smile in the oddest way at him.

“Looks can be deceiving,” she said simply, though the look in her eye suggested she meant more by that than was obvious. “I have to go now, my own friends to sit with,” she said vaguely, barely paying any mind to the rest of the people at the table as she practically danced away.

“Weird girl,” muttered Jayne, causing Simon to look affronted.

“Jayne!” snapped Kaylee on his behalf and though he responded to her yelling at him by looking up, he seemed entirely at a loss as to what he’d done wrong.

The only person less aware of the conversation than him seemed to be Mal, but then Zoe had already spotted what her friend’s trouble was. An elegant woman of some beauty glided into the cafeteria, spoke briefly to a student and quickly exited the way she had come. As always, Mal’s eyes never left Inara’s form and it was no surprise to any of his friends when he rose from his seat and made an excuse to leave.

“Ms Serra!” he called just the second he cleared the doors, though in all honesty he hadn’t a clue what he was going to follow with when she turned to look his way.

“Malcolm Reynolds.” She sighed. “What is it this time?” she asked as if she were tired of his bothering her, but the truth of it was, she didn’t mind the attention, especially from him, however wrong it may seem to the outside world.

“I was just wonderin’...” he began as he walked across the hall to where she was hovering just outside her office door. “Well, did you have a good summer?” he asked her, a generic question but it would start a conversation and that was all he really wanted right now.

“Yes, thank you, Mal, I did,” she smiled amiably. “How about you?” she asked in kind. “I’m sure you must have had a wonderful vacation with your family or friends?”

“Well, I...” he began only to find himself suddenly dragged backwards from her by the bottom of his coat.

The surprise made him stumble rather than the force by which he was pulled and he knew immediately who was there behind him, before he even opened his mouth.

“Mr Reynolds,” he sing-songed, the way only Principal Niska could. “Why each time I see you must I remind you not to harass Ms Serra? She is busy woman.”

“He really wasn’t bothering me, Principal,” said Inara with a polite smile, though she was quick to excuse herself into her office the very next moment.

Mal watched her go and sighed, sad that he’d missed another chance to really talk to her, and pissed at Niska for getting in his way one more time. If there was trouble, the Principal always started with Mal when looking for the perpetrator of the crime. Though he was often involved, a guy could only take so much finger-pointing before he got bored.

“It is new school year, Mr Reynolds, your last here at Firefly High School,” Principal Niska pointed out. “Let us try to make it through without any problems, yes?” 

“Sounds like a plan, _sir_.” The way Mal said the last word was less than respectful, but just this once the Principal let it slide, since he’d just spotted two boys fighting further down the hall and loved the idea of handing out detention so early in the school year.

“Strike out with the beautiful Ms Serra again?” said a voice behind Mal and he turned around with a scowl on his face to see Wash and Zoe stood behind him, both trying not to smile so much.

“You stick to keepin’ your own love life straight, and don’t worry so much on my account, dong ma?” his friend said with somewhat of a sneer, though no offence was particularly meant or taken.

The bell ringing over head meant lunch was over and the gang had to head off to class. Something that clearly didn’t thrill Jayne as he exited the cafeteria still shovelling a brownie into his mouth.

“This day just keeps on gettin’ better.” Mal sighed as he turned to head off down the hall. “See you guys later,” he called over his shoulder with a half-hearted wave.

“Cafe Persephone, after school?” Zoe called to him, receiving a half-hearted positive response before he disappeared around the corner.

“Ah, just another joyous day at Firefly High.” Her boyfriend sighed, making her smile.

There was no way to argue with that.


	2. Friends O’Mine

“I thought Zoe and Wash was right behind us?” said Jayne with a frown as he glanced at his watch and realised he and Mal had been sat in Cafe Persephone a good ten minutes waiting for their friends whose car had been right behind theirs on the way over from school.

“Prob’ly best not think about what they’re wastin’ time doin’,” Mal told his friend as a waitress came hurrying over to take their order, catching their attention only because she ran straight into the edge of the table.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologised immediately for her entrance straightening the items she’d jarred out of place. “I was just in such a hurry to serve you.” She smiled sweetly, mostly at Mal, as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“Saffron.” He smiled in spite of the fact he wished he was anywhere but here right now. “Er, we’re just waitin’ on some friends. You reckon you could come back a little later?” he asked, as Jayne watched the exchange with some aggravation.

“Any time you want me, just yell,” Saffron told Mal with a shy smile before hurrying away again.

“Damnit, Mal, why’d she gotta like you for anyhow?” complained his friend as he watched the backside of the girl walking away. “Ain’t like you’re interested none, and I could-”

“You could nothin’!” Mal told him definitely. “Now, she is a sweet girl, it’s just she ain’t exactly what I’m lookin’ for,” he said, almost sorry his ownself that she really didn’t charm him.

Poor little Saffron, she was sweet as they came and not at all bad to look at, but she was just a Sophomore, and Mal really had an eye for the more mature girls. ‘Sides, if a prize was too easy to get, it weren’t worth the winnin’.

“Ain’t fair, Mal,” Jayne complained. “Damn womenfolk throwin’ ‘emselves at ya, and I can’t even get a look at what you ain’t even interested in. Not that I got trouble findin’ it on my own, I was just thinkin’-”

“Oh my God!” a sudden over-dramatic shout silenced him and both guys turned to see Wash and Zoe stood by the table, hand in hand, the red-head looking shocked by something. “Honey, brace yourself,” he instructed his girlfriend then. “I think Jayne just had... a thought!” he declared, a moment more of looking fake-stunned before he couldn’t take it anymore and bust up laughing at his own joke.

“Think you’re so damn funny,” Jayne muttered as Wash nodded overly much and held out a seat for Zoe, before taking the chair next to her.

“Where’s Kaylee?” asked Mal, knowing that she always got a ride with her best friend, pretty much wherever they went.

“Said she didn’t want a ride.” Wash shrugged as he looked around to see who else was in the place today.

“My guess is she’s gettin’ a ride with her fancy would-be doctor.” Zoe smiled at the idea of Kaylee having a nice boy in her life, she certainly deserved it after her previous relationships.

“Yeah, I’ll bet she’s ridin’ with him.” Jayne leered, until Zoe kicked him hard in the shins beneath the table and glared icily at him.

Kaylee was good people, probably the best of all of them. It was best Jayne learned his comments were unwelcome now, before she arrived and was upset by somethin’ else careless he said. It wasn’t that Jayne was such a bad guy really, just thoughtless and dumb. Zoe sometimes felt like dealing with him was kinda like training a dog, only a little easier ‘cause she’d feel bad about bruising a cute furry animal.

“Er, Mal,” Wash frowned as he stared across the Cafe then turned to look at his friend. “When did your stalker start working here?” he asked curiously, and just a little amused.

“Saffron ain’t a stalker,” he insisted. “She just... she’s friendly.”

“Poor kid.” Zoe chuckled, as she leant back in her chair and popped her gum. “She really is sweet on you, huh, Mal?”

“Alright, girls and boys?” said a voice then interrupting their conversation as they all turned to see the cafe’s owner leaning over their table. “’Nother school year then, how's it goin’ so far?”

“So far I’d say it’s goin awful well,” said Kaylee’s sweet voice from right behind him, and she was grinning like the cat that ate the canary when everyone looked her way. “Hey Badger, how was England?” she asked of the summer holiday he always took back home.

“Not bad, little love, thanks for asking.” He smiled at her as she pulled up a seat to the table and encouraged Simon to do the same - apparently he was no less awkward now than he had been at lunch, the gang noticed. “Who’s this then?” Badger asked.

“Oh, this here is Simon. He’s new at Firefly.” She smiled so wide her face threatened to fall in two, as the boy beside her got up from his seat just the second he sat down to shake hands with the older man. “Badger runs the Cafe.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he declared, much to the amusement of those at the table, all of which sniggered and smirked behind their hands, except Jayne who didn’t care none if he was spotted.

“And you, mate, I’m sure,” said Badger, trying to keep amusement at bay, at least until Simon sat down again, turning his back to the cafe owner, who proceeded to make gestures behind him that suggested he thought Simon was both pompous and crazy.

That only made hiding their giggling and such all the harder, but the gang did it as best they could, for little Kaylee’s sake if nothin’ else.

“You got somewhere else you’d rather be, Simon?” Zoe asked him as she caught him checking his watch for the second time since they arrived.

“Oh, no, it’s not that,” he said immediately embarrassed. “I just want to make sure River has a ride home when she gets out of her martial arts class,” he told her.

“Ain’t you got parents?” asked Jayne, not considering for a moment that the answer to that question might be no. “Seems to me they oughta worry about your sister more’n you.”

“If only they did,” Simon replied sharply, as hard a look in his eyes as anyone had seen yet. “You see, whilst my parents are quite happy to give River and I anything we want that can be bought, the gifts of time and love don’t come so easily,” he explained, with a cold bitterness in his tone that almost made you want to shiver. “The last school she attended, River was disliked by certain teachers for her intelligence, and by many of her fellow students for the same reason, but my parents wouldn’t hear of it.” He shook his head. “It was up to me to convince them we had to move her out of the Alliance Academy for Girls, and I dropped out of the nearby boys school in order to move here with her and attend Firefly High,” he explained.

“And where are the parents in all o’ this mess?” Mal asked curiously, sure he shouldn’t but doin’ it anyway just ‘cause he wanted to know.

“They travel a lot, between their many homes around the world,” said Simon with a sigh. “Right now, I believe they’re in Paris, by tomorrow perhaps Rome. I’ll find out on my Birthday, if the card gets here.” He shrugged his shoulders, by now quite used to the situation, though he didn’t like it at all.

It certainly made the people around the table look at him differently to when they first met him at lunch. He seemed a long way up his own pigu then and that didn’t suit the down to earth bunch of friends that saw everyone as pretty damn equal in the little town of Serenity. Everybody here attended the same schools, knew most everybody from their next-door neighbours to folks that lived on the other side of town. There were few secrets to be had, so most folk didn’t even try to keep ‘em. Mal at least had to respect Simon for that, for spilling everything here and now without shame. Hell, he suspected even Jayne’d think he was a little less pansy ass for that reason.

“Er, here’s a dandy question,” Wash said then, taking all eyes off Simon a moment for which he was clearly grateful. “If you can go to any fancy school, why come her to our little neighbourhood? Besides, if River is smart as you say, shouldn’t she be somewhere for the gifted kids?”

“Since we’re all each other has now, it made more sense for us to stick together.” The smart young man shrugged his shoulders. “In any case, River was eager to attend a real high school after the trials of an all-girl boarding school, though I wonder how well she’ll adjust.”

“Well, she’s into activities already, probably makin’ friends just like you.” Kaylee smiled, so bright and happy she almost shamed the sunshine. “Could all work out just perfect for ya here.”

“Let’s hope so.” Simon nodded, though his own grin was far less convincing than hers.

In a moment, Saffron was back, once again eager to serve and that caused a fair amount of sniggering round the table as she took in every word Mal said as if it were a gift. How she’d come to be so stuck on him, not a one of his friends knew, but it was mighty amusin’ to watch.

“He does know that she likes him, doesn’t he?” whispered Simon to Jayne who scoffed.

“Like she don’t make it obvious,” he said with an expression that showed he thought the new guy was an idiot - marvel at the irony!

“Mal is just... a little fussy about the girlfolk in his life,” said Kaylee, flashing a look at the guy who had played older-brother figure to her for as long as she could recall.

“’Scuse me for not bein’ easily pleased by anythin’ with a pulse and a skirt like Jayne here,” he said straight away, payin’ no mind to the fact his friend was sat right there beside him, wasn’t as if they didn’t all know what Jayne was like, including the man himself.

“She can wear pants.” He shrugged, making some groan and others giggle at his awful behaviour, it’d be shameful if they didn’t know him so well as to not care about such things.

“So, movin’ away from this disturbing topic of conversation,” said Zoe swiftly. “You was sayin’ your sister had a lot of hobbies, Simon. How ‘bout you?”

“Oh, I’m not much for group activities.” He shook his head. “Honestly, I’m quite happy by myself with a book most of the time. Er, what is it that you all do?” he asked then, mostly out of politeness more than interest.

It would be nice to make friends, though he found it very difficult. He spent so much time either studying or taking care of River in the absence of his parents. They had people that kept house for them and such, paid at distance by their parents, but it was Simon who ran the household too, and that was a great responsibility for a boy of not quite seventeen.

“Nothin’ real excitin’ to you maybe,” said Mal, shrugging his shoulders. “There’s a couple of bars downtown, good for drinkin’ and dancin’ and all. Me and Jayne got us some part-time work at the gym, fills the pocket with bills and some of the time we got to spare.”

“Cars are my thing,” Wash threw in then. “Ain’t a thing we can’t fix between us, right Kaylee?” he offered her a high five across the table which she accepted with a grin.

“You fix cars?” said Simon, looking strangely at Kaylee.

“Cars, motorcycles, Badger’s truck even.” She nodded happily. “Anythin’ with an engine, pretty much. Daddy says I got natural talent.”

“Huh.” He nodded dumbly. “I just... I always thought of mechanic as more of a guy’s job, it’s not exactly a very feminine pass time,” he said, watching as Kaylee’s face fell from sunshine smile to black clouds in a second, knowing immediately he’d done a very bad thing. “Kaylee, I-”

“You, what?” she said coldly. “You wanna know where the oven is so you can go stick your fat head in it?” she asked as she got up. “I’m gonna see where our snacks got to,” she told the gang, turning on her heel and striding away, muttering something under her breath that Simon was almost glad he couldn’t hear.

“I’m an idiot,” he said to himself, looking around the table at four faces that clearly agreed with him.

“You got that right,” said Jayne shaking his head, as Simon sighed.

What a great start to the new school year... not!


	3. She’s Got A Boyfriend Now

“Thank you, class, and I’ll see you next time,” Mr Book dismissed his class, and the sounds of chairs scraping accompanied the bell that rang loudly from the hall.

“Here endeth the lesson,” joked Mal as he and his friends headed for the door.

“That might’ve been funny the first day. Two weeks on? Not so much,” said Zoe with a shake of her head as she squeezed between Mal and Jayne and moved off down the corridor.

“What crawled up her ass and died?” said Jayne with a frown. “Think the little man done said somethin’ stupid?”

“Why ya askin’ me?” His friend shrugged his shoulders as he went towards his locker and traded books between there and his bag. “Women ain’t built to be understood.”

“Got that right,” agreed Jayne as a certain Sophomore sailed passed him, shooting him an odd look.

River Tam was weird, this was the conclusion Jayne had come to after two weeks of knowing her. Not that he could say he knew her exactly, barely knew her brother and Simon was there almost everytime he turned around of late, attached to Kaylee’s arm, or more accurately she was trying to get attached to him. The boy didn’t seem to get how much little Kaylee liked him, which made him damn blind and even more gorram stupid as far as Jayne could tell. Girlfolk gonna throw themseves at ya, ya have at it, that was his idea, ‘ceptin Simon didn’t get it and Mal didn’t seem to agree neither, keepin’ little Saffron at arms length as he was.

‘You blind to her assets or did ya jan-doh duh ee-kwai-ro fall off when ya realised ya ain’t ever gonna get in Ms Serra?’ he’d asked him once, and it was the only time Jayne had thought for real Mal might kill him for something he said.

Hands held in surrender he’d backed off fast and not made mention of it since, though the rest of the gang took turns at making mostly harmless comments about the odd non-couple. Jayne was all for older women, and younger women, and any willin’ woman he could get most of the time. What he couldn’t figure was all this dumb love crap he kept hearin’ so much about. They was in high school, what good was fallin’ in love? That was for old folks, not for him.

“Hey, you two.” Kaylee grinned as she appeared behind her friends

Both Mal and Jayne gaped at her as they turned and saw her stood there with a pair of male arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Huh,” was all Mal could say as he glanced between the girl who’d been his mei mei for years enough now and the hwun-dahn she got done datin’ last year, he was fair certain.

“So, you guys remember Bester, right?” Little Kaylee smiled wide, as Mal slammed his locker door and stood arms folded over his chest, glaring at the boy in question.

“Like we could forget,” said Jayne with some distaste, around a mouthful of the apple he’d been munchin’ on.

Here was another guy that had been mixed up in a love drama he’d seen get tangled up into a real mess that resulted in Kaylee’s tears and sorrow, the like o’ which he didn’t reckon on wanting to see again any time soon.

“Sweetie, don’t you have to go now?” she said, suddenly pushing Bester away as the bell rang again. “I gotta talk to my friends.”

“Sure thing, babe,” he said, firing his fingers like a fake gun. “I’ll catch y’all later, dudes,” he said as he backed away, bumping into the crowd moving in the opposite direction.

“Kaylee,” Mal got her attention. “Bao-bei, what in the gorram hell are you doin’ back with that Yi Dwei Da Buen Chuo Roh?!” he asked her, anger and disappointment both edging his voice.

“Hey, he ain’t so bad!” she protested with her hands on her hips and her best attempt at an indignant expression, despite the fact she wasn’t totally convinced by her own words.

“Ain’t so bad?!” exploded Mal. “You forget what happened the last time you was playin’ at a fairytale with that... that...”

“He’s different now!” said Kaylee firmly, practically stamping her foot for good measure. “At least he knows I exist and treats me like I’m an actual girl! And in case you ain’t noticed, Mal, you ain’t my Daddy!” she yelled, before storming away and leaving her two friends bemused by what just happened.

* * *

“Kaylee and Bester?” said Zoe, eyes wide as she shook her head. “Can’t hardly believe she’d be so dumb as to get back with that idiot,” she declared, as Wash sat down beside her at the lunch table.

“Why do I think it’s not dumbness that’s making Kaylee act this way?” He sighed. “Anybody maybe think our favourite mechanic is just tryin’ to get a little attention...” he said, jerking his thumb none to subtly to where Simon and River were both waiting in line to get their lunch.

Nobody was so blind they hadn’t noticed the attraction that Kaylee felt towards Firefly High’s newest Junior, except for maybe the boy himself. It would be somewhat miraculous if Simon really was oblivious to how much Kaylee liked him, but if he did notice he sure didn’t do nothin’ about it. Each member of this particular group of friends had their own degree of sympathy for the pair, both blind in their own ways. Poor Kaylee couldn’t seem to see that whilst Simon most likely thought she was nice enough, he really wasn’t a sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of a guy. Where Wash wore his heart on his sleeve, Mal was subtle but somehow obvious in how much he cared. Jayne didn’t know how to be anything but honest and forthright, and that worked for some, but Simon was a whole other thing altogether. He’d been brought up different, all fancy and detached as them rich folk tended to be. Hell, Kaylee could most like stand in front of him stark naked offerin’ him the whole ‘verse and he’d still not understand that now was   
the time to make a damn move.

“Hello,” he said with an awkward smile and a stiff wave. “Um, we wondered if we might... join you?” his sentence became disjointed as River tired of waiting for an invitation and parked herself opposite Jayne.

“Pleasant to see familiar faces again.” She smiled at each of them, and Mal returned the look more out of amusement at her manner than anything else. “Usually anyway,” she said, picking up on the tension that soon went around the table as two more people arrived to stand over them. “No more accommodation,” she said quietly so only Simon could hear her, though he was barely listening as he stared over at the new arrivals.

“Ain’t this cosy?” smiled Kaylee though for once in her life that expression didn’t exactly look genuine, as a young man neither Simon nor River recognised fawned all over her. “Woulda been nice if you left some room for us.”

“Always room for you, Kaylee,” said Wash as he pushed his seat up closer to Zoe’s and she duly shifted some her ownself, shunting River along just the same.

“My girl doesn’t need no extra seat,” her boyfriend told them, suddenly lifting Kaylee off her feet as he sat in the last available chair at the end of the table and pulled his girl down onto his lap.

She squealed as he did it, apparently startled by the action but was soon laughing and calling him a sweetie for his actions. Simon watched from the opposite end of the table, with nowhere to look but at the couple, and suddenly lost his appetite, most especially when Kaylee started pushing her tongue down the throat of the unworthy boy who held her.

“That there is our little Kaylee’s ex-boytoy,” said Jayne, as he caught the new boy staring. “Seems they got to reunitin’,” he sneered, evidentally unhappy with the situation.

Jayne didn’t like Simon, the pompous little ass, but he loved Kaylee like a little sister. She deserved somethin’ way better than that hwun-dahn Bester, and if’n it was Simon she was hankerin’ after he thought that was what she oughta have. Only thing that made sense was that Kaylee was screwing around with her ex to make the future-doc jealous, and if’n he could help with that, then Jayne’d do it, if only for the fun of watching the new kid get riled.

“Unworthy,” said River then, catching Jayne’s attention but not Simon’s as his eyes stayed trained on Kaylee and Bester. “Not good enough for her, and you know it,” she said staring at the couple then glancing at the older boy opposite her.

“Not my decision to make.” He shrugged, his eyes tellin’ River to shut her mouth right now.

She wasn’t bothered by his supposed menacing looks, but the girl did as he wished and went back to her food without another word. This whole situation was cliché and obvious to her. Kaylee wished to make Simon jealous by getting up close and personal with her old boyfriend, she hoped it would help make dear guh-guh more eager to please, compliment, and court. Unfortunately for Kaylee, she did not know Simon as well as his sister did, and River was sure the plan would fail, at least in the beginning. Though he played the part of hero well enough, it had only ever been for herself, and never for a damsel in distress that might love him in a new, exciting, romantic way.

“So, we have plans for tonight?” said Wash suddenly, quite obviously trying to distract attention away from his friend and her man who’s face sucking was being watched by too many eyes already.

“None that I recall, dear.” Zoe shook her head, trying not to smirk as Wash’s chair took a jolt from Kaylee practically falling over backwards as Bester kissed her long and hard.

“Hey!” A yell soon went up from across the way, an angry teacher having seen the over-dramatic PDA. “That’s enough! We having a chair shortage? Put her down!” he said definitely.

Mal quickly spun a chair from the next table pushing it up between himself and where Bester was reluctantly letting Kaylee off his lap. Sliding into the seat, she pushed her mussed up hair out of her face and at least had the good grace to blush as she looked Simon’s way. He gave up staring the moment he caught her eye and focused on the lunch he didn’t know how to eat after what he had just witnessed.

“So, plans for later,” said Mal, bringing the conversation back in to play with a clap of his hands.

“Count me out o’ what ever you’re plannin’.” Jayne shook his head, talking around a mouthful of chips, and slapping River’s hand lightly when she dared to try and pinch one from his briefly abandoned bag. “I got detention.”

“What for this time?” Zoe wanted to know at first but changed her mind very quickly. “Or shouldn’t I ask?” she winced soon after.

“Can’t attend either,” River cut in before Jayne could give an answer either way. “Have class tonight.”

Perhaps someone might’ve asked what class, shown and interest and all just to be polite, but they didn’t get a chance to as Bester threw in his answer next.

“We was gonna see a movie,” he said, looking Kaylee’s way - somehow she didn’t look overly keen all of a sudden.

“Movie sounds good,” agreed Zoe, hoping she was saying the right thing. “Wasn’t you hopin’ to see the new Jurassic Park, honey?” she said to her boyfriend who nodded and bounced like an excited child suddenly.

“I do!” he declared. “But you said you didn’t want to-” he stopped short of finishing his sentence as his girl’s pointy elbow struck his ribs.

“Oh yeah, that sounds shiny,” agreed Mal with a nod of his head. “We should all go, make a thing of it.” He smiled. “You too, Simon,” he encouraged the boy with a look to go along with this.

“I don’t know, I-” he started, though his answer was almost completely obliterated by River giving her opinion in place of his own.

“He would love to attend with new friends,” she declared with a grin. “Always saying it would be nice to spend more time with them.”

Simon couldn’t argue with her, he never won and it was pointless, besides a part of him fancied the idea of getting in the way of Kaylee and her so-called boyfriend’s plans for a romantic type evening, if what they had been doing before could be called romantic, and he doubted it could.

“Fine, I’ll be there,” he agreed, before looking back to his food.

That was how he came to miss the small but special little smile that tugged at the corners of Kaylee’s mouth and didn’t entirely shift for the rest of lunch.


	4. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

“Okay, you’re free to go.”

Jayne Cobb heard his signal to get the hell out of detention, but he didn’t hurry to move. If he went running for the door it just proved to the teachers in this school that he cared about being detained in the first place, and he refused to give them the satisfaction. Pulling himself out of the chair, he mock-saluted the teacher as he passed by the desk at the front and exited, letting the door swing on its hinges and slam shut behind him.

Wandering down the halls, his back pack on his shoulder and his hands shoved in his pockets, he was in no hurry to get anywhere. He could rush over to the movie theatre, try and catch his friends when they came out of there, but he honestly couldn’t care to. He’d end up wanting to launch either that asshole Bester or prim-and-proper Simon Tam, whichever one bugged him the most first. Mal would be mooning over Ms Serra, and Wash and Zoe would be going at it in the back row or something... Nope, didn’t thrill Jayne none to get in the middle of all that.

Heading home seemed like a decent enough plan, though his Pa would guess by the time of his appearing that he’d got another detention. He could use not being yelled at by the man again, and that sad and disappointed look on his Ma’s face, it just weren’t worth it.

Wandering down the halls, kicking at an abandoned can the janitor hadn’t found yet, Jayne looked through the glass panels in a couple of doors to see if anything interesting was going on inside. A few empty classrooms, one with a teacher marking papers, nothing of any interest, as he moved on through the halls of Firefly High, running his hand along a row of new lockers with doors ajar that rattled together noisily.

Turning the corner, Jayne realised he was now in the PE department. A couple of girls exited the locker rooms in front of him, starting to whisper and giggle as they walked by him. Jayne smirked, sure they were sayin’ stuff about him and how built he was or some such. They were gone from his sight a second later, and Jayne went back to wandering.

Glancing in through the next door he came to, he was about to pass by the gym when he realised there was something within worth looking at. He’d forgotten that River Tam would be staying after school tonight for her martial arts class, though that was now long over and instead she was alone in the room, still clad in her skimpy leotard as she danced around the empty space.

Though the girl bugged the gorram hell out of Jayne when she was yammering on in riddles and being all smart and such, he liked her well enough this way. She had a body most girls would kill to have, and guys would kill to get their hands on, which she used to fly around the room with the grace and poise of a dancer, at the same time showing through sweeps of her legs and arms that she could be nothing short of deadly if you got in the way of a strike.

Far as Jayne could tell, the girl had no idea she was being watched, which made her not quite as sharp as she ought to be if she thought she was a fighter. Had to have your wits about you for that kinda thing, and she seemed so caught up in her twirling around, she’d never have a clue if somebody come up behind her and...

Jayne was stunned when his hand landed on her shoulder and suddenly River’s whole body changed. Her fluid movements became strong and precise in a moment, and before he hardly knew where he was, the older boy was flat on his back, the girl that had floored him sat atop him in some kind of victory.

“What the gorram hell you do that for, girl?” he complained, as the shock she had used to her advantange now subsided, and the wideness of her eyes then proved she’d had no idea who she was wailing on til she was done doin’ it!

“Was startled,” she declared, a little breathless from the whole experience and just this side of uncomfortable to realise where she was sat, her legs split across the hips of a boy she didn’t know so well as his expression shifted from shock and pain to something else entirely. “Sorry,” she said as she rolled off Jayne and got to her feet, reaching a hand out to help him up from the floor.

Jayne didn’t take her offer and got up under his own steam, dusting off the back of his pants as he looked across at her. She was blushing he was certain of it and less so ‘cause she was embarrassed by the way she brought him down. Nah, Jayne knew it was all about how they’d landed up on the floor together, up close and personal as you might say. She might have an unlikely power to her, but River was still a young girl and not used to getting close to guys

“Gotta say, you’re pretty strong,” he conceded, “for a girl,” he added, and though such a thing might’ve been taken offensively by some, it didn’t bother her.

River only giggled girlishly behind her hand, caught between embarrassment and genuine amusement and what had occurred. She had been sure from the start that Jayne was not simply the ape-gone-wrong-thing that Simon liked to call him behind his back. There was much more to him than that, and it seemed today was the day River would find out just how much.

* * *

Sat in one long line in the movie theatre, it seemed that of the six teens in the front row, only one was really enjoying the whole experience. There in the aisle seat was Wash, eyes as wide as saucers and a grin on his face that wouldn’t shift as he stared up at the huge screen, watching the dinosaurs pass by in glorious Technicolor. He was like a kid at Christmas, his girlfriend observed from next to him, and for his sake Zoe was glad she came, but honestly, she hadn’t been this bored in a good long while!

Next to her was Mal, looking almost as uninterested as she was and instead of paying much attention to the movie, continually distracting Bester in whispered conversation so he wasn’t trying to put the moves on Kaylee on his other side. For her ownself, she seemed happier when he wasn’t all over her, and Mal had his suspicions that was all down to Simon Tam being on her other side. The fancy kid didn’t say much, but he had offered to buy Kaylee popcorn when Bester hadn’t thought of it, and jokingly promised to protect her should the dinosaurs escape the screen and attack her.

Mal was quite proud of his plan to bring the gang here, if only to help out Kaylee. Still, it wasn’t so bad letting the little man see his precious movie in company, and it was as good a distraction as any from the thoughts and daydreams that clouded Mal’s head all too often. Inara Serra, she had bewitched him that was for sure, and yet their would-be romance seemed as likely as the dinosaurs being resurrected like they were in this here movie.

With a sigh, Mal settled back in his seat, deliberately letting his arm slip off the edge of his chair and throwing the dregs of his soda right over Bester’s shorts-clad thigh. A shriek went up, which all tried not to laugh at, advising the boy to go get himself cleaned up before it stained. It honestly made Mal consider locking the idiot in the men’s room til the movie was over, give his mei mei and Simon a little more alone time, but Malcolm Reynolds was a better man than that... well, today, anyway.

* * *

Jayne wasn’t exactly sure how he landed up offering to walk the would-be doc’s nutty little sister home after school, but somehow here they were, him on the sidewalk, her up on the low wall, balancing like a high-wire walker, both silent for the most part up to now. There weren’t exactly a lot to be said, not a whole lot to be had in common ‘tween a rich genius girl, and a boy from the less-good side of the tracks, who barely passed each grade he came to.

“So, er... what you was doin?’” he said after a while, watching his own boots kicking stones across the pavement. “That ain’t no regular karate or nothin’. Ain’t ballet neither,” he said of the style of dance or martial arts of whatever the hell it was she’d been practising in the school gym. “What’ya call that?” he asked her.

“Hybrid.” She shrugged, putting out her arms to keep her balance. “Best of both worlds. The grace of the dance, the power of the weapon,” she said, hopping off the end of the wall when she came to it and moving past Jayne in a sweeping twirl that landed her on his other side. “There is no real name, no rules.” She smiled up at him, a little dazzled by the sunshine. “My invention.”

“Shiny.” He nodded once, before they went back to their strangely comfortable silence for a while longer.

When they came to a bend in the road, Jayne stopped walking, looking one way and then the other.

“’M guessin’ you gotta head that way,” he said, pointing towards the hills where the few big fancy houses in the town sat.

“Yes, house is this way.” River nodded her agreement. “Home? Not necessarily.” She sighed.

“Serenity ain’t such a bad place to live,” he told her as they headed down the street towards her house that apparently was not a home. “I was born and raised in the same house, never known any different.”

“Place is nice, people are nice.” River smiled as she glanced his way. “But big houses are almost always lonely, without the love and laughter of family to fill the void,” she explained, in that weird way that Jayne was finding only she could.

Still, if he paid attention, he found she made a little more sense than he’d once assumed. That didn’t mean what she was saying was right of course, and he wasn’t afraid to tell her neither.

“You think family is always happy and laughing?” He shook his head at her wacky ideas. “Ain’t like that at all, girl.”

River looked across at him, staring so hard he could feel her eyes burning into him without even glancing her way. It was like she was trying to see inside his head or some such. Jayne almost believed that was just what she’d done when she spoke up the next minute.

“Possible to be lonely even when he’s surrounded,” she said thoughtfully. “That she understands. Outside looking in, everything seems warm and chocolate-covered. Not what it seems,” she said, as she looked up at the fluffy clouds passing over head, looking so delicate and such to Jayne, he wondered how she didn’t float right on up their into the blue.

Suddenly she looked from the sky to Jayne with a grin on her face that suggested she knew something he didn’t. Just as he was gonna ask her what it was, she spoke up.

“Race you to the corner,” she said, rushing off at top speed.

It took Jayne a whole three seconds to decide she was worth chasing after.

* * *

Unfortunately, with the sidewalk only able to take two persons side by side, the gang of friends headed back from the movie theatre were forced to split into pairs. This was no problem to Wash and Zoe, or Kaylee and Bester, but it landed Mal in the awkward position of being stuck talking to Simon Tam. He didn’t mind the guy so much, hell, he’d be a better match for little Kaylee than her current, and Mal was all for getting the pair together since it was obvious it was what they both wanted. Still didn’t change the fact that Simon yammerin’ in his ear about the doctoring he wanted to be doin’ in the future was borin’ his new friend to the point of wantin’ to beat him over the head with the nearest blunt object.

‘Course it weren’t long before Mal lost interest completely in what Simon was sayin’. Getting distracted was easy enough but the person he caught sight of in a nearby bar was more than just a little distracting. Simon walked a fair distance by his ownself before he noticed Mal was gone. Walking back he looked in through the window that the other guy had his nose practically pressed against.

“Isn’t that Ms Serra?” he asked. “Wow, I didn’t think she would be the type to be drinking alone in a bar, especially this early in the evening,” he added thoughtfully, though Mal heard not a word of it.

All he could see was Inara, the most elegant woman he knew, poised on a bar stool with a martini in her hand and an expression that could only be called pained. At eighteen Mal knew he shouldn’t go into said bar to talk to her, and yet he could also hear the fake ID in his wallet calling for his attention.

“Mal?” Simon tried to regain his attention but failed pretty miserably in his task.

“You go ahead, catch up with the others,” he said, staring through the bar window still. “I got business here.”

Simon looked bemused, especially when Mal crossed to the door and let himself inside, admitted by the security man who accepted the false identity card he showed as genuine. Still, it was not Simon’s business what Malcolm Reynolds got up to, however questionable he thought it was.


	5. Much More Beautiful Person

“Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing! You live in a gorram castle!” exclaimed Jayne, staring up at the building that River Tam called home.

“Hardly of such proportions.” She rolled her eyes at her comment. “But easily too large for two.” She sighed as she let herself in and beckoned for her new friend to follow.

Of course, he would never call himself her friend, she knew, and River would not make such a suggestion. For her ownself, she genuinely did not understand why she found Jayne Cobb so intriguing. There were a great many boys at her new school that were interesting enough, all so very different to herself and Simon. They had less cash than the Tams but more friends usually, and though they were what her own mother and father might consider common, River loved to be amongst them.

Jayne was a particular favourite study of hers, though she loved to watch all people as they went about their lives. She put herself in their minds, tried to feel what they felt, it was much easier than dealing with her own life which both bored and aggravated her in equal measure most of the time. Jayne had a simplicity about him that River thought was charming and fascinating, despite the fact the rest of the world took his manner as crude and vulgar. Beneath this tough facade she was certain a heart of gold resided, else the good friends he had kept so many years would not have cared enough to keep him around so long.

“My hand to God, you could get my whole house in just a couple o’ these here rooms,” said Jayne, shaking his head and looking positively astounded as he glanced about the place.

“Would be happier in your home,” said River sadly as she watched him stare with amazement at every aspect of the house in which she lived. “Strange but true.”

Jayne wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that, which was maybe why he pretended he didn’t rightly hear. He didn’t do feelings or emotions, didn’t fancy gettin’ himself too caught up with this crazy little girl sister of the poncy would-be Doc. Still, she was entertaining enough today and this house was like nothin’ he ever saw. Plus an excuse not to go face his folks with news of another detention suited him just fine. For as long as he could stand River’s company and she could handle his, maybe he’d just stay here.

“Just you and your brother in this place?” he asked as he walked backwards down the hall, staring at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the pictures painted up there too. “Awful big for two kids.”

“Two young adults,” River corrected her new friend as she followed him towards the main living room he had no idea he was headed for. “And a few staff. Those who clean and cook and pretend to love.” She sighed as she turned a twirl, dropping her school bag by the door as they went into the next room.

Jayne glanced along the mantle shelf covered with photographs of River and Simon at all different ages. He had brothers and sisters his ownself, but all so much younger than him, he didn’t have no-one older to turn to like River did. It seemed to him that as much of a pansy ass as Simon might be, it had to be gorram tough on the boy bein’ man o’ the house and takin’ care of his sister and all.

“You don’t like him,” said the girl in question from her spot by the door, and Jayne turned to stare at her as she smiled. “It’s okay, brother dear does not make friends well, but then neither does she,” she said more quietly, her smile breaking down into a frown as she looked to her feet.

“Seems to me he ain’t doin’ so bad,” said Jayne, looking around the room some more, liking how he could see the whole town from the big picture window beyond. “Little Kaylee done got herself all lathered up about the boy.” He chuckled at the very idea of it, as River came to stand by him, the two of them framed in the window looking out.

“Nothing better than young and in love, the songs say.” She sighed, just a little envious that she was not yet one half of a romantic couple.

She was only fifteen, hardly beyond the age for a romance, in fact barely of age to be considering such thing. That didn’t stop River from thinking on such topics, she thought on a great many topics and yet never spoke a word to anyone about them. It occurred to her that perhaps Jayne was the same as her, if he had no-one else to talk to as he was here now talking to her.

The silent reverie between the two was shattered in a moment, as a loud rumbling sound emitted from Jayne’s stomach, making River giggle.

“Er, you got a kitchen around here someplace?” he asked her, one arm going absently around his middle. “I gots me a fierce hunger. Ain’t likely even after the mile's walk my Ma woulda cooked me nothin’ yet,” he explained.

“Could ask the cook.” River nodded as she led him down the hallway to their left, walking in soft and precise ballet steps in front of Jayne who lumbered along in pursuit of her, neither of them exactly hating the fact that he’d quickly taken to following her around.

* * *

“Mal, you really shouldn’t be in here,” Inara told him quietly as he took the seat beside her. “You’re barely eighteen.”

Mal prickled at that, not exactly thrilled to be reminded of the age gap between them.

Wasn’t as if the beautiful Ms Serra could miss the fact he was a high schooler with her working at the place and all, but he had hoped she saw a man when she looked at im and not some dumb kid.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he gave her a sly wink, catching the barman’s attention, ordering himself a beer and the same again for his lady friend.

Having been admitted to the place on the strength of one very well-made fake ID and easily looking twenty one, the bartender didn’t even bat an eye as he turned to get the drinks Mal ordered, and he in turn let his attention go back to Inara.

“You didn’t look so happy,” he told her straight. “And I figured, t’weren’t right for a lady like yourself to be sat drinkin’ alone in such a state,” he said kindly as their drinks arrived and were duly paid for.

“That’s very sweet of you, Mal,” Inara couldn’t help but admit, his kindness making her feel all the more tearful if such a thing were possible.

She hated to be weak. Usually in front of company she could kid herself she was strong enough to deal with anything, and wait until she was behind closed doors before she let the flood gates open. Unfortunately, that was proving particularly difficult today and if Mal was going to be so kind to her, she doubted she would hold out all evening without shedding a tear.

“Ain’t nothin’ sweet about it,” he told her with a shake of his head, sipping at his beer and enjoying the taste. “Simple act of human kindness, not lettin’ ya be alone when you could most like use a friendly ear to listen to ya problems,” he told her, offering his services apparently.

“I’m not sure it’d be appropriate for me to talk to you about this.” Inara smiled in spite of everything. “Though I appreciate the offer... and the drink,” she thanked him as she put the glass to her lips and half her large gin and tonic disappeared in one go.

“Certainly seems you was in need of it,” he said with wide eyes at the way the woman could drink.

Wasn’t exactly the behaviour expected of an elegant woman such as Inara Serra. Clearly, whatever was wrong was a serious problem, one she ought not to be sharin’ and somethin’ that had either hurt or confused her a lot.

Mal wanted badly to be the one she turned to, wanted to feel she wanted or needed him if only for a couple of hours. Seemed at least that wish was going to come true as Inara stared down into her drink a long moment, as if hoping to find the answers to all her problems in it, then started to speak.

“It’s ridiculous really,” she said with a sigh. “My fiancé and I, we’ve been having a few problems,” she admitted, throwing the rest of her drink down fast, the glass hitting the bar with a thud a moment later.

“Well, he ain’t hurt you or nothin’?” asked Mal looking concerned and angry both.

“Hurt me?” echoed Inara just as soon as she’d got done ordering another refill, looking sideways at Mal and suddenly realising from the look on his face what he meant. “Oh, he’d never raise a hand to me,” she said definitely with a shake of her head that she immediately regretted, the alcohol she was quite unused to making her feel strange. “Atherton is a lot of things but he would never strike me, he knows better than that,” she insisted.

“Well, I guess that’s somethin’,” said Mal, turning his own glass around in his hands.

He was glad to know that Inara had not been physically harmed, and yet a tiny part of him would’ve liked an excuse to be her hero, to go and kick the go-se out of this creep of a fiancé Ms Serra had found herself. If Mal himself was not to be her man, he at least wished her happy with somebody decent. This guy, Atherton as she called him, he had branded a hwun-dahn the moment she mentioned him as the reason for her tears.

“You still seem mighty upset for a little bitty argument,” he said when she went quiet again, soul-searching into her next drink as she had the previous one.

“It was more than a small altercation,” she admitted, eyes down at the bar as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “I almost threw my ring at him and told him we were over,” she said with a sniffle, trying to hide her face behind her hair so no-one, not even Mal, could tell how upset she really was.

“Why didn’t ya?” he asked curiously, wondering why anybody should stick at a relationship that upset them this much.

“Because...” Inara began, only for her voice to crack and betray the emotions she had trouble hiding any longer, she was sobbing now and fought to speak through her tears. “How did I ever get into this mess?” she cried, as angry at herself for not being able to figure this out alone as she was for making such a fool of herself here in public where people could see and hear her.

“Hey, now, ain’t no need for that,” said Mal kindly, putting a hand to her shoulder, as he glanced around and realised they were catching plenty of unwanted attention.

He encouraged her up from her seat, waved to the barman for two more drinks to be brought over to a nearby table and led Ms Serra over there. She tried to smile gratefully at him but that expression failed miserably at her lips and she cried all the more as she hunted through her purse for some tissue.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised, but Mal shook his head, not wanting to hear such things. “I just... I can’t see a way out of this right now.”

“Ain’t no problem so big it can’t be fixed,” he told her, feeling just a little awkward as she cleaned up her face and a strange gurgle of laughter escaped from her lips.

“You see things in such a simple way, Mal,” she told him, making him feel so young and foolish as she looked over at him through eyes rimmed in red from crying and black from misplaced mascara. “You see me so simply,” she added, knowing that even now he was probably thinking he could fix her life, when she herself knew for certain happiness was irretrievable in this situation.

“Ain’t nothin’ so complicated ‘bout ya, Inara,” he told her, brave enough to use her first name since he couldn’t be caught by the Principal or no-one when they was out of school. “I look at you, I see a beautiful, elegant, damn intelligent woman, who oughta be treated better than it seems this Atherton fella is treatin’ you,” he said seriously, eyes locking onto hers and making her understand he meant every damn word, no messing around.

It took Inara a moment to remember to breathe as he stared at her that way. Malcolm Reynolds had such an intensity about him, and was quite mature for his young age. He liked her, she was not so blind that she didn’t know he would love to get closer to her, and worse she was sure that were he a few years older, she would let him get just as close as he wanted...

“Atherton is not so very bad,” she explained, deciding that changing the subject of her thoughts would be easiest achieved by continuing their conversation in the direction of her fiancé. “Usually we get along very well. You know he secured me the job at Firefly.” She smiled, remembering how sweet her man had been back then, grimacing a moment later when she recalled how things had changed too easily.

“I did not know that,” Mal admitted, “and I’m sure it’s not exactly true. You got qualifications and the like, right?” he said, bringing his beer glass to his lips and watching her as she talked.

“Of course, yes.” Inara nodded, taking this next drink she held a little more steadily than the last. “But limited experience. I was straight out of college, too young and inexperienced for most schools to even consider,” she explained, almost ashamed of herself as she made her confession. “It was the Wing family fortune and influence that secured my position,” she ended sadly, considering her glass carefully and then replacing it on the table barely touched as she realised she had already had enough for now. “So, what do you think to me now, Malcolm?” she asked him matter-of-factly, all emotion from a moment before apparently gone back behind a mask of calm. “I’m a kept woman, a fake, and a fool.”

“Nah, ain’t even like that,” he said immediately, forgetting how to relax as he sat forward in his seat, putting his glass down on the table and leaning closer. “Ms Serra... Inara,” he corrected himself. “You got everything goin’ for you. So a guy helped you get a job and all, you’da got somethin’ as good or better without him, just woulda taken some time is all,” he insisted, though she didn’t exactly look like she believed him, “and there ain’t no shame at all in being foolish, we all guilty of that,” he told her, reaching for her hand which she let him take, against her own better judgement.

“That is at least true,” she sniffed. “We could hardly say the smartest thing you’ve done today was come here,” she said, with a smile that was slightly less forced than her earlier attempts at the same expression. “I’m sure you’re already regretting your decision. I’ve done nothing but pour my self-pity all over you.” She sighed sadly.

“I ain’t complainin’,” he pointed out, gripping her hand in his and leaning a little too far into her personal space, yet she didn’t say a word nor move away. “Inara, don’t reckon there’s a damn thing you could do to bore me, bug me, or make me mad at you,” he told her seriously. “Could spend every minute I got tryin’ to put that smile back on your face and consider it a damn good use for my time,” he said, taking this chance, the only one he was ever likely to get, and putting his other hand to her cheek.

“Mal.” She meant to say words designed to stop him, to stop this moment from happening, before everything get out of hand.

Instead, she faltered just a second after speaking his name, leaning into his touch and allowing her eyelids to flutter closed as she felt his breath on her face and then his lips touched hers. 

Inara knew she was a fool, she’d said so just moments before this, but allowing this to happen made her even more of an idiot, she was sure. Still, she couldn’t help but allow herself to fall into the kiss of a young man who had made it quite clear he not only desired her but also cared for her.

Mal himself felt like he was going crazy in the best way as he kissed this woman he had craved so long. She was all he’d wanted for such a spell, he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t wishing for her attention and good favour both. Now he had her attention, good and proper, and he was going to make the most of it for as long as he could, his arm going around her and pulling her in closer as the kiss went on.

It was at this moment that Inara seem to come to her senses, much to the disappointment of Mal. She had to be rational, no matter how much she might like him or be in need of comfort. Even though this felt so right, she knew it was actually wrong and so forced herself to pull away.

He looked almost as stunned as she was as they stared at each other a long moment, wondering on what came next. Breath didn’t come easy to either of them, and thoughts were scrambled beyond sense, until at last Inara found her voice and words enough to say with it.

“No,” she said with a shake of her head a she grabbed up her purse and coat and moved to get up from her seat. “This is wrong,” she added as she bolted before Mal had a chance to stop her.

“Buhn Dahn!” Mal cursed himself, as he slammed his fist against the table.

He achieved nothing but throbbing fingers and that was just one more pain to deal with.


	6. On and On About You

There was ringing in her head, Zoe was sure of it, though it wasn’t part of the dream she’d been having. It took her a while to wake up and realise what was going on, as Wash sat up fast beside her, snorting loudly as he woke too fast.

“What’s going on?” he slurred as he came to and looked over at his girlfriend, who in turn looked at the clock and noted the early hour. “Who is calling now?” asked Wash, putting a hand through his hair and falling back against the pillows.

Zoe was just a little worried about getting a call at two in the morning. The memory was still too clear in her head of when she was a little girl and the call had come in the middle of the night to say her mother was at the hospital, the mother she had lost a day later. Now there was only Zoe and her father who always went out on a Saturday night, stayed at a friends house, and wasn’t home til morning. She’d adapted well to his arrangement, having Wash stay over once a week without fail. He loved spending the night, of course he did, but even he didn’t know he was her security blanket too. Zoe didn’t fear much, but phones that went ring in the night was one thing she hated most.

“Hello?” she said as she picked up the receiver from the night stand, angry more than scared when she realised the person on the other end of the line was one who definitely ought to know better than to bring such fear upon her.

“Hey, Zo!” Mal greeted her, sounding cheery at first but she knew better as he slurred his way through the words that followed. “I was just callin’ to say hi, how’re ya doin’?”

“It’s two in the morning, Mal,” she told him, a little mad at being woken at such an hour, a lot more mad because he’d forgotten why he shouldn’t have done this to her in his clearly drunken state.

“Mal?” Wash echoed, both stunned and annoyed by his girlfriend’s BFF calling at such an hour, not even bothering to find out if anything was wrong, just turning over and burying his head in the pillow so he could go back to sleep.

“Two?” said Mal in Zoe’s ear. “I didn’t know it... I just... I’m havin’ a lousy night,” he declared then, apparently either having forgotten what he was originally saying or just not caring enough to defend his calling at a dumb hour right now.

He was so drunk, Zoe was astounded he’d even managed to dial her number, but then she figured he had his cell and had enough co-ordination at least for speed-dial.

“Simon mentioned you stopped at a bar where Ms Serra was,” she said just a little coldly, trying to be a good friend and care about his problems, in spite of the fact he was behaving like an ass, scaring the hell out of her for one and now drunkenly slurring in her ear about a whole bunch of go-se. “What happened there?” she asked him.

“I was an idiot, that’s what happened!” he told her a little too loudly, to the point where Zoe had to pull the phone away from her ear a little to save from busting an ear drum. “Y’know her fia- her fien-... the hwun-dahn she’s s’posed to be marryin’ is a real... hwun-dahn!” he declared rather stupidly, though apparently he didn’t realise.

“Ain’t none of our business, Mal,” she reminded him calmly, hoping she didn’t make him more mad or upset than he clearly already was. “Women marry assholes all the time, can’t change folks ways, can’t change who they love, who they wanna spend their life with.”

“I made her think ‘bout that,” declared Mal. “Made her think ‘bout marryin’ him. She thought plenty when I kissed her.”

Zoe’s eyes went wide at that. She’d known a fair while how Mal felt about Ms Inara Serra, wasn’t as if he did much in the way of hidin’ how much he wished she were his own. Still, now in their Senior year, Zoe expected the crush to end on Graduation Day, nothin’ more than a few friendly conversations and meaningful looks having passed ‘tween her best friend and the school guidance councillor. Hearing that he kissed her, well, that opened up a whole new can of worms that Zoe didn’t rightly know her ownself how to deal with.

“You wanna tell me what happened after that?” she asked him, mindful of the fact it was possible she wouldn’t want to hear, but by the same token already being sure things couldn’t’ve have gone well.

If Mal had his way, he and Ms Serra would be a couple, in secret of course, it would have to be, given her job and their ages and all, but that was what he really wanted, Zoe knew. If he’d kissed her and she’d been happy about it, there was no reason why her best friend would be so drunk he could hardly get a sentence out straight.

“She felt it, I know,” slurred Mal. “but... How in the hell do you womenfolk run so fast in heels anyhow?” he asked, giving Zoe the answer to her question and yet deftly changing the subject in the same moment.

“Honestly couldn’t tell ya, Mal,” she replied, letting it go for now, knowing that as much as he’d probably called her up to talk about this, he was now regretting ever making mention. “You need us to come pick you up from some place?” she asked then, thinkin’ maybe he was as much lost as he was drunk and sad.

“Noooo!” he drew out the word too long. “I’m fine,” he promised her, “but Zoe?”

“Yes, Mal.” She sighed, wondering how much longer this was going to go on before she could get back to sleep - she loved her best friend, she wanted to help with his problems, but it was pointless trying when he was drunk, and two in the morning was not her favourite time for such things.

“I think I’m a little drunk,” he whispered loudly in her ear, raising a smile on her face at least.

“Sleep it off, Mal,” she advised. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

He rang off shortly after that and Zoe settled back down in the bed to sleep. Wash turned over and slid his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

“He okay?” he asked sleepily, a yawn over taking him the moment the words left his lips.

“Honestly not sure,” she admitted, before closing her eyes and trying for sleep that took a good while to come.

* * *

Simon Tam couldn’t sleep. It was five in the morning and he’d been clock watching pretty much since he got into bed several hours before. At first he couldn’t understand why his brain wouldn’t quieten down and let him drift off, but he’d got real honest with himself just an hour or so ago and now realised the problem was clear - Kaylee Frye.

It really did come as a revelation to him when Simon realised that the girl in question had such a profound effect on him. She was the first girl he’d met at Firefly High, the one designated to show him around the school building and such. Kaylee was sweet and cute and everything good about a girl as far as he could tell, but he hadn’t realised quite how much he liked her, until he couldn’t have her.

Attending all boys schools since the first grade, it wasn’t as if Simon had much experience with girls. Sure, he had a sister, but that was a whole different concept. He loved River and she loved him, and family-wise they were all each other really had. They were best friends and that was great, but it didn’t help Simon when it came to relating to other women in his life. Hell, he didn’t always do so great talking to his little sister, and he wondered if that was playing on his mind too.

Getting out of bed, since there seemed little or no point in trying to sleep anymore, he thought about when he had gotten home last night, as he got up and dressed. River had seemed different somehow, quiet and thoughtful. Though she did have such moments quite often she always wanted to share with him, until last night.

She said a friend had walked her home, but was not inclined to say who, and Simon couldn’t understand for the life of him why she would be so secretive. The other strange thing was that she had still been completing her homework when he came in, despite it being very late. That either meant her friend had stayed a long time or that she was struggling with her work. Since the latter seemed unlikely, Simon had to think she’d been busy with her new friend, and yet she seemed reluctant to say much about it before dancing off to her room, claiming to be very tired.

Simon didn’t understand women at all, he thought to himself as he gazed out of the window. Not even his sister made sense anymore, and then there was Kaylee... Just as soon as his mind went back to her, he felt frustrated. He just didn’t know what to do about the way he was feeling, he liked her a lot but she was with Bester now, in spite of the fact he seemed like a completely thoughtless ape, and even Jayne, the ape-man himself, had said he was a bad person and not to be trusted.

Suddenly, Simon couldn’t stand the walls that surrounded him. He needed fresh air and space, a chance to clear his fuzzy head that had been made worse by lack of sleep. He penned a quick note for River, telling her not to worry and he’d just gone for a walk, and pushed it under the edge of her bedroom door before he left. He didn’t know where he was going when he started walking, just seeking solace or sanctuary as he wandered around town. Perhaps it was subconsciously deliberate that he suddenly found himself on the street where Cafe Persephone resided. It was as good a place as any to sit and think, and the smell of fresh coffee and pastries floated out of door that had been opened just minutes before.

“Alright, mate,” Badger greeted Simon as he came into the cafe. “You’re up early.”

“Yes,” was all the young man said in reply as he dropped into a seat and gazed off into space, without bothering to make an order or anything.

“Right then,” said Badger, mostly to himself, moving away and speaking to one of the waitresses.

He returned a moment later with two coffees and sat down opposite Simon, startling him a little.

“Oh, thank you,” he said absently as he noticed the drink in front of him. “How much...?” he began to ask, only to have the older man wave a hand and shake his head in the negative.

“No charge, mate, you look like you could use it,” he told him. “P’raps after a friendly ear as well, were you?” he suggested, as Simon sighed.

“I don’t suppose for a moment my problems would be of any interest to you,” he said, sipping his hot coffee and almost burning his tongue in the process.

“See, now, that’s where you’re wrong,” the Englishman told him, leaning back in the opposite seat. “This little place of mine, it keeps on going, surviving in this town, ‘cause you kids made it your place. I get customers so depressed they might top ‘emselves, then I lose that custom. No good for business,” he joked. “So if I can help with your problems, so much the better for me, see?” he checked, as Simon managed a smile.

“I suppose so,” he agreed. “I just wish I knew what was wrong with me. It should be simple enough to get over a girl when she’s clearly not interested.”

“Ah.” The sound Badger made then interrupted Simon’s sentence and train of thought both. “Figured this was all about little Kaylee bird.” He smiled a sly grin. “What? You think nobody noticed the way you look at her? Way she looks at you?” he asked, off Simon’s clearly stunned expression. “Guess again, mate. You’re a sight more obvious than you thought.”

“Apparently,” he said, positively astounded. “I had no idea I was this transparent, but I can hardly believe Kaylee still likes me now even if she did before. She has a boyfriend.”

“That little feh feh pi goh Bester?” Badger scoffed. “He’s not a boyfriend, he’s a bloody poor excuse for a bit of the old rough and tumble is all,” he said definitely, propping one booted foot on the opposite knee and gulping down his still hot coffee. “See, girls like a bit of rough, not least ‘cause it makes the decent fellas, the ones they’re really after, jealous,” he explained, all full of worldly wisdom apparently.

“Kaylee is trying to make me jealous,” Simon echoed what he believed to be Badger’s point. “If that were the case, I have to admit, it is working.” He sighed into his coffee.

“So don’t sit there like a nancy fretting about it, have at it, boy!” he was quickly advised. “No woman wants a fella that sits on his pigu watchin’ the world go past ‘im,” explained Badger to the kid who was clearly clueless. “She wants someone who’ll fight for her, sweep her off her feet.”

“I hardly count myself as a... sweeper,” he said, making a sweeping motion with his hand, “but I suppose I could try to make it clearer how I feel.”

“I got it,” Badger cut in, snapping his fingers as an idea came to him. “You work on her a bit, wait until that idiot Bester mucks up, which he’s bound to do ‘fore long, you swoop in, ask her to that Homecoming shindig they have come November time.”

Simon listened and took in what he was being told, realising that it did seem like a good plan. He wasn’t entirely sure he could be as bold as all that, but if he never learnt to try he risked losing Kaylee forever, if not to Bester then to another man who came and swept her off her feet when his back was turned.

“You think it over, son,” Badger told him, taking his empty cup as he moved to walk away, patting the boy on the shoulder. “Old Badger’s never wrong,” he assured him.

The more he thought about, the more Simon believed that.


	7. Here We Go

The Tams didn’t need to drive themselves to school, they had a chauffeur if he was required, but it just wasn’t worth the strange looks they got from the locals when they showed up in a too fancy car driven by somebody else. Simon had his license and a convertible that River loved to share with him. The wind in her hair was a wonderful feeling, and she was never so alive as moments like this.

Unfortunately, this particular Monday morning, despite the sunshine and the breeze and all, River couldn’t find her happy place, not when her brother was sat beside her being so agitated and strange. His knee seemed to bounce of its own accord and his hands played the steering wheel like a drum any time they had to stop for a red light or similar. It was unsettling, and she intended to tell him so.

“Too much caffeine,” she said, without looking at him. “Too much time to wonder and wander.”

Simon looked across at her as they sat at the junction waiting for the lights to change to green. She deigned to glance his way then, looking almost disappointed in him, though he could not think for what. Sure, they hadn’t spent as much time together this weekend as they usually would, and when they had he probably hadn’t quite been himself. Too much filled his mind, thoughts of Kaylee and plans of how to win her over. His conversation with Badger fuelled the already building jealousy in him over Kaylee and Bester, and it was all he could think about. He hadn’t slept that much the past couple of nights and had three cups of coffee this morning in an attempt to be alert. Now he was going into some kind of over-drive as he made his way to school, and River’s questioning his mood was damaging his chances of finding any kind of calm.

“River, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told her. “I’m fine.”

“Fine is the absence of all things bad, uncomfortable, negative,” she recited like a dictionary, “but still no place for real happiness,” she added, turning to watch the scenery go by once more as Simon’s eyes were forced back to the road ahead.

They continued their journey in silence, his mind taken up by Kaylee and his plan today, hers pleasantly occupied by happy thoughts of the first real friend she had made in a long time. Sure, she and Jayne were not an obvious pairing, being of opposing genders, different ages, and vastly different backgrounds, but these things did not matter so very much to River. Of course, she had a feeling they would matter to Simon, if he cared enough to notice. He had asked her about her new friend but had not pressed the matter, his mind too full of Kaylee Frye and what she meant to him.

The idea of her brother getting a girlfriend baffled River, who had never known him speak more than two words to anyone of the opposite gender who was not either related to him or an employee in their house. Still, she liked Kaylee and if the two made a pair she would be happy enough for them.

Unfortunately, to River’s mind, the math just didn’t come out. Simon plus Kaylee could not equal a happy ending, unless her current bozo boyfriend was subtracted. That part she was sure her dear brother understood, but he was a complete boob if he thought it would be as simple as that. All weekend he had been moping on the subject of Kaylee, and she had heard him more than once in his room practising what he wanted to say to her. Things about liking her a lot, and wishing she was available to date him. There was no way he would ever say such things to Kaylee’s face, River was more than certain on that, and even if he had the nerve, Bester never took his eyes or his hands off his girlfriend long enough for such a conversation to take place.

Arriving at school, the Tam siblings got out of the car together, but when Simon turned to speak to his sister he found she was already half way across the parking lot.

“Okay, see you later,” he said to himself since she was already gone.

Adjusting his book bag on his shoulder, Simon headed inside, hell-bent on finding Kaylee the moment she arrived and ensuring she knew he was going to be around if and when she wanted him. If Badger was right, the moment she realised he was willing to be with her, wanting to have her as his girlfriend, she would dump that idiot Bester she’d been hanging around with and be his.

The whole thing made Simon just a little nervous, in fact it made him a very lot of nervous, to the point of wanting to throw up, but he did his best not to show a hint of it on is face. It was about time he grew up in this way, he had certainly had to in every other. Single-handedly keeping control of the house staff and bringing up River for years now, he was as much a man in his home as anyone could be. Still, when it came to women, he was a dumb kid, and just didn’t know where to begin, at least not until now.

Spotting Wash and Zoe further down the hall, Simon strode on over.

“Good morning,” he greeted them pleasantly, interrupting a moment that he would have done best not interrupting as the couple parted from an almost-kiss. “I was looking for Kaylee,” he told the, sure that Wash must know where to find her, being her best friend and all.

“Oh, she won’t be in today.” He shook his head. “She said migraine but could be, y’know, lady stuff,” he gestured randomly, making Zoe roll her eyes and smile.

Sometimes boys were just such... boys!

“Oh.” Simon looked decidedly crestfallen at the news he wouldn’t be seeing Kaylee today, especially when he had been so geared up for this moment.

“Hey, don’t worry, big fella,” said Wash, slapping him on the back. “She’ll be back tomorrow and you can not find a thing to say to her then,” he joked, much the amusement of his girlfriend.

Sure, it was sad for Simon that he couldn’t get out a sentence when it came to girls, but it was also kind of funny to a young woman who’d grown up more amongst the opposite sex than her own. Talking to guys was as easy for Zoe as fallin’ off a log, hence the fact she had a best friend who was a guy, and a boyfriend too. Of course those two didn’t always get along, and it seemed this was gonna be one of those days as Mal and Jayne appeared behind them at the same moment Simon wandered away in an apparent daze.

“What’s up with the smart-ass?” asked Jayne as he watched the boy walk away.

“Girl trouble,” said Wash absently as he fixed his woman’s best friend with a glare, “or lack of same.”

“Could we all maybe stop talkin’ so loud?” Mal urged them, putting a hand to his head. “Ain’t ideal for me to be in so much noise with the poundin’ I got going on up here.”

“And whose fault is that, Mal?” challenged Zoe as he looked over at her, seeing the unimpressed look on her face.

Oh, he knew what he’d done. She didn’t care none that he was drunk or hungover and whatnot. She cared that he called her at two in the morning and scared all holy hell out of her. It was a part of the reason why he’d continued to drink most of the weekend away, in an attempt to forget Inara and their kiss first of all, and second to drown the guilt of what he knew he’d done to his best friend. Jayne was a more than willing drinking partner, though Mal did kind of hate the guy for not being half so affected by a gallon of hooch than Mal himself was by just a few drinks.

“Seems to me I got some apologisin’ to do,” he said, looking somewhat ashamed, never more so than when Ms Serra walked by, hurrying into her office before anyone had the chance to stop her. “In more’n one direction,” he added as he spotted her, barely noticin’ that Wash was still giving him some serious evil eye.

“What’s eatin’ you, little man?” Jayned asked, being as he was a little more observant than his friend.

“Just wondering how exactly Mal here plans to apologise to Zoe for givin’ her the fright of her life, Friday night,” he said, just this side of menacing as he finally seemed to get the other young man’s attention.

Zoe looked between the two and was sure a fight was coming that she could well do without. Principal Niska would just love an excuse to have both her men, best friend and boyfriend, in detention for fighting. He’d delight in what he would call ‘dissension in the Reynolds ranks’. Besides which, she could do without either of them knocking seven bells out of the other, t’weren’t worth the fuss on her account.

“Let it go, honey,” she urged her boyfriend, putting a hand to Wash’s shoulder.

“Listen to her, Wash.” Mal nodded. “Ain’t sayin’ I don’t got me some makin’ up to do, and I plan to do it, but this ain’t a bit your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mal,” said Wash definitely. “I love Zoe, love her more than you ever could, despite what you think. Some best friend you are.” He shook his head, turning then to walk away before he did something they might all end up regretting.

Zoe spoke words of peace, encouraging Mal to let it go, saying Wash had over-reacted which seemed to only make the red-head more mad. Jayne watched the three go back, forth, and around, about to start a full scale war as far as he could tell and as yet not a one o’ them had told him what it was all about.

Afore he got a chance to ask, his attention was taken by the ringing of the bell and too many people moving past him through the halls. One in particular caught his eye, the lithe body and flying brunette locks of one Miss River Tam, as she headed toward him, books clutched to her chest and a smile curving her lips.

“Good Morning, Man-Called-Jayne,” she greeted him, eyes shining with fun as she breezed on by.

“Mornin’, Crazy-Dancer,” he said in similar style, smilin’ his ownself though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

She was the darndest girl he ever knew, a damn sight sharper than her brother, probably smarter too. Didn’t seem to matter none to her that Jayne himself wasn’t half so clever, and the whole time they spent together Friday he never once got the feelin’ she was looking down on him. She had a damn sight more coin than he’d ever see, she talked in riddles he didn’t understand half the time, and her brother was a real pansy. That didn’t change the fact she could dance like an angel, hit like a truck, and in the weirdest way seemed as much of an outcast and a misfit as he sometimes felt.

“Come on, people, let’s get to class,” all the students still milling around in the halls were soon being told

Knowing another tardy was the last thing he needed, Jayne started to move his ass, even when the others did not, makin him stop and turn back when he realised it.

“Always figured the Shepherd title was purely figurative,” her attempt to make a joke didn’t so much land, but Zoe would try anything to lighten the mood right now.

“Indeed it is, Miss Alleyne,” Book answered her with a smile, “but the longer I’m here, the more literal it seems to become,” he joked, before moving on down to hall, hurrying along the rest of the students hanging around there.

“C’mon, Wash,” his girlfriend urged him, pulling his arm until he turned away from their friends. “We’ll see ya later, Mal,” she called over her shoulder, and Wash saw the smile that passed between the best buddies.

“You’ve just forgiven him!” he yelled indignantly even as he and Zoe walked away, unable to understand how she could be so flippant.

As the pair walked away still bickering on the subject, Mal watched them disappear around the corner and let out a snort of laughter.

“Can you believe that guy?” he asked Jayne, pointing down the hall.

“Er, no?” was his friends response, since he honestly hadn’t been listenin’ much and didn’t give a great gorram for what he had heard.

Seemed to him a whole lotta people were getting altogether too crazy over stuff that weren’t worth the fussin’. Jayne Cobb was here to get his schoolin’ ‘cause his Pa would have his hide if’n he didn’t, that was all that mattered to him this early on a Monday morning.

Finally he and Mal headed off to their first class, though the young Mr Reynolds wasn’t thinking about Math nor English. Nope, his mind was guaranteed to be otherwhere til he got to talk to Inara ‘bout what happened Friday night, though what he was gonna say when he did get to face her, he had not an idea.


	8. Suckerpunch

“I’m just saying, maybe you want to actually be a little mad about him upsetting you that way,” said Wash, as he and Zoe sat across the lunch table from each other. “Mal knows how it is with you, he oughta feel bad,” he said definitely, making stabbing motions with his fork that might have been basic gestures in a normal situation, but seemed somewhat violent as he got uncharacteristically angry.

“For God sakes, let it go, Wash!” his girlfriend urged him. “You’ve been on this all morning and I’m tired of it!” she told him, getting somewhat angry her ownself.

Sure, she could be mad at Mal for calling her at two in the morning and scaring the living daylights out of her, but it wouldn’t do either of them any good. He was sorry, she knew it, he made it clear enough, and that was that. Wash going on in her ear all day so far was not helping one little bit, when all she wanted to do was forget and let it go.

Seemed to Zoe that her friend would be suffering enough after a weekend of drinking. More than that, his head had to be all kinds of messed after what happened between himself and Ms Serra. She still hadn’t gotten much of a chance to talk to him about that, though she figured out of school was better, away from those that lived for gossip. Wouldn’t help Mal nor Ms Serra if the whole population of Firefly High got to hear about them making out on a Friday night.

“I just don’t like him getting away with things like this!” Wash continued to argue, despite the fact his mouth was now full and he was spitting bits and pieces of food all over the place.

Zoe grimaced at the mess and unattractiveness of her man, glad for the distraction of other people joining them at the lunch table at last. Of course, Simon wasn’t quite the company that she would’ve wished for, but he was better than nothing, she realised, as he sat down two seats along on her side of the table.

“Simon, how’re things?” she attempted to make conversation, but he was hardly forthcoming when he responded.

“Fine,” he said with a forced smile. “I was-” he was about to continue when both he and his friends at the table were distracted by a burst of girlish laughter.

All three were surprised to find the sound was emanating from the usually quiet River as she approached them. What was more surprising perhaps was that the person who appeared to have caused such a reaction was another friend of theirs: Jayne Cobb.

“Well, here’s a thing,” said Zoe as the odd couple came and sat down at the table beside each other, opposite Simon.

“My hand to God, he was screamin’ like the world was endin’,” Jayne was saying with a chuckle as they took their seats, apparently still explaining some humorous story to River who looked intrigued and amused both. “Almost didn’t have the heart to tell ‘im we was okay.”

“Should not laugh at the misfortune of others,” she said, trying to be serious but finding no matter how hard she tried the muscles around her mouth refused to do anything but smile, “but amusement is to be found in such mistaken panic,” she admitted, before turning to her food as Jayne did the same.

Zoe, Wash, and Simon all continued to stare at the odd scene put before them. Up to now, Jayne had made it more’n clear that he didn’t much care for either of the Tams hangin’ around, and little River seemed to find him as dumb as everybody else did, hardly worth her time at all. Now they was chattering away like old friends, shocking everybody at the table.

Before anyone had time to question their apparent new found friendship, Jayne started talking, this time to everybody else rather than River.

“Hey, where’s Mal at?” he asked with a frown, sure that his friend ought to be here by now.

“Distracted,” it was River who answered, looking thoughtful as she gazed past everybody in the cafeteria, her eyes appearing focused on something beyond the doors. “Calls like a psiren, makes for a doomed man,” she said almost sadly, as Jayne and the others followed her eyeline and caught sight of Mal just as he tapped on Ms Serra’s door.

Out in the hall, the young Mr Reynolds waited less than patiently for Inara to call for him to come in. When the words didn’t come as fast as he hoped, he tried the handle and let himself in regardless. Ms Serra was by the filing cabinet and turned sharply on hearing the door open, gasping at the sight of the young man that she secretly longed to see and yet knew shouldn’t be here.

“I didn’t send for you,” she told him, a fact he obviously knew already. “I also didn’t say you could come in.”

“Ain’t much for doin’ just exactly what I’m told,” said Mal as he checked no-one had seen him come in and shut the door tight behind him, “but then I’m guessin’ that much was clear to ya already.”

“Indeed,” replied Inara, nodding once a she close up the drawer she’d been digging in and moved around her desk to sit down, desperate to put a barrier between herself and Malcolm Reynolds.

How she had got herself into the ridiculous situation, Inara could not conceive. As if her life were not complicated enough with everything she had tied to one man. Now here was another, close to ten years her junior and a student in the school she worked at, and he was making things all the more difficult just by existing.

“So, we gonna talk about this, or what?” he asked, stood before her as indignant and determined as ever, thumbs hooked in his belt loops and an expression that said he wasn’t going to let this go any time soon.

“What is it you’d like me to say, Mal?” she asked him with a sigh, glancing up from the paperwork she had been pretending to concentrate on a moment before. “That I’m sorry for what happened last week? That I’m not sorry?” she asked, apparentally in earnest.

“Want you to tell me the truth, Inara,” he told her easily, and she visibly winced at the simple request he made.

“First of all, when we are in school, you call me Ms Serra, not Inara,” she told him, entirely strict and serious in her tone as she placed her hands on the desk and rose to her feet. “Second, I suggest you put that... moment we shared,” she opted for eventually, “completely out of your head, because it was a mistake,” she told him, meeting his eyes for the briefest second.

It was not impossible for her to lie to him or even to herself, she’d been doing it all weekend, pretending that she had allowed him to kiss her only because she was drunk and upset. The truth of the matter was very different indeed, but she could not allow herself to wonder too long on it.

“Didn’t feel mistaken to me,” Mal told her, not allowing her to turn away, reaching for her arm and turning her back to face him. “Inara, we both know it was a lot more than just some dumb kiss,” he said, making her swallow hard as she was forced to meet his eyes, taking in his words and the intensity with which he spoke. “Gotta know how I feel about you, ain’t like I didn’t make it damn obvious,” he said, reaching out a hand to her cheek.

His fingers barely grazed her skin when a knock on the door was swiftly followed by it swinging open, no chance of the person beyond the office waiting for a ‘come in’ any more than Mal would, but then the Principal could make up his own rules.

“Ah, Mr Reynolds,” said Niska as he strode in. “I would say it is surprise to find you here, but perhaps this is not so true, yes?” he said, looking severe.

“I was just leavin’,” he said, quickly doing just that, hoping the look he gave Inara on the way out of the door was enough to convince her this whole gorram thing wasn’t over yet.

Saffron caught the meaning of such a gaze even if the older woman did not. Until Principal Niska had appeared she’d been listening at the door, and though the parts of conversation she caught were few and far between, she was sure she could manipulate this situation to her advantage. Inara Serra was an old hag in her eyes, not at all worthy of Malcolm Reynolds affections. Saffron had an idea of getting his love for her ownself though it had proved a troublesome project so far. Now the little red-head found herself with all kinds of leverage that she planned on using to her advantage.

“You okay, Mal?” she asked him, sweet as ever when he strode by her.

“Sure,” he forced a smile and a gave her a wink as he walked on by, even though his heart wasn’t really in it.

Sometimes womenfolk just made Mal’s head spin, and never so much as right now. He always thought they’d be easy to figure, since he grew up with just a Ma to raise him. She was simple enough to understand, good woman with a heart o’ gold that Mal had the greatest respect and love in the world for. Zoe was just as easy to figure, as far as he could tell. Said what she thought and didn’t take no go-se from anyone. He didn’t get her attraction to that clown Wash, but then it seemed to Mal that the trouble with girlfolk was when they got romantical, or when a fella tried to get that way with them. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket and no mistake.

Inara was screwing with his head somethin’ fierce, and not just his head, truth be known. She was all kinds of graceful and beautiful, smart too, not a thing about her Mal couldn’t find to love. Sure, things’d be a might simpler she wasn’t so much older’n him, or if he had a few more years his ownself. Still, age gap be damned, he could see things working out a’tween them. He’d be outta Firefly in a few short months, then nothin’d be a problem no more, ‘cept for by then she might justa up and married that Atherton hwun-dahn she done got herself engaged too.

Slamming into the bathroom, Mal braced himself over the hand-basin and fought the urge to bust the nearest door clean off its hinges. There were times, felt like the whole ‘verse was out to get ya, turn your life upside down and inside out. In a lot of ways, Mal knew he was lucky. Had good friends and enough smarts to keep himself out of trouble for the most part. Hell, he could get himself a real nice girl, or a real nasty one if the fit took him. There were more than one in this school gave him the eye, not least little Saffron. She was a sweet girl, all kinds of pretty and interestin’ he’d wager, but a fella didn’t necessarily want a girl just ‘cause she’d throw herself at him and that was true of Mal. Even if he didn’t already feel like he was head over heels for Ms Inara Serra, he couldn’t think there’d be a day when Saffron and her over-zealous likin’ of him would appeal none.

The sound of girlish laughter broke his rain of thought and he frowned as he glanced around, double checking he hadn’t made a dumbass mistake and come crashing into the girls’ bathroom. Nope, most definitely meant for fellas, which told Mal he was interruptin’ somebody’s extra curricular activities as the giggling came again, followed by a fair loud moan and a gasping that could only mean one thing.

Turning on his heel, he got as far as the door, even so much as reaching for the handle when the girly voice in the locked stall spoke and made him halt instantly.

“Oh, Bester,” she gasped.

Immediately Mal saw red. His frustration and anger at the female gender came down in a fury on the door of the bathroom stall, sending it crashing open and revealing sweet little Kaylee’s kuh wu chwen of a boyfriend, taking his pleasure with some slut up against the wall.

The noise alerted some attention, as did the yelling that followed. Bester knew he was in trouble before Mal ever spoke. Big brother figure that he was to Kaylee, there was no way he wouldn’t want to kick his ass for what he was doing here. Still he tried to protest, even as the girl ran out and Bester did his best to refasten his pants and defend himself.

“Gou niáng yang de ...” Mal let loose a string of curses as he brought back his fist to knock this guy into next week, but he never got the chance.

A hand caught his arm as it came back, pulling him away before he landed himself with another date at the Principal’s office and possible suspension. When he turned around Mal was somewhat shocked to see it was Wash that had stopped him, and just in the nick of time too.

“He deserves it!” the taller young man yelled angrily, even as Bester attempted to run away.

His endeavour to get out of the door was made in vain as Jayne pushed his way to the front of the forming crowd and the skinny little runt bounced off his chest muscles.

“He done what I reckon he done?” he asked Mal, looking severe as ever. “He cheated on our little Kaylee?”

“He surely has.” His friend nodded.

Those were the last words Bester heard before the world went black.


	9. Friends Like You

The loud noise of someone blowing their nose with some effort emanated through the Frye household. It would have been a surprise to anyone to realise the sound that mimicked a foghorn actually came out of sweet little Kaylee, but then she was just about as upset as best friend, Wash, and his girlfriend, Zoe, had ever seen her.

“I’m so sorry, Kaylee,” he apologised, though obviously it was not really his fault.

Sure, he had come here and broken the news that brought on wailing and tears, but he had never done her a moments harm, not the girl he had seen as his mei mei from the day they met. Kaylee was the sweetest, nicest girl in the world and she did not deserve what had been done to her. Of course, Zoe couldn’t help but think she kind of brought this on herself. Bester was trouble, always had been, always would be. He had a problem with his brain being missing half the time, or more accurately with his brain being in his pants instead of in his head where it oughtta be!

“I’ve been so stupid!” Kaylee complained, pulling more tissue from the box on her nightstand and trying to dry her eyes.

As if she hadn’t felt lousy enough today, she had hoped a visit from Wash and Zoe would cheer her right up, but no, they had to come and tell her that it took just a few hours for Bester to forget all about her, and go sexin’ some jien hwo in the school bathroom just the second her back was turned.

“Can’t say as you made a smart choice tying yourself to that stupid buhn dahn again,” said Zoe, sat one side of the bed with Wash perched on the other, “but that don’t mean you deserve the hurt he’s causing you.”

“I knows I was a fool.” The younger girl sniffled, pushing her hair out of her face. “I just... Well, he seemed all nice and stuff, like he liked me enough this time. I guess I was wrong again.” She sighed heavily, trying to stave off another bout of tears as Wash looked sympathetic and held her hand.

“If it helps, Jayne hit him,” he tried, glad that when the surprise subsided Kaylee laughed a little at that.

“He is a sweetie,” she said, at which Zoe nodded dumbly.

Couldn’t exactly says the word suited their friend who tended to use his fists first and his brain later when it was way too late. Course she had to admit, it was pretty decent of the guy to fight for Kaylee’s honour when she weren’t around to do it her ownself. There were times she wondered if Jayne’s feelin’s for little Kaylee tended to the romantical but the more she thought on it she saw they was just another brother-sister pair, like the girl had with Wash and even Mal. At least that meant Simon had less competition now. Boy might just be good for her, and she for him. Trouble of it was, he couldn’t seem to get out a sentence in front of Kaylee or any other woman without a blush overcomin’ him!

Kaylee blew her nose one more time, and finally her tears seemed to dry up. Still, she sure wasn’t looking forward to school tomorrow, facing a place full of folk that’d know what Bester had done. They was gonna wonder what a crappy kind of girlfriend she was if he had to stray that way, and that didn’t thrill her none, not at all.

* * *

Cafe Persephone was quiet so far, but then school had only got out a few minutes before and it was mostly the kids from Firefly High that frequented the place, ‘specially in the late afternoon and evening. Badger wasn’t worried, his regulars always came back, and that was proven by the fact Mal was already in the corner booth, waiting for his gang of mates to show up, the Cafe owner had no doubts on that.

In seconds, the door open and closed, and a little red-headed girl shot into the cafe, practically running into the back to grab her apron and notepad then scooting back out again to Mal’s table. Badger swore she moved so fast he didn’t clock who she was til she was stood in front of one of his best customers.

“Saffron,” the young man before her looked a little surprised by the sight of her, not least because another waitress had been on her way over to him just a second before and had found herself cut off at the last by her workmate. “Had not an idea you’d be workin’ again today,” he said conversationally, mindful of her getting ideas about his coming here for her sake.

Sure, she was a sweet girl but her crush on him could get awful tiresome when it wasn’t her he was looking to. It ought to be well enough known that Malcolm Reynolds only had eyes for Ms Inara Serra, and the way Saffron always had her eyes on him proved she should know better than anyone she stood no chance with Mal. Still, she smiled pleasing enough at him, made a fuss over him, and what guy didn’t appreciate a little of that for free?

“What can I get for you, Mal?” she asked helpful, eager to help and serve as ever. “I know you’ve had an awful day so-”

“Have I now?” he checked, glancing up at her from his cell phone that had just now beeped with a message to say Wash and Zoe were coming in a while. “Just exactly how would you know a thing like that, Saffron?” he asked her curiously.

“Oh, I don’t mean to be prying into your business,” she said, as if mortified by the suggestion, her eyes dipping to the floor. “I only meant that, well, I saw you coming from Ms Serra’s office, you didn’t look happy,” she told him. “Not that I’m surprised, the way she’s treated you-”

“Ain’t treated me like nothin’,” said Mal quickly, his tone cutting and far snappier than it really ought to have been at a girl who was doin’ nothing more than recounting what she saw today. “She’s a guidance councillor, I am a student. What we say to each other ain’t no business o’ yours nor no-one elses,” he said sternly, mindful of how loud he spoke still as the few other patrons in the cafe turned to look his way.

He wasn’t too thrilled to have to remind himself, alongside Saffron, that he and Inara should have nothing but a business-like relationship. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil at this moment, if he wanted to ensure no rumours started that might bring trouble to himself and Inara both.

“I’m sorry,” Saffron apologised immediately, “but you should know there are rumours aplenty about you and Ms Serra,” she told Mal in a whispered tone, making a point of leaning into him as she spoke. “I’m not blind, I see what’s going on but I’ll keep your secret, Mal, so long as you promise to be careful,” she said, fluttering her eyelashes as he stared up at her, tryin’ to figure on whether she really did know somethin’ or if she was just making the same presumptions all the gossips made about him.

“I’d take it as a kindness, Saffron,” he said then, “if’n we didn’t talk about this no more, not to each other, nor you to no-one else.”

The look he gave her told the little red-head he was very serious. Of course, she wasn’t afraid of him nor even worried about upsetting him really. One way or the other, he would be hers in the end, of that she was entirely certain. Saffron refused to be outdone by Inara Serra or any other woman when it came to getting what or whom-so-ever she wanted. She had set her sights on Mal and though he had no way of knowing it yet, she was going to see to it that she got him.

“I’ll get you a coffee.” She smiled sweetly, no promises made or any such a thing said as she turned and walked away from him, leavin’ Mal more than a little bemused.

It bothered him some that Saffron seemed to know more about his life than she should. She watched him, he knew, she liked him a fair lot, that was obvious. Still, he wasn’t so sure how she could know what had happened with him and Inara so far.

She could’ve been listenin’ at doors and peerin’ through windows he s’posed. Weren’t as if he had a choice as to who overheard or saw somethin’ he’d rather they did not. The advantage to Saffron being the one to know something was he most like had a little control over what she told. If she liked him so much, chances were decent she’d keep her mouth tight shut on anythin’ likely to land him in a whole heap o’ trouble, least he hoped so.

Leaning back further in his seat, Mal propped one foot on the opposite knee and tried to be comfortable as he waited for his friends to arrive. Suddenly, he felt awful self-conscious, like every damn person in the room was looking his way or talking about him. Could be that had nothing to do with him as such. A whole fuss was made over the incident in the bathroom today when Jayne had laid out Bester with one punch. Course the story was the boy slipped on the wet floor and hit his head, but the fact he landed on his back with a black eye, yellin’ all hell about how ‘that meat-head Cobb’ laid him out kinda spoiled that theory!

Afore they could turn around, Jayne had one more detention on his record, but thankfully Mal and the others walked free. For that, the young Mr Reynolds had his buddy Wash to thank, something he did the moment he arrived with Zoe at his side.

“Hey, there’s the fella,” he smiled as they walked in and sat with him. “Didn’t get a chance to say it before now, but I gotta thank you, Wash,” he said sincerely, holding out a hand for Wash to shake, going on to explain when both halves of the couple looked bemused. “I did what I wanted to when I found that ri shao gou shi bing doin’ what he was doin’, I’d’a got worse than the detention Jayne got, you both know it,” he said, looking between the pair.

“’S why I stopped you,” said Wash as he shook the offered hand. “I know Niska’s looking for an excuse to kick you out, Mal. No matter how mad I was at you, wasn’t gonna let that happen.”

“You did good, honey.” Zoe smiled at the sight of her two men burying the hatchet, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. “At least Jayne’s punishment never changes.” She sighed right after

She spared a smile and a wave for Badger as he caught sight of the new arrivals and grinned their way - his best customers this lot were, never let him down.

“Still makes me chuckle,” admitted Mal with a shake of his head and perhaps his first really genuine smile of the day. “All the hijinks Jayne gets up to, the classes he barely passes and all, never gets him more than a detention. No letter home to Ma and Pa, no talk of kickin’ his pigu out of Firefly.”

“Well when half the teachers are as scared of him as the kids, what d’you expect?” said Wash, smiling expectantly as Saffron returned to the table with a coffee for Mal... and nothing else.

Though he opened his mouth to ask for a drink and food for himself and Zoe both, Wash found that the waitress was gone as fast as she’d arrived, stopping only long enough to smile longingly at Mal before she was gone. Closing his mouth with a definite sound, he looked to his girlfriend who only shook her head, not understanding it any more than he did.

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for Jayne Cobb to find himself in detention; however, it was strange for him to be the only one there. The teacher almost felt sorry for him, always here and today all alone. Book knew better than to preach at the boy, of course, though he would like to try and help the young man sat before him, he just didn’t know how to start.

Finishing off marking his papers, Book put his work into his briefcase and closed down the lid. The sight that met his eyes when he looked up again surprised him to no end. Through the wired-glass panel of the door, he spotted the pale but pretty face of one his Sophomore students, the brightest of all of them in fact. She was peering in at Jayne, and yet he seemed not to notice at all.

Getting up from his seat, Book went to the door and opened it up, leaning out to speak to the girl there.

“River, what are you doing here so late after the last bell?” he asked her curiously.

“Waiting,” she said simply, staring past him a moment, then bringing her eyes to look at the man speaking to her. “Waiting for a friend.”

“A friend?” the teacher looked appropriately flabbergasted by the remark and did a double take between River and Jayne Cobb. “I... Well, that being the case,” he said, when he had finally recovered from the shock, “he still has another ten minutes to serve, so maybe you could go and wait somewhere else, perhaps the library?” he suggested, ushering her away down the corridor.

When she was gone in silence, Book turned back into the room and found Jayne now staring at him. He looked almost embarrassed, perhaps a little guilty, and the teacher immediately worried as to why that might be.

“Afore you start at me, I ain’t done nothin’,” he said definitely hands raised in a kind of surrender, as Book came to sit on the edge of the desk in front of his own.

“I wasn’t aware I accused you.” He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the boy squirm. “Though I would ask why an impressionable young Sophomore girl would be considering she had found a friend in an experienced Senior boy who practically lives in detention,” he said in such a tone as to make Jayne only feel worse.

“We got to talkin’ is all.” He shrugged his big shoulders, his arms folding in a similar manner to Book’s as they stared across at each other. “She’s a damn smart little woman, and tougher’n she looks, gorram it.” He rubbed a hand around the back of his neck that still smarted if he turned his head too much ever since she landed him on the ground a couple o’ days back. “I dunno, she just... We get along is all,” he said simply, another shrug proving to Book that he most likely really was as baffled by this new found friendship as anyone else would be.

“Very well, Jayne Cobb,” he said, getting up to go back to the desk at the front of the class. “I accept your explanation, and I will not judge books by their covers, because it is not my place to judge,” he said evenly, as he reached for his jacket and pulled it on. “Still, I will say this. If you hurt that girl, take advantage of her or anything of that nature,” he said with a look that carried his full meaning even if his words had not, “there will be consequences; if not at the hands of anyone on Earth then from someone much more powerful.”

Jayne would’ve liked to argue, said he didn’t care none what Book or even God thought of what he did, but that weren’t altogether true. ‘Sides, he had no want in him to do little River no harm, thought never entered his head. He kept his silence, just nodded his head that he understood, and that was that, for now.


	10. Don’t Let It Be Love

Kaylee Frye weren’t no coward, and she weren’t about to shy away none when it came to returning to school the very next day. Still, she didn’t much look forward to the whispers and pointing she knew was gonna come her way when she walked the halls of Firefly High. Rumours’d be flyin’ thick and fast, that she knew for sure. Her boyfriend was a lying cheating feh feh pi goh and she knew it afore she ever took up with him again. Was more or less waitin’ for him to turn around and mess up again, and Bester didn’t let her down on that score at least, no siree.

On the upside to bein’ a fool, at least little Kaylee had friends enough to be on her side. When she and Wash arrived at school in his car like usual, the rest of her crew was already there waiting for her - Mal, Zoe, and Jayne, plus River and Simon too. She’da liked to of raised a smile for ‘em but she couldn’t hardly manage it. They was good folks and she appreciated their kindness, but she couldn’t be happy and sunny today, not for a little while at least. Sure, she’d taken up with Bester just to get Simon’s attention in the first place, but that didn’t mean she liked any more he made a fool outta her. Reminded her how bad menfolk could be for her sometimes.

“It ain’t so bad,” she said anyway, as she walked around the car and faced her friends. “I ain’t dyin’ or nothin’. Just a gorram stupid girl with her head in a cloud, I guess,” she berated herself with a sigh as her eyes went to the ground.

“Blinded by a pretty face,” said River, nodding her head as if she knew all about what Kaylee was going through, despite the fact that everyone else was fair sure that weren’t so. “Happens to everyone.”

“Won’t happen to me again,” said her friend definitely. “I am done with boys turnin’ my head, making me fall over my own feet for ‘em,” she practically stamped her foot indignantly as she turned to walk into the school building with all of her friends at her sides. “Now on, I got friends enough, I don’t want nor need no boyfriend,” she said, oblivious to what she was doing to poor Simon with her determined words.

Others amongst her friends noticed the look on his face, but said not a thing about it. None but River who hung back with her brother and leant in to speak near his ear.

“Bright shining anger, hot as lightning,” she told him. “Storm will pass soon, wait it out,” she said with a smile, before practically dancing off to catch up to their friends.

Simon couldn’t conceive how his mei mei seemed to know so much about relationships when she was so young and inexperienced with the opposite sex. Of course, there was no telling how long her naivity of men might last when she was spending time with Jayne Cobb.

Now there was a friendship Simon was much more concerned about than even his own with Kaylee. River and Jayne were total opposites, and whilst he understood that had the potential to lead to attraction, he had hoped his sister would develop vastly better taste than that. For now he didn’t say much on the topic, knowing as he did that trying to defy River to do something would only make her all the more determined. He had only mentioned the odd connection between herself and her newest friend in passing and River had let out a girlish laugh at the obvious undertone in his voice.

‘Men and women are perfectly capable of platonic relationships,’ she had told him, as if he were an idiot instead of the top-of-the-class brain he really was. ‘You’re such a boob,’ she had muttered on walking away from him, and Simon had smiled in spite of himself at her attitude.

Now he still had that strange niggling feeling that wouldn’t leave, and before long there was no doubt going to be a problem when it came to the River-Jayne relationship, whatever form it took at this moment or later on. As for himself, Simon was going to have to go against the plans he’d made and take two steps back before he even managed one forward towards Kaylee. Badger’s idea to go sweeping her off her feet had seemed sensible in its way, but given the broken girl’s little anti-boyfriend speech this morning, Simon wasn’t so sure his sweeping would be appreciated. In fact it may end up earning him a similar fate to that hwun-dahn Bester, and a dented face at the hands or Jayne, Mal, Wash, or even Zoe, was not something Simon was hoping for anytime soon!

Further down the hall, River caught up to Jayne by his locker, tapping his left shoulder then darting to his right, making him look for her where she was not. She giggled at his expression when he finally realised what had happened.

“Gorram crazy girl.” He rolled his eyes at her childish antics, serious in a second as he glanced the other way down the hall and caught sight of the death glare Book was sending his way.

A teacher he may be these days, but the man had been a preacher too long to be able to keep from deliverin’ a sermon once in a while. He’d pretty much warned Jayne off from getting anything like close to River. Last couple of English classes, he’d made it plenty clear all be it metaphorical like that he had his eye on him. There was a special hell for folks who did things they didn’t oughta with girls like little River Tam.

“Serious expression,” she noted as she got in his field of vision. “Could talk to me about whatever’s troubling-”

“What I want to talk to you for, crazy little girl?” he asked her, a nasty edge to his voice that wounded her easily. “Now, get!” he shooed her away, turning his back on her.

He didn’t like doin’ it, didn’t wanna see that hurt in her eyes when he snapped at her like that, but it got her to get the hell away from him like he wanted for now. Stopped Book lookin’ at him like some kinda evil thing, stopped him gettin’ a worse and dirtier reputation than he already had.

“Yi dwei da buen chuo roh,” muttered River as she bolted off down the corridor, away from one young man she actually thought was her friend.

* * *

“Mal, you gotta snap outta this,” his best friend told him as they passed down the hallway of Firefly High, his eyes locking onto the door marked ‘Guidance Councillor’ as if willing it to open.

“Snap outta what?” he asked, though it took a few seconds more for his gaze to waver and his eyes to turn their attention to Zoe.

“You ain’t stupid,” she said with a look. “I don’t need to spell out to you what I’m talking about.”

“Zoe...” he said, pulling her into a quiet corner where he figured on no-one hearing what he said next.

Mal hadn’t noticed the little red head who had followed him and his friend down the hall, and was now hid around the next corner, her ear trained on his voice alone. Had he realised, there was no way he’d have spoken so freely about his feelings for a certain staff member.

“Can’t rightly explain how it is to ya,” he told Zoe in an agitated whisper. “Don’t reckon you’re gonna understand it if’n I don’t, but me and Inara, we got a connection.”

“A connection?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “That what they’re calling it these days, Mal? Seems to me what you got is the makings of an affair, a felony, and an expulsion, you two don’t watch your step.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” he practically exploded, though all in a quieter-than-usual voice, for fear of being heard. “Ain’t nothin’ I don’t reckon I thought on my ownself when it comes to me and that woman, but I can’t help it, Zoe,” he told her honestly.

Zoe didn’t doubt that Mal had feelings for Ms Serra, and not necessarily just the teenage boy’s hormone-driven lust that they all had over a woman like her. The thing of it was, Mal seemed like the tough and uncaring type, but bein’ as she was his best friend for more’n a decade now, Zoe knew that weren’t even a little bit true. He had emotions enough and good sense too in a lot of ways. That’s how she knew Mal felt a whole boatload of feelings for Inara - she wouldn’t be worth the risk if’n he didn’t.

“Be careful is all I’m sayin’,” she told him firmly. “My experience, one kiss leads to another, and then ‘fore y’know it, could be too late to turn back,” she told him, not knowing that it was already too late if’n it was the plan to keep Mal and Inara’s relationship secret, which it was.

Saffron heard every word and her eyes went wide at the sound of each one. They threatened to roll clear out of her head when Mal thanked Zoe for her advice anyhow, and moved towards the forbidden door that belonged to Ms Serra. A light tap and then he let hismelf into the office, as Zoe shook her head and walked away. Saffron stayed, moving to stand by the Guidance Councillor’s door that had not quite shut.

“Mal, please-” she heard Ms Serra say, only to be cut off as the young man interrupted.

“’Nara, can’t keep running from this,” he told her, and Saffron could only imagine the clinch as no more words were said, but a muffled moan escaped Inara’s lips.

That was some kiss Mal just planted on her and make no mistake.

“We should meet later,” he told her, as Saffron, sure no-one was watching her, peeked through the gap in the door and saw the pair with their arms around each other. “Here,” said Mal, putting a note down on Inara’s desk. “Tonight. Don’t leave me waitin’,” he told her as he backed up towards the door.

“Mal,” she said, sounding less than definite, as Saffron realised she needed to move if she wasn’t to be caught. “I’ll try.” Immediately, Inara seemed to change her mind and Mal left the office at least partially satisfied, and entirely pleased with himself.

Saffron watched him go a smile coming over her own face, in spite of what she had just heard and seen. It did not thrill her one bit to have the man she wanted most pandering to that whorey hag of a Guidance Councillor instead of falling over himself to be with her like he should. Mal would learn she wasn’t to be messed with, of course. The good girl routine was getting her nowhere, and so it was time for Plan B.

* * *

When the final bell rang, it made a change for Jayne to be allowed to leave with all the other students, instead of having to stay behind and face yet another detention. Unfortunately, it seemed he still wasn’t going to get to do his own thing, as a pair of Freshman kids came careering down the hall, almost falling over each other as they reached Jayne and Mal.

“Hey, what in the gorram hell...?” started Mal, only to be cut off by the rambling of the twin kids who he didn’t know from Adam.

“They’re coming for us,” one gasped out, barely breathing.

“You said you’d protect us,” the other added, hands on his knees as he bent double, sucking in as much oxygen as he could.

“Aaw, hell,” complained Jayne as he realised what was going on. “These here is Fanty and Mingo; the boys that been payin’ me. Y’know, to play bodyguard and all,” he explained to his friend.

“Best you get to bein’ protector of the people then, I reckon,” joked his friend, slapping him on the back. “I cant be waitin’ for ya,” he said as he headed off down the corridor. “Got me a sweet date to be getting ready for,” he called as he backed down the hallway and was gone.

“Gorram fool,” muttered Jayne before turning his attention back to the kids that stood afore him, all pale and shakin’ like they was gonna die - well, without his help maybe they was. “Time we dealt with this asshole once and for all,” he said, turning back to his locker and shoving his bag and jacket inside.

It was unlikely anyone was gonna wanna mess with Jayne Cobb any time, but he was a genuine sight to be fearin’ as he strode down the halls of Firefly High today. The young man had muscles aplenty and an expression that told all he weren’t none amused at havin’ his time wasted by punk kids in Freshman year. Little did he know that the bully after his protectees wasn’t all he had to face.

“Mei yong ma duh tse gu yong!” he swore colourfully as he flung open the side door to reveal the Freshman bully, his two usual henchman types, and one much larger guy stood behind.

“You think you’re so smart, faggots,” said the boy in front, the bully who made the kids lives hell just ‘cause they was a little different to them and just the same as each other. “You got your bodyguard, I got mine,” he chuckled, soundin’ as near to evil as a fourteen year old ever could.

Immediately the twins ducked behind Jayne, leaving him alone to face the group. The worst of them came from the back, a hulking mass of a guy, even bigger than Jayne himself, with a tattoo across half his face and a few more everywhere else.

“Jayne Cobb, meet my cousin,” the scrawny kid chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest. “This here is Crow, on a little vacation from college, looking for someone to take out some frustration on.” He grinned.

The one they called Crow squared up to Jayne, puffing out his chest and towering over his competitor by a good few inches.

“Ain’t afraid o’ you,” said the high schooler, and honest truth was he looked like he meant it.

Still, in the back of his head, Jayne was panicking just a might now. This guy was big, make no mistake, and whilst he was pretty sure he could come out of this alive, he didn’t much like the idea of the broken bones he was gonna suffer. He surely weren’t being paid enough by them Freshman kids for the beatin’ he was about to take, that was for gorram sure.

“You should be afraid,” said Crow with a grin that was missing a couple of teeth.

A second later his fist came flying, and Jayne was lucky to catch it afore it clocked him square across the jaw. The fight was on, and the bully and his cronies weren’t about to be left out of it, chasing down Fanty and Mingo the second they tried to bolt, diving on ‘em and bringin’ ‘em to the ground easy enough.

Jayne couldn’t care about his protectees right now, had too much of a fight on his hands his ownself as he was knocked to the ground and about to get seriously whaled on. There was only so much a man could take by way of beatin’ and too much more of this was gonna be Jayne’s fill.

Sure this next punch to the head was gonna take him out for sure, as Crow grinned evilly over him, an almighty scream, a battle cry almost, erupted outta somebody Jayne never for a second expected to see comin’ to the rescue. Crow was at least distracted long enough that Jayne got a good kick in somewhere good and vulnerable, bringing the over-sized thug to his knees. Before he had a chance to think about getting up, Crow received another blow, the failing arms and legs of a battle-ready female flinging herself onto his back and ripping the hell outta him.

Jayne barely had a chance to realise that River had just thrown herself into his fight as he scrambled to his feet, dragging the back of his hand across his face to remove the blood from under his nose. He turned around to see Fanty and Mingo doing their best at beating back their bullies, something Jayne was quick to help with, dragging the little punks away and tossing them easily on the ground. He had no time to do anything else as Crow let out a roar and threw River off his back where she landed sprawled on the ground on her front.

Seeing red the moment he saw her go down, Jayne caught Crow off guard the second he turned back around, catching him with an upper cut to the jaw, a boot to the groin, and a further smack in the head as the big guy went down.

A police siren in the distance suggested the cops had heard a ruckus, or someone else had and called them. Immediately the bullies and their victims scattered one way and the other, Crow getting himself up and away like the coward he was. Jayne immediately hurried to River, helping her up from the ground and rushing her away from the scene before they got into any more trouble than they needed too. He was stunned to find her laughing beneath his arm as he swept her around the side of the building out of harms way.

“Exhilarating,” she said breathlessly, leaning her back against the wall as Jayne did the same right beside her. “Feels good, to do the right thing.” She smiled, that expression wavering some as her eyes ran over the injuries her friend had sustained.

Jayne was going to have a black eye before the morning, and the cut on his other cheek was not gonna heal none too easy either. He was all cuts, bruises, and dirt, his T-shirt most likely ruined and his pants in a ripped up state too. His Ma would have his hide, he had no doubt as he also looked himself over quick. A second later, his attention went to River and he hated to see blood on her face.

“Crazy little woman,” he muttered as he reached out a hand to her, wiping the redness carefully from beneath her lip with his thumb.

It was a strange feeling to River. One moment they were both fighting, fists and feet, all violent and apparently bloody, the next Jayne was as gentle with her as anything. It was the oddest anomaly she had ever encountered, but she loved it all the same.

“Crazy, maybe,” she said as she considered it, shivering involuntarily as his hand dropped away from her face. “Good friend, definitely.” She nodded once. “Would not let you fight alone.”

“Coulda got yourself killed!” he told her definitely, angrily, she realised, but it didn’t change anything for her.

“Could have got yourself killed too,” she retorted, just as determined as he was. “Doesn’t stop a man called Jayne, won’t stop her either.”

He shook his head at her crazy gorram attitude, but there was no way Jayne could deny she was all kinds of useful in that there fight, and she’d shown them dumbass boys a thing or two. Still, didn’t sit right with him to see her this way, to have her help him fight some stupid battle he didn’t oughta found his ownself in anyhow.

“Got yourself right banged up, little woman,” he told her, ghosting a hand past her shoulder where her dress had gotten torn, a bruise already starting to show right there on her arm underneath the damage to her clothes.

“Not the first time.” She shrugged, making Jayne stare a moment, but it seemed she either couldn’t or wouldn’t explain right now as she moved past him to peek around the corner and ensure the coast was clear. “Walk me home?” she asked, apparently not so much a question she expected him to answer but rather just to follow the instruction, as she set off at a fair pace her ownself, looking back at him all expectant like.

Jayne Cobb couldn’t do much else but pick up his feet and get to movin’. Sure as the worlds turned, he’d never completely understand River Tam, but it sure was an adventure tryin’.


	11. You and Me

“You’re staring,” said River as she walked like a tight-rope walker along the low wall on her way home, a ritual she had begun her first day and kept up ever since. “Why?” she asked, not even looking at Jayne til she had hopped off the other end of the wall and landed beside him again.

“Just wonderin’ is all,” he told her, barely glancing her way. “How many fights like that you been in?” he asked her, hearing her sigh as they walked along together.

“More than I’d like,” she admitted. “She is not pre-disposed to favour violence,” explained River. “Skills were forced upon her, forced to learn, to survive.”

Jayne didn’t know quite what to make of what she was telling him. She was the rich and fancy type, weren’t like she ever lived on the wrong side of the tracks or went places where she’d have to defend herself. Fancy house, fancy school, fancy family and friends, couldn’t think there was ever a time she needed to be fightin’ with anyone, ‘specially not really fightin’ with her fists and all. Sure, he knew she could pack a punch, but he still didn’t know why and her ramblin’ riddles weren’t helping none.

“See, my Pa taught me that womenfolk shouldn’t be in fights and all, but I know these days is different to his,” he said thoughtfully. “Like Zoe, she’s better in a brawl’n Wash is.”

“Yes, that makes sense,” said River, as she laughed lightly at that. “Sometimes is necessary for girls to fight, when all girls are together, no men to defend, no-one to care.” She shook her head. “At the Academy,” she visibly shuddered just mentioning the place and Jayne hated to see her look so shook up by anything.

“They hurt you there,” he said, realisation suddenly dawning in his somewhat thick head, his words not a question but a definite statement that she nodded agreement with.

“Bullies exist in all places.” She sighed. “Too smart is as bad as too dumb.”

Jayne felt sick just thinking about what the poor girl went through. Womenfolk could be as nasty as men, worse even sometimes. Seemed to him that River had a bad time of it in her last school. All them girls she oughta got along with saw her as too smart, maybe too pretty, could even be too rich. Probably made fun of her ‘cause her folks didn’t care none, ‘cause her brother did for her instead of her Ma and Pa. There were a hundred and one nasty reasons mean folks could find to pick on other folks, and whilst not a one of ‘em made any sense to Jayne, he could see how others might use them against a person.

“Don’t want pity,” said River suddenly, clearly having seen the look on his face despite the fact she’d hardly looked until now when they reached her doorstep and turned to face each other. “Is why Simon is still in the dark,” she admitted.

“He don’t know ‘xactly what happened to you there?” asked Jayne, finding it strange that she wouldn’t tell the only kin she had.

“He worries enough already,” she shrugged her slim shoulders, immediately regretting the action as her bag slid down her arm and aggravated the bruise growing rapidly there.

Jayne winced for her as he reached to take the bag from her and carried it into the house his ownself. River smiled at the simple action, thanking her friend as they walked through to the living room and he dropped her bag down onto the couch for her.

“So, I oughta get goin’,” he said then, shifting kind of awkwardly as he looked towards the door. “I, er... I guess I oughta thank you,” he said, words not often spoken by a guy like him, but necessary in this moment. “Did me a kindness, distracting that hwun-dahn Crow and all.”

“Her pleasure to help.” River smiled, stood there before him, sweet as you please even as she was all battle-scarred from their fight.

Jayne had never seen a woman look so beautiful and had to remind himself immediately she weren’t even that. She was just a girl, a kid even, and he was a sick man if he even thought about touching her. Turning on his heel, he was out the door so fast, Simon would hardly have seen the going of him were it not for the fact he misjudged his route and jarred the other boys shoulder as he practically ran away.

Looking appropriately bemused by the sight of a blood-stained and bruised Jayne Cobb bolting from his home, Simon wandered into the living room and found his sister pulling her books out of her bag. Glancing back out of the door to where Jayne had just disappeared, his eyes then returned to River as he spoke.

“I still cannot understand what it is with you and that... ape,” he said, only now looking at his sister properly when she looked up at him.

“Friends only,” she said vaguely, hating the way Simon gasped at the sight of the cut lip she had sustained, quickly followed by the rip in the dress, the bruise on her arm.

“Oh my God, mei-mei,” he said as he sat down beside her, looking her over and pushing her hair off her face. “River, did he...? Was it Jayne that...?”

“Ridiculous presumption,” she said, apparently angered by his words as she pushed his arm away from her and stood up fast. “A friend would never harm me,” she said with a definite shake of her head.

“Then I don’t understand,” her brother told her, his mind in a spin.

All he knew for sure was that his sister was injured somehow and yet she didn’t seem all that phased by it. It was as if she had been attacked and yet he couldn’t really believe that idiot Jayne would be capable of this, not where a girl was concerned. River didn’t even seem upset anyway, just ready to do her homework and carry on as normal.

“It’s nothing important,” she insisted. “Got caught up trying to help others, feel fine.” She shrugged, uncaring of her injuries apparently, and still somewhat angered by her brother’s accusing of Jayne.

“I wish you would talk to me,” urged Simon as she made to leave the room. “Lately I feel as if you’d rather talk to Jayne Cobb than me.”

River didn’t answer as such, just continued out of the door, muttering something in Chinese that Simon was pretty sure he’d rather not hear anyway. He really wasn’t very good with women, not even his own sister anymore apparently.

* * *

“I can hardly believe I’m here,” said Inara as she stood behind Mal at the bar, not the one they’d accidentally met in before, but somewhere on the outskirts of town where they was less likely to run into folks they knew.

“Well, hello, to you too, Inara,” he greeted her as he turned the bar stool around to face her, his eyes moving down her body and up again.

She sure was a beauty, all womanly elegance in a satiny red number that showed off every sexy curve. Wasn’t exactly what a woman wore when she didn’t wanna be seen, which surprised Mal just a little given she was the one so desperate to keep their relationship, in whatever form it took, on the down low, for want of a better term.

“Is that for me?” she gestured to the drink sat by his own on the bar, and barely waiting for him to nod his answer, she picked up the glass and moved away, practically dragging Mal with her.

She had them in a corner booth in a second, mostly hidden by fake foliage and the backs of other people already seated around them.

“Seems to me you’re more than a might nervous ‘bout bein’ here tonight,” said Mal as he watched her sip her drink, glancing over both elegant shoulders as if to check they had not been spotted together. “And yet you showed up, so-”

“What else could I do?” She shook her head, dark curls bobbing around her face as she did so. “Malcolm Reynolds, you are not the easiest man to say no to,” she admitted.

If nothing else, Mal was proud of the fact she’d called him a man rather than a boy or worse some kid. He knew all too well the gap in age between them, and though it didn’t bother him none, he knew she had more to lose if their relationship became public knowledge. Sure, there weren’t much of a relationship yet to be discovered, but he was hopin’ for it, sure as the worlds turned he was doin’ that.

“Where’s that ung jeong jia ching jien soh Wing think ya are tonight?” he asked, unable to help himself.

“I told Atherton I was meeting a friend,” she explained. “It wasn’t a lie. Though honestly, Mal, Atherton really isn’t as black as you would paint him,” she defended the man she was engaged to, though knew in her heart she never really wished to marry in reality.

“He’s such a fine and dandy fella as you say, why’d you come meetin’ me here tonight?” he challenged her to argue as he took a long drink of his beer, gaze never leaving her eyes for a second.

“Mal.” She sighed. “You don’t understand... and I’m not even certain I can explain,” she said, looking so awkward and almost pained.

His hand crossed the table to cover hers in a moment as he spoke softly to her.

“’Nara, all I need to know is clear to me,” he told her. “You and me, we got us somethin’ can’t be ignored, and I’m done tryin’,” he said definitely. “And I’m sorry if that makes your life awkward and all-”

“It’s beyond awkward, Mal,” she cut in, meaning to pull her hand away, but unable to do so as he gently gripped her fingers, sending the strangest electric-like feeling up her slender arm and through her entire body. “I told you, everything I have is because of Atherton and his family. The apartment we live in, the clothes I wear, the job I have. A great deal of my worldly possessions are not mine at all, and without his family’s good favour, I... I fear for what will happen to me,” she said, apparently so serious and upset by the very idea of all this happening that tears came to her eyes.

“Hey, now,” immediately Mal was moving closer to her, his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

She stiffened a moment at the contact, then simply relaxed into his touch, unable to help herself. This was every kind of wrong and she knew it. She had lied to Atherton when she came here - Mal was not a friend, as much as he was a man she desired. Several years her junior he may be, but a man he still was, able to make her feel so much with a simple look or touch, so much more than her fiance ever could.

“I’m such a fool,” she mumbled against his chest as he held her tight.

Mal wasn’t sure what she meant, though he feared the worst. Most like she believed she was an idiot getting mixed up with the likes of him, but it weren’t as if he was making things worse for her. Money weren’t everything, good to have that was a sure fire thing, but not the only thing in the ‘verse worth havin’. This fancy fella that Inara was tied too obviously gave her everything but the love she deserved, else why would she be here with him?

“’Nara,” said Mal, his fingers at her chin encouraging her to look at him. “You tell me now that I ain’t no cold comfort for what you ain’t gettin’ at home,” he said seriously as his eyes met her tear-filled own.

“Mal, you... you’re the last person I should be thinking about in this way,” she told him honestly, her hand reaching out to his face, “but I am certain the only one I can ever feel this way about,” she promised him, swallowing hard.

Her eyes fells shut as his thumbs ghosted over her cheeks, wiping away tears he could not bear to witness.

“Can’t say as feelin’ this way about you is makin’ my life altogether simple neither,” he told her softly, “but walkin’ away ain’t an option no more,” he added as she looked at him once again.

There was no choice left but the kiss that followed, his lips on hers like coming home somehow, bringing her alive in such a way as she hadn’t ever felt with anybody else. There were rumours, she had heard them with her own ears, that she had begun relationships of all types with various students at Firefly High. Until now, it had all been lies. Until now she had done nothing worse than find herself on the receiving end of a young man’s amorous advances across her desk, and such offers had always been turned down. Now things were so different, now she was falling for the most inappropriate of young men, and yet there was not a thing she could do about it. There seemed little point in fighting anymore.


	12. The Bitch Song

“Come in, Miss Tam.”

For reasons she couldn’t quite figure out, the sound of the Principal’s voice, even when he was being kind to her, sent a shiver of fear down River’s spine. This was perhaps the last place she wanted to be, not least because she had been on her way to find Jayne, her very favourite friend. The fact he was not here in Niska’s office brought her a little comfort since it was unlikely to be in regards to the fight they had taken part in a couple of days before. Still, Niska was looking at her in the mot disconcerting way as she took a seat on the other side of the desk, next to Ms Serra who smiled politely.

“Not expected,” said River, not really meaning for it to slip out of her mouth and apparently surprised that it had.

“Really, Miss Tam, you should not look so much worried,” the Principal told her. “You are not in trouble of any kind, at least not with me.” He smiled worryingly. “Apparently, somebody else is giving you trouble, yes? If this bruise is anything to go by,” he gestured to the mark on her face that she immediately touched, her hand staying there as if to hide the evidence despite the fact it had clearly already been seen.

“An accident,” she lied smoothly. “Door knob.”

“Ah, yes, they can be tricky.” Niska chuckled, though he believed not a word of her excuse, it was not why they were here. “Miss Tam, we are here to discuss options of your learning,” he explained to her. “I have been speaking with Ms Serra and we have been going over your test scores.”

“You’ve been excelling in every class, River,” said the Guidance Councillor kindly as she showed the young woman evidence of what they were saying, scores and grades far higher than anyone else in her grade, already putting her at the top of every class after just a few weeks of attending Firefly High.

“We were speaking of possibilities, perhaps letting you move up straight into the Junior grade,” the Principal told her, as River looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Same as Simon,” she noted. “Kaylee, Wash.” The names of her friends came to mind and her smile only grew wider.

She had few friends in her own grade, the other girls could be cruel in their jealousy of her talents. Any real friends she had were those made by proxy via Simon. She would love to attend classes with them, she would love to complete her schooling as quickly as possible.

“This is your choice to make, River,” said Inara. “We don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Feels fine.” She grinned. “Junior grade would suit me, perhaps even Senior. Simon’s homework seems simple,” she told the pair, eliciting chuckles from both Principal and Guidance Councillor.

“One step at a time, hmm?” Niska suggested. “We shall prepare schedule for you, all Junior classes starting from Monday morning. How is this for you?”

“Affirmative, agreed.” River nodded once as she stood up, practically curtseying as she thanked the two and turned to leave.

Inara rose to follow her out, a smile still on her lips, until Principal Niska called her back at the last moment.

“Inara, I wish you would stay, my dear,” he told her, in that way he had that told her it was not so much a suggestion or request as it was an order.

Her happy expression slipping somewhat, Inara retook her seat, getting no chance to ask what the problem might be before she heard her boss on the comm to his secretary, asking for Mal to be sent in. She tried not to react to the sound of her lover’s name, for that was the only label she could really find to pin on the guy. Of course, in her heart he was much more than just that, but now was not the time to wonder on it.

“Ah, Malcolm Reynolds.” The old man smiled too widely as Mal came into the office, noting Inara’s presence and trying to be less than obvious in his surprise at seeing her there.

“Principal Niska.” He nodded politely. “Ms Serra,” he added as he took the seat River had left just a minute ago. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, indeed,” the Principal said, folding his hands together on the desk and leaning over towards Mal and Inara, apparently not noticing the door had been left ajar as he spoke. “Now, let us speak of the truth, and the importance of that.”

“Ain’t an idea what you’re drivin’ at, sir.” Mal shook his head, the very picture of innocence which somewhat astounded Inara if it didn’t Niska.

“Really?” The old man nodded, a dangerous look in his eyes by now, though neither Mal nor Inara dared react to it at all. “Then perhaps you might tell me, Mr Reynolds, Miss Serra, where the two of your were two nights ago, hmm?” he asked them, leaning back in his chair now, every inch a Bond villain or some such. “A little bird has told me perhaps you were together, outside of school, in some compromising position, maybe?”

“Principal Niska, I assure you, I have no idea who told you such lies, but Malcolm Reynolds and I...” Inara started strong but floundered almost immediately Niska turned accusing eyes upon her. “I... we have no improper relationship.”

“Is this so, Mr Reynolds?” he asked Mal who tensed a moment before answering.

“Can’t imagine how these ugly rumours get started, sir,” he said with a tight smile, knowing that if he said too much he’d only start digging himself a hole he couldn’t ever get out from.

“Uh-huh.” The old man nodded his head slowly. “Rumours, gossip, reputation. None of these is solid,” he agree, “but there is no solid on your side either. No evidence, no witness to prove anything-”

“There is.” A voice from the door made everybody turn to look, and no-one was more astonished than Mal to see Saffron framed in the doorway.

“This is a private meeting,” the Principal began, clearly quite angry at the interruption, but the little red-head was quick to step in before he blew his top.

“I am sorry, Principal Niska,” she practically curtseyed as she came into the room, pushing the door closed behind her. “I did not mean to pry nor interrupt,” she assured him, “but I couldn’t help myself. I was concerned for my sweetheart when you called him in here,” she said, reaching for Mal’s hand where it lay on the arm of the chair and picked it up in both of hers. “I needed to know what kind of trouble he might be in.”

“And now you hear truth,” said the Principal with an almost evil smile, as if he were enjoying the fact that he was finally proving Mal was a liar and a cheat.

“No, sir,” Saffron shocked him with her answer. “I hear nasty rumours and lies about my man,” she said definitely. “Sure as I’m stood here, Mal couldn’t have been seen with Ms Serra two nights ago, because he was with me,” she declared, all wide-eyed and sweet as if she were telling the whole entire truth of the matter.

To say Mal and Inara were astounded would be an understatement, but they kept their reactions to a minimum as Niska looked from Saffron to the would-be couple and back.

“This is truth?” he checked with the red-head who nodded solemnly, sending a look Mal’s way as soon as she were able that made him jump into action.

“Surely is, sir,” he agreed, getting up from his seat and wrapping an arm around Saffron’s shoulders, trying to ignore that hers crept round his waist, her head resting on him too by now. “Wouldn’t doubt a man and his sweet and lovin’ girlfriend now would ya, sir?” he asked Niska, the two men sharing a look that almost proved this whole thing was go-se.

Still, there wasn’t really anything to be argued right now, and the old devil knew it, just as well as Mal did. After a long pause in which all three before him held their breath, he finally admitted defeat.

“Very well,” he said. “My apologies, Ms Serra, it appears I am making of mistake.”

“No problem, Principal,” she accepted graciously, getting out of the office as fast as she were able to excuse herself.

Mal and Saffron followed, still with their arms around each other, even as they got out into the corridor. He finally let go of her around the next corner, when Mal was sure their charade would not be uncovered. A laugh escaped his lips, a little too loud and just this side of delirious as he faced her.

“Saffron.” He shook his head. “Can’t hardly believe you just did that for me,” he said, gripping her by the shoulders as he looked gratefully down at her. “Thank you. Honest to God, thank you.”

“It was no problem, Mal,” she assured him with a sweet smile. “You know I told you I’d do anything to help you, to please you,” she told him, everything in her looks and tone telling him she meant those words in the truest sense - that was ever so slightly creepifying and weird.

“Saffron, y’know, the truth of it is-” he began, only to find her finger on his lips had stopped him from continuing.

“Ssh,” she told him. “Don’t tell me. Just remember what I’ve done for you, what I’m willing to do,” she said, licking her lips. “I mean, with Homecoming coming up and all... Think about it.” She smiled, sliding out from his grasp then and walking away.

Mal was left dumbfounded, wondering just exactly what she meant by those words she said. Sure as the worlds turned, she had to know how it was with him and ‘Nara to know he needed an alibi for Niska. That woulda worried him some were it not for the fact Saffron was so sweet on him, she was pretty much bound to keep any and all secrets she held for him.

Trouble of it was, if’n Saffron knew Mal’s feelin’s for Inara, seemed mighty strange she should still be making eyes at him, making suggestions that maybe he should take her to Homecoming. Still, weren’t exactly like he could take Inara to that shindig, not without a fuss bein’ made, kinda fuss that got her fired and him expelled.

Hell, maybe he would do Saffron a favour and take her to the dance, if that was what her innocent little heart desired, that was what Mal was thinking as he wandered away to find his friends, unaware of just how wrong he was about this little red-head’s intentions.

Down the hall, Saffron slipped into the girls bathroom, wedging the door closed behind her so she would not be disturbed. Out from the central stall came another girl who smiled just as wickedly as the red-head who had come to meet her.

“You did well,” Saffron told her, pulling an envelope full of bills from her bookbag and handing it over.

“Always do.” Chari smiled as she peeked at her payment. “That true what I told Niska, anyhow?” she checked. “’Bout Malcolm Reynolds and Ms Serra?”

“That’s irrelevant,” snapped Saffron. “This money sees to it that you tell no-one else, dohn ma?” she said definitely.

Chari nodded her agreement and the other girl seemed happy to let her leave then. Wandering over to the sinks, Saffron leaned over and peered at herself in the mirror, reapplying her ruby lipstick and smiling overly much at her own reflection.

“You will see things my way, Malcolm Reynolds,” she said definitely, an almost evil laugh escaping her lips. “I always get my way in the end.”

* * *

“Thank you, class,” said Book as he let his latest group of students leave, something they did quickly since this was the last period of the day and all were eager to escape.

All except one as it turned out, as Book finished putting papers and such in his briefcase and turned to find one student still sat at her desk, all alone now and staring off into space.

“Kaylee?” he said with genuine concern as he approached her. “Kaylee, are you alright?” he asked her carefully, as he came to perch on the edge of the desk in front.

“Oh, Mr Book.” She shook her head as she came out of her daze and found herself alone in the room save for the teacher now. “I’m awful sorry, I... I just...”

“It’s alright, Kaylee,” he assured her with a smile. “I’m not so much concerned you daydreamed the end of my class away,” he told her. “I’m actually more worried about what has you so distracted. It just isn’t like you.” He shook his head, concern evident on his features.

Kaylee thought about telling him everything was fine, but that was a lie. Besides, thinking on it, she realised that if anyone could help her out it might just be this much older and wiser man.

“Mr Book,” she began, looking more at her own fingers than at him, as she chipped at some old worn nail polish. “I think maybe I’m a bad person,” she said, before going on to explain. “See, there’s this boy and he’s real swai and all kinds of nice and interesting.” She smiled, thinking of Simon and how wonderful he seemed to her. “But he didn’t seem to pay me no mind, not really, and I thought I could make him notice me if I just showed a little attention kinda elsewhere,” she said, wincing at the sound of her own words as she realised she already probably sounded kind of trampy before she explained half her troubles.

“Kaylee, my dear,” sympathised Book. “I’m sure we are all guilty of trying to get attention from others and in some fairly questionable ways at various times in our lives,” he told her kindly. “The fact that you feel badly about this tells me much more about your character than the original act,” he assured her, his hand briefly on her arm in comfort.

“That ain’t all there is to it,” she admitted, looking awkward still as Book, who had been about to get up now settled back down to listen some more. “See, my dating this other guy didn’t hardly make the first guy jealous at all, and all I got out of it was lookin’ gorram dumb in front of the whole school.” She sighed. “Anyhow, now I gotta deal with this other boy.”

“There’s a third one?” Book checked he was following since he wasn’t certain he was keeping up with this long rambling tale about the various young men in Kaylee’s life.

“Yep, he’s my friend Zoe’s cousin,” she explained. “See, Tracey is awful nice and every time he visits I can’t help but go all gooey-eyed for him. He’s all sorts of charmin’ and all,” she said with a dreamy smile before catching herself and looking serious and bewildered once again. “I wanna be a good girl, Mr Book, wanna stay faithful to this boy I like a real lot, but if Tracey asks me out this visit, I’m afraid I won’t know how to say no to him,” she said, looking entirely defeated as she flopped her arms onto the desk with a thud. “All my Mama can say is I must be boy crazy, but... Oh, I don’t now what I’m doin’ anymore,” she said with clear exasperation.

She looked up at Book with such a hope in her eyes, it made him proud that she was willing to share her problems with him and would respect his opinion when he gave it. At the same time, it was a huge responsibility to be guiding these young people in their lives, and obviously he had to be careful about just exactly what he advised.

“Kaylee,” he said thoughtfully. “It seems to me that you’re just a little confused right now, not much different to any other person your age, male or female,” he assured her.

“So, you don’t think I’m like a sinner or nothin’?” she checked, at which Book found he had to stifle a chuckle.

“Not at all,” he promised her. “Kaylee, I believe that if you are true to your heart, and as honest and open with your, erm... suitors as you can be,” he said carefully, “then I have no doubt that all these young men, as well as God, will understand and not judge you so very harshly.”

Kaylee thought on his words a moment before a smile came to her lips, a sight Book was only too glad to see. In a moment she was up from her seat and gathering her things, grinning widely as she moved to go.

“Thanks, Mr Book, a very lot,” she said definitely, almost wishing he weren’t a teacher so it wouldn’t be wrong for her to hug him or give him a peck on the cheek.

As it was she settled for a grateful smile and a cheery wave as she left at last, feeling a whole lot better at day’s end than she had at the start of it.


	13. Shut Up and Smile

Badger was smiling widely as he and one his waitresses headed over to the corner booth in Cafe Persephone with plates and cups galore to serve his best group of customers. Malcolm Reynolds and his mates were regular customers and a good bunch of kids, never gave him no trouble and that was the sort of custom Badger loved best.

“Here we go ladies and gents,” he said as plates of fries and glasses of Coke were parked on the table, amongst other things. “Been a while since I saw this one,” he added as he glanced up and clocked the lad sat between Zoe and Kaylee. “How’s tricks, Tracey?”

“Much the same as always, Badger.” He nodded as he gratefully accepted his drink and gulped some down. “Nice to see the place hasn’t changed since I last visited,” he practically toasted his surroundings, though his eyes went quite quickly to Kaylee who blushed a pretty pink as she ducked her face behind her hair.

Badger looked from the girl to Simon and back, shaking his head as he finished up serving the food. Stupid boy still hadn’t made his move and given history’s happy little way of repeating itself, it didn’t look good for the young Mr Tam now Tracey was back on the scene.

“So, you stayin’ long this trip, Tracey?” asked Mal as he shoved a couple of fries in his mouth, mindful of getting any food he wanted before Jayne decided he was hungry.

“I don’t know, depends what happens.” He shrugged his reply. “Depends how long Zoe and my uncle can bear to have me around.”

“Long as you can stand us I think we can stand you.” His cousin smiled. “Besides, never known you stay longer than a week or so before your feet start itchin’ to carry you elsewhere.”

“That is true,” agreed Wash, his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. “Can’t say as I blame you though. If I didn’t have to do the school thing, travellin’d be everything to me too.”

“Not necessarily all it’s cracked up to be.” River sighed, as she picked at her food, not explaining any further on her own accord and nobody was really sure if they ought to ask or not.

“Well, schoolin’ didn’t exactly agree with me, as you well know, Wash.” Tracey smirked, unable to help himself, at which both River and Simon looked intrigued.

“Surely it’s against the law for you to not attend school anywhere,” the latter commented, wondering if he was feeling so aggravated by the presence of this guy at their table because he was so clever and cocky or because he was sat so close to Kaylee whilst Simon himself was stuck on the other side with his sister and Jayne – another pairing that was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

“Tracey here must’ve tried a dozen schools if’n he tried one,” Mal told him with a smile. “Beats me how ya never did get yourself in trouble with the law.”

“Plain dumb luck is what,” said Jayne with a grin, knowing he never would’ve been so lucky were it not for the fact the teachers were as scared o’ him as some of his fellow students.

“Nah, it’s skill that keeps me outta trouble most times.” Tracey smirked. “That and my good looks and charm,” he semi-joked, winking at Kaylee and making her giggle some.

Tracey was such a nice guy, she always did wonder how he ever got into so much trouble with schools. His parents all but gave up on his education after that, just let him be free to roam. How he survived, she hadn’t an idea, but he did it well, and still remained one of the most sweetest, swai young men she ever did meet.

“So, what’s new and exciting in Serenity Valley?” he asked then, waiting for any kind of response from his friends around the table.

“Ain’t much to say.” Kaylee shrugged. “’Cept o’ course for the Homecoming dance comin’ up real soon.”

“Really?” Tracey smiled, much to Simon’s disgust, because he had a horrible feeling he knew what was coming next and he just couldn’t do a darn thing about it. “Bet every guy in school got all lined up to ask you, Kaylee.”

“Naw, ain’t even so.” She shook her head, blushing a pretty pink, as Zoe elbowed Wash and he caught the look on Simon’s face that his girlfriend had already spotted.

“Our little Kaylee’s just waiting for the right man to ask, right, mei mei?” he said pointedly, so much so that even Jayne caught on!

“Yeah,” he agreed around a mouthful that he quickly swallowed down so he could talk better. “Right fella is all she needs to ask her.”

Clearly their efforts were in vain as Simon mis-read the signals they were passing between them. He made the assumption that they spoke of Tracey and not of him, and so made an excuse to leave the table and head for the bathroom. River sighed a heavy sigh, thinking what a boob her brother was as all eyes followed Simon’s back and then turned back to each other.

“Well, seems to me if you’re waiting for the right fella, Kaylee, maybe you just found him.” He smiled down at her. “Never did go to a fancy shindig like that in any of my own schools. What do you say to me taking you to your Homecoming dance?”

Her answer was obviously going to be yes, and Jayne didn’t need to stick round to hear all the girly gushing that followed. Instead he got to his feet and followed after Simon, planning to set the boy straight. Kaylee was his special mei mei and he didn’t want her tyin’ herself to every gorram piece of go-se that came along. She deserved a decent kind of a boyfriend to take care of her and all, and as much as Simon was a pompous ass with a stick rammed up his pigu, he was a sight better for Kaylee than Bester, Tracey, or any other idiot that would likely break her heart afore too long.

“You really is a gorram fool,” said Jayne as he bust into the men’s room, finding Simon stood by the sink all solemn-faced as he’d expected. “Now you gone and missed your perfect chance to ask little Kaylee to that dumbass Homecoming dance.”

“Thank you,” said Simon with sarcasm evident, “because romantic advice from you is really what I need right now.”

“Hey, don’t be jumpin’ down my throat just ‘cause I’m tryin’ to help ya when Tracey Smith is steppin’ on your toes,” he snapped back at him, wondering why he even bothered, most like ‘cause he knew River’d appreciate the kindness to her brother, but Jayne didn’t wanna dwell too long on that topic right now.

“He’s not the only man that’s bothering me,” Simon admitted then, looking Jayne straight in the eye. “What do you think you’re doing with my sister?” he asked him outright, not actually letting the larger guy answer before he continued. “I mean to say, what are your intentions? After all, you know she’s just a child.”

“Ain’t so much a child.” Jayne shook his head. “Not that I’m doin’ anythin’ I gotta feel ashamed for,” he said definitely, pointing a stern finger. “Don’t you be gettin’ no smutty mind ’bout me and the little woman. We’s just friends is all,” he said definitely, not really sure he believed it his ownself but putting on a good enough act it’d seem the wannabe-Doc bought it anyway.

“That’s good.” Simon nodded once. “But it’s not the only problem. Were you the reason she was in a fight two days ago?” he asked, unsure what exactly he was going to do about it if it were true.

It wasn’t as if Simon stood a chance if he started a fist-fight with someone like Jayne Cobb. Chances were good he’d die trying to bring such a man down, and then who would care for River? To his credit, Jayne looked properly guilty about the injuries River suffered because of him, not that he’d dragged her into no fight and he was quick to make sure Simon knew that.

“She come divin’ in a fight, I never asked for no help,” he said definitely. “Told her I didn’t much like her gettin’ hurt ‘cause o’ me but... guess, she’s just a good friend is all.” He shrugged his large shoulders. “And you oughta know, girl can hold her own in a battle. Done took on one twice her size and didn’t do a half bad job bringin’ the hwun dahn down.” He smiled at the memory of the fight, and how beautiful River looked in full swing and after.

Shaking the thoughts from his head a moment later, he realised he had nothin’ else left to say to Simon and since the boy looked too dumb-struck to say anythin’ his ownself, Jayne just turned himself around and left. When he got back to the table, talk was still all about the damn Homecoming dance.

“Every girl wants an excuse for a fancy dress,” Kaylee was saying, the biggest grin on her face anyone had seen in a good long while.

“You’re not wrong,” agreed Zoe, “but no offence, mei mei, I’m not much for the froofy things you go for. I’m gonna have a dress, I want somethin’ with a little slink.”

“You want a slinky dress?” her boyfriend asked, eyes and mouth both open wide. “’Cause I can help in buying you a slinky dress,” he told her as she laughed at his over-the-top enthusiasm.

“Hell, we could all help with that,” said Jayne with a leer that was as playful as Zoe’s own response.

“I could hurt you,” she warned him, as everyone but River chuckled at the joke.

“Never been,” she said sadly with a heavy sigh, just as her brother returned to the table. “All girls school before this,” she explained to her assembled friends. “Never danced at a dance with dancing,” she said as she swayed a little to some imaginary tune in her head, clearly imagining what it might be like to attend such a party.

“You wanna go to Homecoming so bad, little woman, I can take ya,” offered Jayne, stunning the rest of the table into complete silence.

Simon immediately opened his mouth to protest but closed it again almost immediately when he realised he would not help matters by speaking. River liked Jayne, and the big lunk himself had promised they were only friends. Believing him seemed like a fool’s game but for all the characteristics he shared with an ape he did at least seem honest. It would be odd for all these people to remain friends with the guy if he was so very bad.

“Jayne would do this for her?” River smiled with apparent delight.

“Well, wouldn’t be like a date or nothin’,” he quickly explained when he realised he was being stared at by too many dangerous pairs of eyes that remind him of Book. “Just, well, I kinda owe ya a favour, don’t I?” he told her, barely looking her way as he did so.

River knew he must be referring to the fight she helped him win, and it didn’t entirely sit well with her that her being asked to her first dance was all part of a presumed payback of favours. Still, she would take what she could get right now. Attending a Homecoming Dance was like a dream come true, and especially with a man she liked as much as she did Jayne. He was her best friend lately, however odd that would sound to anybody else.

“Shiny!” declared Kaylee as River accepted Jayne’s invitation. “Means you can come shopping for pretties with me and Zoe.” She clapped her hands like an over-excited kid.

It would seem the afternoons topic of conversation was going to stick on this damn dance, and that didn’t thrill Mal none too much. It wasn’t as if he were against such a fancy shindig, and seein’ all his best girls so happy made him smile. Still, men weren’t so much interested in shindigs and fripperies, and if Mal himself were to attend such a thing, well, they weren’t exactly gonna let him bring the woman he wanted to.

The door of Cafe Persephone opening and closing caught his attention then, and he glanced up to see little Saffron letting herself inside. It was an opportunity for an escape from an inane conversation and a chance for him to make it known how grateful he was for her help earlier, and so Mal excused himself from the table and approached the little red-head as she headed out back.

“Hey Badger,” he called behind the counter. “Okay with you if I pass through,” he gestured to the door that was marked Staff Only. “Gotta talk to Saffron.”

“Go on then, just this once.” The Cafe owner rolled his eyes as he let Mal through. “Mind you don’t hold her up long though, she’s got work to do!” he called behind the young man as he nodded in agreement and disappeared into the back.

Saffron got a pleasant surprise when she glanced into the mirror before her and spotted Mal come in the door behind her. She smiled sweetly, fluffing her hair and turning to face him.

“Hey there,” he greeted her with a similar look. “Seems to me I owe you a debt o’ gratitude,” he told her. “You did me a hell of a kindness at school today, figured I should make it known that I’m proper thankful for it.”

“Surely, Mal, but you already told me this.” She smiled up at him, reaching past him for her apron and pulling it on.

“Reckon I did.” He nodded. “But seems to me we need to clear somethin’ up,” he said looking a might awkward as he scratched the back of his neck. “See, thing of it is, me and Inara-”

“You’re having a relationship,” she cut him off almost too abruptly, forcing her innocent smile back in place within a moment. “Some might call it an unseemly affair.”

“Some folks oughta keep their noses outta business that ain’t theirs,” he said just as sharply at which Saffron sighed.

“Well, that’s as may be,” she told him with a nod. “but given that all kinds of badness could come out of me spreading the dirt I have on you and Ms Serra, seems to me you wanna be plenty nice to me, Malcolm Reynolds,” she said with a smirk ill-befitting a face he had only ever before now seen as sweet and innocent.

“What you gettin’ at, Saffron?” he asked her, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

He didn’t like where this conversation tended right about now. Almost sounded like little Saffron here was trying to blackmail him, and that didn’t sit none too well with Mal.

“Come on, Mal, you’re not so naive,” she said, stepping in close to him, too close truth be told. “Every girl at Firefly would kill to be yours, for the status if nothing else.” She smiled slyly as her fingers walked over his chest, playing with his shirt where the top two buttons were undone. “Seems to me you’re getting what you want, my silence,” she pointed out. “Why shouldn’t I get what I want?” she asked softly, her fingers creeping closer to his skin, 'til Mal’s hand caught her own.

“Saffron,” he said sternly. “You speak plain to me. If’n you think I owe you somethin’ then you tell me what that somethin’ is,” he told her, watching the softness in her eyes turn to steel in a second.

“I’m sick of being nothing at Firefly,” she said harshly. “The woman that tamed the wild Malcolm Reynolds would have status, might even make Homecoming Queen,” she smiled, and a light dawned in Mal’s head.

He knew very well what she had in mind. She wanted to make use of him, have him play at bein’ her man, take her to this fancy shindig he’d been hearin’ so much about and prob’ly other dates besides. All this so folks at school would think she was somethin’ more than she was.

“Seems you got me backed into a corner,” he said, looking none too happy about it.

Still he knew the price he’d pay if he didn’t go along with this plan of hers. Play Saffron’s game and he guaranteed she kept her pretty mouth shut ‘bout him and Inara’s affair. For that lady’s sake, if not his own, he’d do it. He had no choice.


	14. Dance With You, Part 1

“I hate this,” complained Zoe as she sat around at Wash’s house, watching him plough through his wardrobe full of brightly coloured shirts.

“Not exactly my idea of fun either, dear,” he sympathised, “but I don’t so much have plain non-loud shirts suitable for school dances. We don’t usually go and besides-”

“I ain’t talkin’ about your clothes, Wash,” she snapped perhaps a little too harshly at her boyfriend, immediately regretting it as she noted the expression on his face when he turned to glance at her. “I’m sorry,” she said immediately, as she ran a hand back through her hair. “I was thinkin’ of Kaylee.”

Wash ought to have known that was the problem. He hated the situation too, evident as he sighed and came over to sit by Zoe, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I know it’s tough, Lamby Toes,” he said, hugging her close. “I didn’t love telling her about Bester, but it had to be done.”

“But she’s so happy Tracey asked her to this shindig.” Zoe shook her head. “You should see the fancy rig she’s bought, cost her two months allowance easy, on top of the extra her daddy gave her for the gorram thing in the first place.” She sighed. “Now I gotta tell her, on the day of the dance, that she doesn’t have a date.”

“Yi Dwei Da Buen Chuo Roh, that guy just...” It was rare for Wash to get so angry but he was pissed right now, first because Tracey had left Kaylee in the lurch and second because he’d made Zoe feel bad about it. “Seriously, that Tracey oughta be taught a lesson.”

“He ain’t ever gonna learn, Wash.” She shook her head sadly, knowing only too well what her cousin was like.

Sure, Zoe loved Tracey, loved all her family if only because she knew what it was to lose them. Couldn’t say she was too proud of her favourite cousin right now though, not after what he’d done to her sweet friend who never deserved such a thing.

“Hey, how about this,” said her boyfriend, as he rubbed her back. “If you don’t mind, how about we bring Kaylee along to the dance with us?” he suggested, just a little concerned that Zoe would feel her romantic night might get ruined by the presence of his best friend.

Wash was perhaps the sweetest guy in the whole world, certainly the nicest Zoe had ever met in all of her days. She was so thankful to have him in her life, and was proud to know he wouldn’t ever run away and leave without a word, like her ruttin’ cousin or other such men might.

“I think that’s the best idea I heard in a good long while.” She smiled at him, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Keep listening,” he told her with a look that said far more than his words. “I got plenty more,” he assured her as he pulled her into another kiss and eased them both down onto the bed.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds was far from happy as he pulled up his car outside the pretty little house a few streets away from his own. This was where his date lived, but he was none too pleased to be heading to the Homecoming Dance with Saffron on his arm. Sure, she was pretty enough, all kinds of pleasing in all kinds of ways, but there was much more to her than met the eye, that he had come to find out the hard way.

In an ideal world, Mal would be taking Inara Serra to this dance, and they would be the most perfect couple at this whole fancy shindig. Truth to say, even Malcolm Reynolds might’ve looked forward to such an event if’n he could’ve had things like he wanted, been with the woman he loved. ‘Course the ‘verse didn’t often give any person just exactly what they wanted, and where Mal was concerned, more often than not, he got the shorter end of the stick.

Still, he forced a smile as Saffron came out of the house in her peachy coloured dress that complimented her hair and face. She was a pretty little creature, there was no denying it, but behind the innocent eyes she showed the world, Mal knew Saffron was hiding a venomous snake of a temper. She was all kinds of deceiving, determined to make use of him to up her status at Firefly High. She’d already had him walking the halls with her, his arm around her shoulders, whispering nothing in her ear and making other folks think they was dating. Even his own friends wondered what kind of game he was playing, though they were all pretty sure he and Ms Serra were still seeing each other. Only Zoe knew the absolute truth, whilst the others believed he might actually be using Saffron rather than the other way round. The conniving little red-head made him swear he wouldn’t tell the real truth of it to nobody, else her tongue might get loose on the topic of himself and Ms Serra and their affair that was less than legal and proper.

“You clean up nicely.” Saffron smiled as she met Mal on the sidewalk outside her house and waited for him to open the car door for her. “I thought you might not make an effort.”

“And I thought all there was to you was sweetness and light til a couple o’ days ago,” he answered in kind, his own fake smile never wavering as he ushered into his vehicle. “Seems we both was wrong,” he added as he slammed the car door shut behind her and moved around to climb into the drivers seat.

“Don’t mess with me, Mal,” she said, her tone severe now, as she checked her lipstick in the mirror and reapplied a little before he got the car started. “You know I hear that several faculty members will be at the dance... with their partners,” she added with a nasty smirk.

Mal would’ve answered, but honestly, he dare not say a word for fear of something stupid falling from his lips. Instead he wore a tight smile that he considered much safer as he pulled away from the kerb and headed for the school. He would be very glad when this night was over.

* * *

It had been a fair walk from one side of town to the other, and it weren’t a journey Jayne Cobb would usually want to be making like this. Strange how it didn’t bother him tonight, almost as strange as how he’d voluntarily put on his Pa’s suit for the occasion, and actually looked half-decent and presentable for a change. What was happenin’ to him, Jayne had no idea, but he didn’t dwell on it none. He was here now, outside the Tam’s house, to pick up his date for the Homecoming Dance.

Sounded weird even in his own head as he thought on it. Jayne weren’t exactly the type to attend such fancy shindigs as this, at school or otherwise, but this one was different, River was different. She just weren’t like any other girl he ever knew. Two years younger than his ownself, at least, but with brains enough to out-do any full grown woman in town. She was some kind of genius, and all kinds of cute at times. Plus the girl had crazy fighting skills that impressed Jayne to no end, even if he wouldn’t tell her exactly any of this.

When she’d mentioned wantin’ to go to the Homecoming Dance, hadn’t rightly occurred to Jayne he’d ever be a willing volunteer to take her, and yet the words had come tumblin’ out of his mouth as easy as falling off a log! So here they was, him outside her front door in a borrowed suit that almost fit, and her expecting some fairytale no doubt, when all he had to offer was a long walk to the school on his arm.

He hadn’t had a chance to knock when the door swung open and Jayne was greeted by a surprised Simon.

“Ah,” the wannabe-doc looked surprised by the sight of him. “Jayne, hello,” he greeted him awkwardly. “My sister is-”

“Here,” said a voice from the stairs, and Jayne woulda swore to almighty God that when he looked up then he saw an angel o’ some kind floating down that stairway.

River was a vision in a long blue dress that flattered her slight figure and flowed down almost to the floor like a waterfall. The smile on her face as she descended the stairs to meet her brother and her date proved she was loving the whole occasion already, and was entirely pleased with herself for the reactions she had evoked in the men.

“River... mei mei...” said Simon looking stunned. “You’re... you’re so grown up.” He smiled at her.

“Almost sixteen.” She rolled her eyes. “Should not be a shock.”

“You scrub up pretty good, girly.” Jayne smirked at her, making a joke seeming so much easier than seriously complimenting her.

“She could say the same, Man Called Jayne,” she smiled back in kind, noticing that his eyes betrayed him - he liked her appearance more than he would admit, she knew it and it thrilled her.

“Um, where is your car?” asked Simon then, breaking the would be moment between his sister and her date as they quit staring at each other to glance his way, following his gaze out of the door to an empty space.

“Er, yeah, I couldn’t so much get transport for tonight,” said Jayne, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

“She likes to walk,” River insisted, taking a hold of his arm and making for the door, only to have Simon stop her, much to his little sister’s annoyance.

“It’s fine, you can ride with me,” he insisted, as he reached for his own jacket and pulled it on.

Jayne looked awkward and as if he’d like to argue the point, but he never got the chance as River did so for him.

“No, Simon.” She sighed heavily as she turned back to look at him, her grip on Jayne’s arm still firm. “She likes to walk,” she said with determination, sure that her brother would not dare to argue after that, and not giving him a chance to as she turned and began walking away, pulling Jayne along with her.

She threw a few words over her shoulder about seeing Simon at the dance, but did not look back again. He had not meant to annoy her, of course, not on a night he knew she saw as so very special.

The would-be doctor was not thrilled at the idea of his mei mei attending Homecoming with any man, least of all someone like Jayne, but he had at least thought he would be able to keep an eye on them so it wouldn’t matter. 

It would appear that River did not like the idea of her guh-guh playing chaperone, which left Simon wondering why he was even bothering to attend this dance at all. Going stag was not his idea of fun, he really only planned to go in the first place as Kaylee’s date and when his nerve deserted him and she agreed to Tracey’s offer, well, that left Simon feeling lousy about the whole thing.

With a sigh, the young Mr Tam decided he should probably still go. It would do no harm to keep an eye on River, even from a distance. He would like to trust Jayne with her and vice versa, but unfortunately, he couldn’t quite manage it somehow.

* * *

Kaylee was trying to put a brave face on it, but tears still filled her eyes and her nose still sniffled some as she climbed out of Wash’s car in the school parking lot. She was a vision in pink and white, a million miles from the tomboy she usually appeared as in scruffy denim or coveralls, grease under her nails and her hair shoved back in a ponytail just to keep it out of her way. Tonight she looked like she ought to be in a fairytale, even though Prince Charming had left her hangin’.

“Well, I figure I gotta be the luckiest guy here,” said her best friend kindly as he moved around the car with Zoe already on his arm in her own slinky silvery affair. “Got the two prettiest girls in the school on my arms.” He grinned, offering Kaylee the chance to be escorted in.

She found a smile for him, but it was a little weak and watery. Poor Kaylee, she kept on thinking she’d found Mr Right, and they always turned out to be Mr Right Now. Her dream date was never Tracey, of course, and they all knew it, but Simon showed little or no interest and it hurt so much to just sit and wait around for him to realise she was there.

Just as Kaylee was about to accept Wash’s arm and head inside with him and Zoe, they spotted Mal’s car approaching, Saffron in the passenger seat beside their friend. Nobody much liked the red-head, for various reasons, and couldn’t fathom why Mal was dating her. Only Zoe knew for sure what was going on, only she saw trouble coming before it happened as Inara Serra stepped out of a car just across the way, a man that could only be her fiancé joining her in an instant.

“I’ll be right back,” said Zoe, planting a quick kiss on Wash’s cheek and moving away as fast as her heels and fitted dress would allow.

Kaylee looked around at all the happy couples filing on into the school and sighed.

“Everybody’s got someone,” she lamented. “Wash, tell me I’m pretty,” she urged him, and though his eyes remained on Zoe, he answered directly.

“Were I not attached, I would take you in a manly fashion,” he assured her.

“Because I’m pretty?” she checked with a smile.

“Because you’re pretty,” he confirmed even as he tried to lip read what Zoe and Mal were talking about across the way.

It was clear their conversation referenced Ms Serra, as their gazes were obviously fixed that way. As Saffron got out of the car they tried to be less obvious, but it was still pretty clear what was being said from the body language.

“You sure you know what you’re doin’, Mal?” asked Zoe in a low voice as she leant in close to him.

“Can’t say as I do,” he answered grimly, eyes never leaving Inara til she disappeared into the building and out of his sight for a moment at least.

When he tore his eyes away he saw Wash calling to Simon, asking where his sister and Jayne might be. Everybody would be here soon, and twas going to be an interesting night, that was for gorram sure, and for more’n one reason. Truth to say, not one amongst the friends gathering here could really know what was coming, and by the time they realised, t’would all be far too late...


	15. Dance With You, Part 2

Jayne Cobb felt kinda stupid. It weren’t so much the tux he was wearing, nor even the fact some of the folks who knew he wasn’t so much the dance-attending type laughing behind their hands. He was afraid o’ no-one and bothered not a bit by what any one amongst this bunch thought of him. The person making him feel awful dumb was his date to this shindig.

River was so in love with the whole idea of attending the Homecoming Dance, in didn’t bother her none that her escort looked a little odd in a suit or that she hadn’t actually danced a step yet. She wanted to, and Jayne could tell, as she watched the other couples spinning around all elegant and such, swaying to the melody of the music she seemed so completely attuned too. He woulda asked her to, ought to have been the first thing when they got here, but Jayne weren’t exactly in a position to be asking anyone for a dance, for the simple reason that he couldn’t dance his ownself.

Ma always told him he had two left feet as a kid, just like his Pa before him. Jayne paid no mind, couldn’t see why he’d ever want nor need to be dancin’ around anyhow, but right now he wouldn’t’ve minded so much being able to take his date for a spin around the dancefloor.

As he had been doing since the moment he asked River to this shindig, Jayne gave himself a mental kick for thinking of her as a date of any kind. They was here as friends, that was the deal, and thinking anything else was wrong, at least that was what he told himself. River wasn’t oblivious to the turmoil in her non-date’s head of course, as she looked sideways at him whilst pretending to be watching everyone else dancing. She understood his dilemma. He was not brought up attending dance classes as she and Simon had been forced to do, though River highly doubted anyone here had been so rigorously taught as herself and her brother, or by such experts. That didn’t stop them enjoying themselves and she longed to join in, she only wished Jayne would ask her to. Then the thought very suddenly occurred to her – she could ask him.

“Since she has only ever danced alone or with her brother, the former being impractical at present, and the latter being somewhat inappropriate for a school dance,” she told Jayne concisely. “I believe you should ask and she should accept, graciously.” She smiled, turning to face him.

“Er, yeah,” he shifted uncomfortably. “See, truth be known, I ain’t much of a dancer, girly,” he admitted. “You and me go out there, I’m gonna make the both of us look all kinds of stupid.”

“She is not in the least concerned about this,” she told him plainly, rolling her eyes at what she saw as his ridiculous worries.

Jayne was so startled, he almost toppled over when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dancing hordes of teens before them. River was a force to be reckoned with as her name suggested, despite her slight form and childish behaviour sometimes. Weren’t another woman in the ‘verse Jayne would let drag him around like this or talk to him the way River sometimes did, and that only made him all the more wary of what was happenin’ to him. He couldn’t go fallin’ for her, she was barely grown and so far outta his league in all kinds of ways. Unfortunately, he was coming to realise there weren’t a damn thing he could do about it, that fact was obvious as ever as he tripped on his own feet and she giggled at his mistake. Anyone else, he would been every kind of mad at for making fun of him, but her laughter was contagious to him and her smile all he wanted to see.

“He will learn,” she said as she pulled his arms around her body and positioned them just so. “She will teach,” she told him, as they began to dance.

It was the strangest thing to River, who had wanted nothing more out of this night than the chance to put on a fancy dress and dance amongst her fellow students. Now she was here, with the arms of Jayne Cobb around her body, and it was all poor River could do to remember the steps herself, nevermind teach them to him as she had promised.

Perhaps they had agreed to come to Homecoming as friends, and she had gone along with that, but the longer her so-called friendship continued with Jayne Cobb, the more River came to realise she wanted so much more.

Across the room, Zoe caught sight of the unlikely couple and smiled, that expression turning into a chuckle of laughter at Jayne’s attempts to put one foot in front of the other without trippin’ over himself. He really wasn’t the dancing kind, that was obvious from the get go, but it was strangely sweet that he would try so hard just for River’s sake.

“I’m thinkin’ it’s about time you and I show these folks how it’s done, Wash,” she told her date, finishing her glass of punch and putting it down on the table behind them.

“Oh, dancing?” he realised what she meant after a moments thought. “Well, I wasn’t exactly going to...” he said, not liking the frown that appeared on Zoe’s face then. “Kaylee,” he whispered not quite so quietly as he meant to as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder looking pained.

He hated that his best friend was hurting. All she’d done so far tonight was stand by the refreshments table, feeling sorry for herself, and looking all kinda of sad. Wash had been trying to cheer her up with jokes and compliments both, but it seemed to do little or no good. Whilst dancing with Zoe would usually be a wonderful idea, right now he would feel terrible abandoning Kaylee, leaving her stood here all alone in an even larger sense than she already felt.

“No, you go, I’m fine,” she said, having overheard their conversation and moreover spotting the unimpressed look on Zoe’s face on hearing the news that she had got all dressed up for a dance she was not permitted to actually dance at. “I don’t wanna spoil your night too.” She sighed heavily, looking down at her ruffly pink dress that she had been so proud of, right up until she realised it was wasted and she had no escort to be impressed by it.

“You’re not spoiling anything,” Wash insisted. “How about if I dance with Zoe and then I come back and take you for a spin around the floor?” he offered her, all goodness and kindness as he always was.

Kaylee smiled then, just a little, glad as she ever had been to have such a good friend as Wash. Still, she meant what she said, she weren’t gonna spoil his and Zoe’s evening just ‘cause hers had got screwed up by that hwun-dahn Tracey.

“Honest, Wash, I’m fine right here,” she insisted. “Zoe’s your girlfriend, and you two should be dancin’ together, shouldn’t be worryin’ none about me,” she told him, trying for a brave smile, but it came out rather watery and insipid.

“We’re gonna do that no matter what, mei mei,” said Zoe with a kind smile. “I hate that my fool of a cousin has messed this night up for you.”

“Ain’t your fault.” She shook her head. “No, I’m serious, you two go dance, else I’ll only feel worse,” she told them definitely, giving the pair a shove towards the dancefloor for good measure.

She didn’t know that someone close by had overhead the conversation she been having with her friends, not until he appeared at her side and spoke.

“I understand you’re here alone, Miss Frye,” said Mr Book, and Kaylee turned to see him there, all dressed up in a suit and looking smart.

“Hey, Mr Book.” She smiled at the sight of her favourite teacher. “Yeah, my date... well, he turned out not to be so much reliable,” she lamented, fingers playing with the purse hung on her wrist, feeling mighty embarrassed to have to tell this man that she had been messed around by yet another fella.

“Well, since I am here alone too,” he told her, “and this song seems to lean towards a more formal sort of a dance that I might actually recall the steps too,” he considered. “May I have the honour of your company?” he asked her at which Kaylee smiled her first genuine smile of the night.

“That’s awful kind, Mr Book.” She nodded as she took his offered hand and he led her out onto the floor.

She was pretty sure nobody would pay no mind, after all, like Mr Book had said this was a proper old-fashioned sort of a dance and more’n one teacher had been roped in to dance, a few of them with students too. T’weren’t nothin’ inappropriate about it, and Kaylee loved that she was bein’ treated like a lady for once tonight. ‘Course, whilst Mr Book was awful nice and everything, he weren’t exactly the dancin’ partner she’d had in mind, a fact he was all too aware of, but then this had been the kindly teacher’s plan from the beginning. Spinning them over to the far side of the room, Mr Book suddenly let go of Kaylee’s hand spinning her right into the startled arms of a student that had been stood watching the dancing but not even considering taking part.

“Ah, Mr Tam,” said Book, suddenly breathless apparently. “Thank you so much for cutting in,” he said, as Kaylee righted herself some and stared up into the eyes of the man she really wished had asked her to Homecoming in the first place.

“I, er...” he stumbled over whatever he meant to say, but Book wasn’t letting go so easily.

“Really, you’re quite welcome to take over, Simon,” Book insisted. “Kaylee is a fine dancer, but I’m afraid I’m a little old for all this gaiety,” he told the two of them, practically pushing them into each others arms with his encouragement.

“What do you say, Simon?” she asked him bravely. “Think you might wanna dance with me?”

“Yes, certainly,” he agreed with a smile as they took hold of each other and picked up the steps quite easily.

As Book watched them move away, he gave up on his faked huffing and puffing, breathing completely normally as he struck up a conversation with his fellow faculty members. He could have easily danced all night, in any style asked of him, in spite of his advancing years, but he was certain God would not object to his little white lie if it meant making two young people so very happy. They certainly seemed content enough, both beaming with bright smiles as they moved around the dancefloor together.

“So, er... Where is Tracey?” asked Simon as he and Kaylee danced.

“I don’t wanna talk about him,” she said definitely, her smile barely wavering, even as she muttered obscenities in Chinese about the boy that would abandon her like that.

Right now she couldn’t care less for the a-hole, not when she was in the arms of Simon Tam, the only person she’d really wanted to be here with anyway. “Aaw, look how grown up River looks!” she enthused then as she spotted her friend in an elegant blue dress. “And so beautiful too”

“Yes.” Simon nodded, following Kaylee’s gaze a moment. “Of course, I think I probably have the most beautiful dance partner,” he said, immediately blushing at his own corniness when she turned back to look his way, grinning like anything.

“Was that a compliment, Mr Tam?” she asked, feeling all full of herself by now.

“It was,” he agreed, feeling a little silly, but nonetheless proud of actually getting the words out in front of her, something he’d been thinking since the moment he had walked into the hall and seen her in her fine dress. “You know, it’s not just tonight either,” he continued, sure the punch he was drinking earlier must’ve been spiked or he should never be as brave as this. “You... you’re always so pretty and so... so nice and...” he stumbled over what he meant to say, something that always annoyed Simon about himself, and yet he was determined to finish what he was saying, “and I was so disappointed when Tracey asked you to this dance and you said yes.”

“You mean to say... you really like me?” she checked, feeling giddy in the best way as the music ended and they stopped dancing, but remained holding each other.

“I mean to say.” He nodded his agreement, letting out a laugh born of nerves and relief at finally admitting all he’d been bottling up too long.

“Hell, you’re gonna tell me more about this while we dance some more,” insisted Kaylee as she fair dragged him back out to the dance floor.

There was no way in the ‘verse Simon was going to argue with her.

Of course, there were others in the school hall not quite so enamoured with their dates, not quite who willing to do as they was told neither.

“If I told you once, Malcolm Reynolds, I told you six times!” said Saffron in a angry whisper as she leaned into him. “Stop staring at other women!

“Ain’t other women.” He shrugged. “Just other woman. You know I’d rather look her way than look at you, ain’t no reason to get bent outta shape nor nothin’,” he insisted. “We both know why we’re here, and it ain’t ‘cause neither of us is fallin’ into love with the other,” he insisted, helping himself to a cup of spiked punch and handing her one too with a definitely over-the-top bow for the benefit of any audience they might have.

“Stop being so obvious, sweetheart,” she said through gritted teeth,

“Just playing my part like you asked, darlin’,” he replied with an overdone smile as they both drank.

“Er, Saffron,” said a voice and both Mal and his date turned to see a sophomore kid hovering beside them, looking all kinds of nervous.

“Do I know you?” she asked, looking genuinely bemused until Mal suddenly cut in.

“Hey, ain’t you the kid helps out in the ice-cream parlour?” he asked. “Sure I seen you there, helpin’ make that famous Chocolate Mud Surprise that my friend Kaylee is so crazy on.”

“Yes, sir.” The boy nodded. “My name is Fess,” he explained. “My Pa, Mr Higgins, he owns the place.”

“That’s nice,” said Saffron with fake sweetness that Mal saw right through, even if Fess had not an idea she was entirely undewhelmed.

“I was wondering, if it would be alright,” the poor boy stammered some. “If maybe, Saffron, you’d do me the honour of dancing with me?” he asked.

Though the red-head opened her mouth to answer, it was Mal’s voice that was heard instead.

“Well, ain’t that sweet?” he said. “Y’know, I am all danced out, and I wouldn’t want to deprive little Saffron here of a good time,” he told the pair, standing between them and putting an arm around each. “So why don’t you two go dance a few til I got my breath back? I trust you with her, Fess,” he insisted with a fake grin as he pushed them both together, so much so that Saffron more or less fell into the young boy’s arms and was unceremoniously dragged around the floor.

Mal watched the whole scene with a chuckle that was as genuine as ever laughter had been. Saffron had turned out to be a nasty piece of work, and it wouldn’t do her no harm to pay the price of that a short while. At least it would give Mal time to track down Inara, maybe at least tell her how stunning she looked in her exquisite gold dress.

He spotted her just coming back into the hall, presumably having been powdering her nose or getting some air. Mal knew he was best off getting to her now before her date caught sight of her and intervened. Striding on over, he hadn’t really meant to startle her and yet managed it as his hand touched her bare arm.

“You look stunning, Inara,” he whispered near her ear, making her shiver in the best way and smile too.

“You clean up well yourself, Mal,” she told him. “I’m sure that was a suprise to a great many people,” she teased him.

“Not half so much as a surprise it’d be if’n you graced me with your hand and let me have this dance,” he told her, his eyes daring he to say yes.

They’d get away with it, they both knew. Weren’t a person here would think it so very strange, after all, they wouldn’t be the first teacher-student pair to share a turn around the floor. Of course, this particular song was made for somewhat closer dancing than had gone before.

“Mal, I’d love to but-”

“But she’s here with me,” Atherton Wing was suddenly making his presence known as he appeared at Inara’s other side, grabbing hold of her arm a little more roughly than perhaps he should. “Go and play with your little friends, boy, and leave my fiancee alone,” he snapped, apparently more threatened by Mal’s presence than even the young Mr Reynolds himself would’ve thought.

“Hey, I weren’t tryin’ to make trouble,” he said, hands raised slightly in mock-surrender. “Just asked Ms Serra here for a dance is all. Ain’t no law against that I know of,” he explained.

“Of course not,” agreed Inara, though that only seemed to make Atherton more mad.

“Are you trying to make a fool of me, Inara?” he growled, gripping her arm tighter and pulling her away.

“Hey, ain’t no need for hands on,” said Mal, getting his angry his ownself at the heated exchanged.

Voices getting raised meant attention being called to the situation at hand, and more than a few students and teachers alike stopped dancing, talking, and doing whatever else they’d been doing to listen and watch.

“Let me make myself abundantly clear, lad,” said Atherton, trying his best to look down on Mal, not an easy task when they were easily the same height. “She belongs to me,” he said coldly. “I spend the cash to make sure she doesn’t stray, especially with the likes of you.”

“Well now, Ath, that just ain’t such a charming way to speak about a lady,” said Mal with a sneer, and somehow Inara knew what was coming next, though she made no move to stop it, there simply wasn’t time.

Mal pulled back his arm and swung for Atherton clocking him hard across the face and sending him sprawling. It was more the surprise of the attack than the power behind it that brought him down, but nevertheless it was done and could not be undone. All there could be now were dire consequences, of that everyone was entirely certain.


	16. Sad Sad Situation

Kaylee Frye was happy, and she felt awful bad about it.

For weeks now she had been wishing and hoping that Simon Tam would pay her some attention, that he might think of her as a girl he wanted to get close to, ask out, date, love even. ‘Course it took a good deal of time and a lot of complications before she even got him to admit he thought she was pretty enough to dance with at Homecoming. Thanks to a little help from Mr Book, and quite possibly the punch that had got spiked too, Simon and Kaylee had shared dancing, kind words, and... a friendly handshake when they said goodnight. Yeah, she was a little disappointed not to get kissed, but she’d had every other part of the fairytale, so she weren’t about to complain none.

So much had gone well at the Homecoming Dance, and not just for little Kaylee and Simon. Wash and Zoe had a great time too, the most oddest of couples to anyone who didn’t understand why they worked, and yet the happiest Kaylee had ever seen her whole life. ‘Course the highlight of Kaylee’s night, after her own almost-romance with Simon, was seeing Jayne and River together. Now they might even eclipse Wash and Zoe on the oddest couple front, and yet to Kaylee they was the most obvious pair.

Couples was all about balance, far as she could tell, and River and Jayne was just perfect that way. Sure, he made out like he was some scary guy, but Kaylee knew better. She’d known him since they was little, and he was way more a protector than a bully. Sure enough, the first day they’d met, he’d scared some mean boys away from little Kaylee and stopped her crying over the nasty things they’d said to her. Suited her just fine if her big bear of a brother type wanted to go romancin’ young River, ‘cause for all her youth and innocence, that girl had a hell of a brain in her head, and all kinds of learnin’ that made her seem older than any of them, even those in Senior year!

Yup, a lot had gone right at the Homecoming Dance, but one thing had gone horribly wrong. There was two people missing from the halls of Firefly because of this event, one in particular Kaylee was feeling the absence of in a big way. Poor Mal, he was a sucker for love just like all the rest o’ the gang was, though he’d be the last to admit it. His actions at the dance had proved he saw more in Ms Inara Serra than anybody coulda thought. ‘Course, hitting out at her fiance, busting the rich guys nose, it weren’t the smartest move he ever made, and Atherton Wing was fast to call the cops on him.

Luxuriating in a nice jail cell weren’t exactly how Mal had planned on spending his night, and his friends had been awful worried about him, in spite of the fact he’d insisted they all stay at the dance and have a good time. It weren’t much of an event after that, with Wing dragging Inara out of the hall and away from the school, so many students and teachers concerned for what was going on. Even now that Monday morning had rolled around, nobody knew for sure what was happenin’. Nobody had been able to get a hold of Mal all weekend, not even Zoe. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Kaylee?” her name spoken behind her made the girl snap out of her deep thoughts and turn around fast.

“Hey, Simon,” she found a smile for him at least, immediately feeling bad about the fluttering of her heart and the grin that wanted to stay on her face as she realised she was just about the only person with something to smile about right now.

“Um, how is everything?” he asked. “I mean, with Mal,” he clarified, knowing how worried she was about her dear friend and finding he felt some concern for the guy who had been nothing but decent to him since he’d started attending this school.

“Nobody knows for sure.” She shrugged, looking sad. “We all been callin’ his house and his cell, but no answer all weekend long,” she explained. “Wash dropped me off here first then him and Zoe were headed over to his house in their free to see if’n he’s around but I’m awful worried for him, Simon,” she confessed. “Punching Ms Serra’s fella like that, ‘s gonna land him in all kinds of trouble with the police and Niska and...” she looked fit to burst into tears and felt as though she might any second.

Simon wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or do for the best and yet he was determined to be of some use to this girl now, when she really needed him. After all, they’d had such a good time the other night at the dance, at least before the violence started. He’d had enough nerve then to tell her he liked her at least, even if he had bottled out of kissing her goodnight.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, reaching a hand out to her shoulder and patting it awkwardly.

Kaylee seemed to take the gesture as an invitation and moved easily into his embrace, accepting the hug he hadn’t entirely meant to offer. Still, Simon wasn’t about to argue at the prospect of holding the girl of his dreams in his arms. She needed him right now and he was happy to be there, be the support she needed through this tough time. She saw the guys she hung out with as family, and Mal was her favourite big brother in a lot of ways. Now he was bound to be in no end of trouble, and that meant a spanner thrown into the workings of the whole group of friends.

The bell rang then, signalling that they should get to their classes and forcing Simon and Kaylee to reluctantly part ways. She had found a smile by the time she had to leave his arms and there was a few moments when he honestly considered just kissing her already. Unfortunately, Niska appeared out of his office just at the wrong moment and encouraged the pair, along with many other dawdling students, to get to their lessons and quickly.

* * *

It was lunch time, and still Mal had not appeared at Firefly High. Kaylee, Simon, and River remained in the dark as to where he was and why, since they hadn’t yet had a chance to catch up with their friends in Senior year til now. Sat around a table in the cafeteria, all rumours of what had occurred were finally laid to rest and the truth revealed.

“We found Mal at the gym, Monty’s been letting him hide out there,” explained Zoe as they sat down with their trays of food, no one really interested in eating so much as sharing and hearing the fate of their good friend. “Seems the cops let him go on Inara’s say so, and he knew goin’ home would only land him in trouble with his folks.”

“And he ain’t comin’ back to school neither?” asked Kaylee, looking worried still.

“Can’t be done,” said Wash with a shake of his head. “Niska and the school board have to have some meeting, decide what happens next with Mal and with Inara.”

“Reckon they’ll fire her?” asked Jayne around a mouthful of pie, the only one amongst them still quite able to eat in such a crisis.

“Laws and regulations.” River shrugged. “Staff fraternising with students, not endured.”

“But what Ms Serra did can’t be construed as a crime by actual law, can it?” asked Simon with a frown. “I mean, Mal is of age, a consenting adult for... what they were doing,” he said awkwardly, not entirely comfortable discussing anyone’s sexual encounters in company, most especially at the dinner table!

“That is true,” agreed Zoe, “but Jayne and River are right. I can’t see Ms Serra bein’ allowed to keep a job here after what she’s been doin’, and the whole sorry tale’s gonna come out now.”

“Mal’s gonna get suspended, maybe even expelled!” said Kaylee, looking almost heartbroken at the prospect of losing one of her closest friends from her school life.

“It may not come to expulsion,” Simon told her, though he wasn’t so certain what he said was true. “After all, Ms Serra is the more adult of the two of them, the school are likely to punish her much more harshly than Mal.”

“Don’t seem fair for two people to get in so much trouble just for loving each other.” Wash sighed as he picked at his food.

“Ain’t love they was sharin’,” scoffed Jayne, almost choking on his own lunch, but River shook her head.

“Started out as obsession,” she said, staring at nothing as she spoke. “Physical attraction, wanting the untouchable... but more grew, affection and love.” She smiled sadly as she refocused on the group sat around her. “Love can’t always conquer all.” She sighed heavily, suddenly finding her appetite in seemed as she picked up her fork and began eating.

No-one was entirely sure what to say after that. There was little to be done until the school made decisions on Mal and Inara’s fates, and there was no telling how long that might take. In the meantime, it seemed the group of friends would have to do without their buddy Mal’s company, at least when they were in school.

* * *

It had become a kind of a strange habit, so easily and quickly that Jayne had hardly paid no mind to it at first. Every day, he and River would find each other at the end of the school day and he would walk her home, before heading back in the complete opposite direction to his own house. If’n they was dating it woulda made more sense, or if’n she had nobody else to stick with her, but that weren’t so. Simon was more’n ready to drive his sister home each afternoon, and the closest Jayne and River had got to a date was his taking her to the Homecoming Dance. He had insisted they were going as friends and she’d agreed to that and yet neither of them was totally convinced they could last forever like this.

“You’re worried about him,” she said as they headed towards her house. “Worried for his fate now the truth is out,” she spoke quite obviously of Mal and as used as he was to her odd speech patterns and apparently random thoughts by now, Jayne answered her easily.

“Yeah, well,” he said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “Mal can take care of himself, same as I can.”

“Can you?” asked River, looking sideways at him, the smile on her lips suggesting she was challenging him on something.

Jayne knew she couldn’t really read minds, that’d be crazy, but she said stuff sometimes that made him wonder on it. The way she was looking at him right now made him think maybe she’d seen in his head this past while as he thought on the evening he spent with her a few days back.

What he didn’t realise was that it was the same events they were on River’s mind too. She had never had such a night as that Homecoming Dance. It was her first chance to attend such a party and she had so enjoyed the dancing and spending time with her friends. Jayne had been the best part of her evening, being as he was such an unlikely gentleman. The only problem she had really encountered was his refusal to see her as more than a friend. She was young, River knew that, but though she appeared as a normal fifteen year old girl to any passer-by, her mind was mature and her heart knew what it wanted. She hadn’t quite understood what it was she’d been feeling at first, but the more time she spent with Jayne, the more she realised being his friend would not be enough for her. She thought he felt it too, from the way he looked at her when he saw her in her dress on Homecoming night, the way he held her when they danced, and so many other tiny moments that she held in her memory and recalled with a special smile.

The one part of the evening that had disappointed a little was when Jayne walked her home, just like he did each day after school, and they parted the same as always with a smile and a wave. He never tried to kiss her and though she tried not to be disappointed, she couldn’t help it. He saw her as a child, that was the problem, and how she wished he wouldn’t.

“The festive season shall be spoilt,” she said in the silence that went on too long. “Celebrations tainted by sadness.”

“Nah.” Jayne shook his head. “Don’t make no difference to that. Christmas is a good while away and Thanksgiving’s long enough comin’, this whole mess’ll be fixed by then anyhow,” he assured her, kicking a stone along the pavement and into the road.

“Reassuring,” she noted, “but not entirely what was meant. These are important events, but she has personal festivities to consider,” she explained, though apparently not very well given the confused expression on Jayne’s face as they looked at each other then. “Anniversary of her birth.” She smiled. “Only eleven days from now.”

They arrived outside the Tam house just then and River sighed heavily. She did hate the end of these walks with Jayne, she enjoyed his company so much and each time they parted left her feeling a little empty. Still, right now, as he looked down at her with a kind of smile she couldn’t quite identify, River had high hopes that this particular parting would be happier than most.

“Sixteenth birthday, right?” he checked, at which she nodded and smiled widely. “Seems to me such a thing oughta be marked in some kinda way.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed, “but such things unlikely to occur... no fuss made since she was five and then a party that mother wanted, not child.”

Even as she spoke, Jayne was making plans in his head. He looked dumb, even acted that way most of the time, just ‘cause it was easier and simpler than tryin’ to be smart. That didn’t mean he didn’t have brains enough, and already he was planning how to make River’s Birthday extra special. The way she was about that shindig for Homecoming, he knew she’d love some fancy party of her own for this Birthday o’ hers, and he knew Kaylee would love helping arrange such a thing. ‘Sides his mei mei could use somethin’ to take her mind off the upset happening with Mal, and just maybe this whole mess woulda been figured out by the time River’s Birthday came around. T’would be a double kinda celebration by then, cheer all folks up in one hit.

“I gotta get goin’,” he said too fast, backing up down the path. “I’ll see ya tomorrow,” he told her, throwing a wave her way before disappearing from her sight.

With a deep sigh, River turned towards the door and let herself into the house;

“Boys are such boobs.”


	17. Luckiest Loser

“A two week suspension?” repeated Simon as Kaylee told him of Mal’s fate. “Well, that’s not the end of the world. I mean, he’ll be back before you know it.”

“I guess.” She sighed in response as she pushed books into her locker and slammed the door shut right after. “It just ain’t the same here without Mal. Been with me the whole course of my schoolin’, all my friends has,” she explained.

“You make me feel almost jealous.” Simon smiled wryly. “I really never had any friends I was so close to. It’s always just been myself and River... until you,” he admitted, practically blushing as he did each and every time he came out with a spontaneous compliment in Kaylee’s direction.

“That’s sweet.” She smiled a giddy smile. “You reckon we’ll always be good friends?” she asked, stepping in a little closer, wondering if this might be the day when she and Simon finally upped their relationship to the next level.

“Well, I would hope that... that is to say...” he tripped over his words just like always when they got close to bein’ close.

Sure enough he’d told her plenty o’ nice things, made it clear to Kaylee he liked her well enough, but up to now there’d been no smoochies, not so much as a hug! Kaylee was all aware she could make the first move her ownself, but truth be known, she didn’t wanna. Simon kissing her’d be a whole lot more special and she was gonna wait no matter how long it took for the moment to come, least she’d planned on waitin’. Longer this went on, more she wondered how long she could stand it.

Unfortunately, just as her eyes met Simon’s own and Kaylee thought maybe here, in this mostly empty school hallway, she was gonna get this magic-type kiss she’d been waitin’ a lifetime for, someone else put paid to her moment’s happiness.

“Hey, Kaylee!” yelled Jayne as he hurried down the hallway towards her.

“Jayne!” she complained as she faced him with a look that meant business. “You mind not interruptin’ when me and Simon was talkin?’” she emphasised in such a way as to make it clear what she really meant, but Jayne bein’ Jayne either didn’t understand or didn’t care to try.

“Got important plans to be made, mei mei,” he reminded her, checking all around to see if River was close by and glad to see she weren’t for now. “Got less than a week 'til little woman’s birthday, gotta get this fancy shindig fixed up fast.”

“River’s birthday?” said Simon curiously, sure he ought to know about anything that might be arranged for the occasion.

“Oh, yeah,” said Kaylee, snapping her fingers. “Meant to tell ya, Jayne here got a notion River wanted a party for her sweet sixteen, and we’s been tryin’ to figure out where to have it and all, ‘ceptin’ we’re havin’ some problems.”

Simon would have liked to argue with this ape-like man arranging a party or anything else for his mei mei, but at the same time he also knew how much River would adore the chance to have such an occasion of her own. He really ought to have thought of it himself, but wouldn’t have any clue where to begin in arranging such an event. Perhaps between himself, Kaylee, and Jayne, they would be able to make River’s day extra special, the smile on his face certainly suggested he thought this whole thing was a good idea after all.

* * *

Mal kicked up dust along the pathway as he headed for Monty’s Gym, a place he’d come to call his second home of late. After his altercation at the Firefly High Homecoming Dance and arrest that followed, Mal knew he couldn’t just go home to his Ma. She’d have his hide, that was for sure, but worse’n that she’d be all kinds of disappointed in him. He couldn’t stand that, not right away at least, and so he had headed for the gym, knowing Monty would take pity on him.

T’weren’t that the two men were related or nothin’ though Mal had known Monty just as long as he could recall. The big bear had a good ten years on his friend and had been there for him in a big brother kind of a role the whole course of his life. When he took over the gym from his father a while back he’d been quick to let both Mal and Jayne have some part time work there which they did in exchange for a little cash and free use of some of the equipment too.

Monty looked like a scary fella, but he was a romantic at heart, a lover not a fighter as the sayin’ went. Mal was fair certain he’d understand the mess he’d gotten himself into, and he weren’t wrong neither. Sympathy for his plight came easy, as did the offer of his spare room to sleep in and such.

‘Course, Mal couldn’t go on avoiding the situation forever, not least because whatever verdict Niska and the school board came up with was gonna have to come to Mal through his folks. His Ma was good people, loved her boy more’n others would, even after all he’d done. His Step Daddy was mad as all hell, but Mal knew he weren’t ever gonna get beat down nor tossed out for his crimes, his Ma thought way too much o’ him for that.

They was mad though, both of them, somethin’ Mal understood, not least ‘cause he was almost just as angry his ownself. Sure, he’d escaped expulsion from Firefly, by the skin of his teeth, but that weren’t nothing to him. ‘Nara had taken the blame, made out like she did all the runnin’ even though that weren’t even close to the truth. She took the ultimate punishment for him, lost her job just for lovin’ him. That made Mal just a little proud that she cared so much, and a whole lotta guilty ‘cause of what she come to lose because of that.

Worst of it was for Mal that he couldn’t even thank her for her kindness. He’d called her cell a hundred times, left no end of messages but there’d been no reply, not a word. Made Mal worry what mighta happened ‘tween her and that hwun-dahn Wing. Sure, she’d said he’d never lay a hand on her in no ill-befitting fashion, but that weren’t how it had seemed to Mal at Homecoming. ‘Sides, she maybe never gave the bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro a reason til now. Sleepin’ with a student from the school she worked at weren’t exactly gonna endear the lovely Ms Serra to her fiancé none.

With a sigh, Mal headed into the gym, plannin’ on sharing his troubles with Monty some more, maybe convincin’ the great lug to share a bottle of somethin’ decently strong with him, despite his underage status. What Mal weren’t expectin’ even a little bit was a fight, though he did seem to have a habit of stumble across ‘em.

The door swung open just the second he reached it and Monty done dragged him inside with such a force, Mal almost lost his footing and took a tumble just the second his friend let go of his arm.

“What in the gorram ‘verse...?” he began asking as he righted himself, dropping his bag onto the floor and straightening out his jacket that had been pulled all outta shape.

“You done let me down, Mal,” said Monty, arms folded across his chest looking mighty fearsome now he weren’t smiling his usual smile. “Done told me a pack o’ lies,” he insisted, at which his friends eyes went wide.

“Now that ain’t so.” He shook his head vehemently. “You’re the one person I been tellin’ the whole truth to, Monty, even moreso than to my own folks, right enough,” insisted Mal.

“Sure, you told me about Inara Serra and what happened with her.” The older man nodded, walking around Mal as if stalking prey, clearly not at all happy with him right now. “Told me losing her’d break your heart an’ all, but you didn’t tell me none about the heart you broke, you neen hen boo-tee-tyeh duh nan-shung.”

“Hey, ain’t o need for that!” said Mal, getting mad his ownself by now. “I ain’t broken no hearts that I know of, which is more’n I can say for the law of late. Monty, c’mon!” he shouted, when his friend turned away, apparently not even able to look at him right now. “I ain’t such a fella as would do that, and I certainly ain’t someone who’d lie to you,” he said definitely, unable to think where all this had come from so suddenly.

They were good fiends, like brothers even, and it made little to no sense for Monty to be accusing him of things like this. Mal was honestly at a loss as to know where such a thing had come from in the space of a few hours but he was about to find out.

“I had the truth outta someone else,” he explained. “Poor little thing came flying in here, a cryin’ and sobbin’ like her heart’d break!” he declared angrily. “You done her wrong, Malcolm Reynolds,” he said, pointing a finger at the younger man, who still looked stunned.

“You talkin’ ‘bout Inara?” he checked, genuinely bemused apparently, though Monty didn’t seem to realise it.

“I’m talkin’ about Bridget!” he said too loudly. “You remember her, Mal? Poor gal done told me all about your lies and trickery,” he went on to say. “Tellin’ her you loved her, makin’ a fool outta her by goin’ behind her back with your precious Inara!” he yelled. “I got half a mind to teach you a lesson in treatin’ people right, boy!”

“Monty!” Mal yelled just as loud, putting up his hands in surrender, genuinely worried for a while that the guy was gonna hit him and the end would surely come if’n he did. “I ain’t never told no untruths to you, and don’t even know no-one named Bridget!” he said seriously and honestly as far as Monty could tell.

He didn’t want to believe none of this stuff about a guy he saw as his little brother all these years. Fact of it was, Bridget told a compellin’ tale and was so broken of heart he couldn’t do nothin’ but think she spoke the truth. Maybe he hadn’t oughta judged Mal like this, maybe he was wrong, maybe it was all some big mistake, but Monty was a soft-touch, in spite of the fact he was an almighty galloot. A few tears from womenfolk had him turned to mush and believin’ every damn word come spillin’ outta their mouths.

“Monty...” said Mal one more time, about to try again in convincing his friend he wasn’t this awful person he seemed to have him pegged as.

The larger man just shook his head, then yelled out at the top of his lungs;

“Bridget!” he boomed. “Get yourself out here!”

The door open and closed somewhere behind him, and Mal’s eyes were wide as saucers when he realised who this girl was.

“Boo hway-hun duh puo-foo!” he yelled angrily. “That ain’t no poor little heart-broken bird, Monty,” he told his friend, practically seething as the little red-head made to hide behind Monty as if scared. “She’s nothin’ but some kinda devil woman!” he declared, getting her face.

“Don’t listen to him!” she insisted, as Monty watched the exchange between the two of them like a ping-pong match occurring before his eyes.

“It’s true!” Mal told him definitely, before going right back to glaring at ‘Bridget’ whilst he explained the whole sorry tale. “She goes to Firefly, Monty. Couple o’ weeks back she found out about me and Inara, course her name was Saffron then,” he sneered. “She had me all caught up like a fly in her spider’s web o’ games. Used me to get her some status at school, keep her from tellin’ Niska ‘bout my real love life,” he went on. “She is cold as ice and dead crazy on top of it.”

“You’re a liar, Malcolm Reynolds!” SaffBridge yelled back at him, pointing an angry finger at him. “I tried to love you, but you didn’t want me,” she said, with crocodile tears ever present in her eyes. “Not good enough for you, was I?” she feigned pain in her heart that Mal found near-laughable, and Monty soon saw through the act too as she lost her temper at the sight of a smirk on Mal’s face. “What else was I supposed to do to get my way but resort to a few lies and a little blackmail?” she snapped.

“So you is a gorram liar?!” exploded Monty, mad as hell at being taken in by this little hussy, making him believe she was some kind o’ wronged woman and his own friend was a terrible user.

Were she a fella, Monty’d launch her into the next ‘verse, but she was a girl so he’d keep his calm on it. ‘Sides this was way more Mal’s fight than it was his, and he knew the Reynolds boy well enough to know he could hold his own.

“All this fuss to get back at me ‘cause you looked a might like a fool at the dance?” Mal shook his head. “Saffron, I had no idea I meant so much,” he teased her a wicked smirk on his face that he just couldn’t help. “I knew I never shoulda got tangled up with you,” he said, that expression hardening when he thought once again on how she’d tried to get him kicked outta his job today, get his oldest friend to turn his back and all.

“Relationships are hard work, Mal, I know it,” she tried one more time to throw her wiles at him, though it was desperate by now. “but that doesn’t mean we have to give up. Sure, we’ve had our spats. Maybe made some bad decisions along the way...”

“Oh, you’re a tweaked one, you are,” chuckled Mal, almost unable to believe the nerve of her.

“But face it, honey, I’m really hot,” she told him smartly, and neither Mal nor Monty could disagree with that at least.

“Start walkin’,” said Mal, tone an expression both hard and cold as steel by now.

To think he was grateful to her for keeping his secrets, she was always out for what she would get. Even when Mal had realised it, he never could’ve imagined she was this low. Just went to prove that you never really do know what’s going on inside a persons head.

“You heard him, get!” said Monty, helping ‘Bridget’ along with a light shove towards the door. “You nasty little piece o’ work,” he growled, not caring that she muttered obscenities about the pair of them in Chinese as she went, he was too focused on his apology to his friend. “I swear, Mal, I didn’t know she was lyin’. She seemed right genuine,” he insisted.

“I don’t blame ya, Monty,” said Mal, folding his arms across his chest and looking a might smug as Saffron grabbed her jacket and bag she had abandoned in the corner earlier, and made for the door. “She is all kinds of clever and deceivin’. Ain’t right sure what I did to deserve such a punishment as her in my life.”

“You deserve everything you get, Malcolm Reynolds!” she said nastily as she passed by him, literally spitting in his face before storming away in anger and frustration.

Mal saw red then and lunged at her retreating form, not getting far as Monty grabbed his arms and pulled them forcefully behind his back.

“Let her go, Mal, just let her be,” he said, understanding his friends attitude, but also knowing that lashing out at a woman was no way for a decent man to behave.

“Filthy, filthy whore!” Mal called behind her, knowing Monty was right but also refusing to let the little bitch have the parting shot.

Unfortunately, it was not only Saffron that heard his insult, and the other that was present was stunned to realise such words had come from his lips.

“Mal!” gasped Inara with some shock as she appeared in the other doorway.

“Inara,” he reacted with similar surprise at the sight of her there, looking as beautiful and elegant as she always did, if not somewhat more sad. “What’re you doin’ here?” he asked, pulling his arms easily free of Monty’s grasp by now and rushing towards her.

“I got your messages,” she said seriously. “I thought it was time we had a conversation,” she told him, eyes flitting to Monty and then back to Mal, mindful of what she said in front of company right now, in spite of the fact felt as if the whole world already knew every detail of her private affairs.

“Er, right, yeah,” said the older man, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll just leave you two be,” he muttered, pointing towards the door and making a hasty retreat.

“Thanks, Monty.” Mal smiled at his friend as he left, leading Inara by the hand to sit down on the bench along the edge of the room that was in reality a studio meant for dance and the like. “Inara.” He sighed, still holding her hand in his as they faced each other.

“No, Mal, please.” She shook her head, slipping her fingers from his grasp and looking away a moment. “Before you say anything, please let me speak,” she insisted, glad when he was quiet and yet then finding she had not a clue where to begin.

Her eyes meeting his just produced the same feeling of longing inside her, the same fire that would never truly be sated.

Inara’s words deserted her in a moment and she couldn’t hold back anymore. Leaning in, she crushed her lips against Mal’s in a desperate kiss that he eagarly responded to. When they were finally forced to part by the overwhelming need to breathe, unsurprisingly, Mal was smiling.

“Now there’s a conversation I’m happy enough to have,” he told her, but Inara was far from amused, not least proven by the tears that sparkled in her eyes even now.

“Be serious, Mal,” she urged him.

“Ain’t ever been anythin’ else about you, Inara,” he immediately insisted, putting his hand to her face and wiping away the lone tear that ran down her cheek. “You gotta realise it by now; I love you,” he told her serious and honest as anything he ever said the whole course of his life.

“I wish you hadn’t said that,” she mumbled, her voice disappearing in the midst of too much emotion.

She didn’t doubt for a moment his words were true, the look in his eyes proved it above all else, but it would have been so much easier if it were not so.

“This the part where you tell me what we had meant nothin’?” he asked, looking pained and a little angry at the idea she would say such things to him. “’Cause I ain’t buyin’ that”

“No,” she said definitely, knowing she could never deny her feelings for him, not now, it was far too late for that. “I could never lie to you that way,” she promised him, making him look at her even when he tried to turn away. “Mal, you know how I feel about you. You know I love you,” she insisted, fighting further tears, “and I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me.”

“What?” he scoffed. “For making you lose your job?”

“Yes,” she told him seriously, looking deep into his eyes, desperate for him to understand and yet hating that she was about to break both their hearts at the same time. “I don’t belong here, and I certainly don’t belong with Atherton. You gave me the opportunity, not to mention the strength, to cut free of his grasp.” She smiled, so glad for these things at least, if not for everything today.

“You left him,” said Mal, looking surprised but thrilled at the concept.

“I did,” agreed Inara, backing away just the moment she realised he was going to kiss her and that would only make her lose her head. “but that doesn’t mean what you think. I meant what I said, Mal, I don’t belong here anymore,” she said definitely, disentangling herself from his grasp and getting to her feet. “Us being together is too complicated,” she told him sadly, backing away even now. “I’m paid up at the hotel for a week, and then I’m leaving Serenity Valley... forever,” she declared, crying hard as she ran from the building as fast as she could.

Mal was so shocked, he didn’t even get up to follow her. Honestly, he didn’t see the point right now.


	18. Star Song

Today was the day that River Tam turned sixteen, and it was already the best Birthday she could recall in the whole of her life. It didn’t matter to her at all that her mother and father were not around to see her on this special day, after all, they didn’t love her enough anyway. She was quite resigned to the fact that if she wanted a family, she was going to have to build it herself, and so that was what she did. She always had her brother, Simon, and these days a good circle of friends who loved her just as much as any family ever could, and she loved each of them in return.

It might bother some girls that they had to attend school on their birthday, but not River. She loved to learn anyway, and being amongst her friends only made her all the happier. She found more brotherly and sisterly love than she could ever ask for in her friends, and she had received special cards from Zoe and Wash, and Kaylee, as well as from her dear guh guh. Then there was Jayne, one young man she knew better than most and yet could not slot into the category of brother figure. No, the man called Jayne was seen as anything but a relation; if he were, it would make River’s feelings for him entirely inappropriate.

Tonight at her party, she hoped he might realise she was growing up, that she was quite old enough for them to be together. Only two years existed between their ages, it wouldn’t be so very crazy for them to make a pair. Of course, it would be journeying into the unknown as far as River was concerned, but that was okay. She would make any journey at all with Jayne, in fact, she longed to do so. She said not a word about any of this, of course, it was neither the time nor place for it. Jayne had presented her with a card and a greeting of Happy Birthday this morning, just like everyone else, but she saw the glint in his eye and she knew what was to come later.

River had some of the best friends in the ‘verse these days, she knew it and she loved it, but there was no way they were ever going to keep a secret from her. Between them, they had come up with plans for a surprise party, and though River did not know all the details, she did know it was tonight at her own house.

Jayne had made a big deal about not being able to walk her home tonight, and she had accepted his excuses without argument. Making his life difficult may have been amusing, but served no purpose. He was trying to do something so very kind for her, and that made River’s heart sing. Kaylee had quickly offered for her friend to come to her own house after school, maybe work on some homework together or just talk about boys. It wasn’t exactly what River had in mind, but she had gone because it was required for her friends and brother to complete their plan.

It was not quite an hour now until her party was due to begin, and River had not found it too difficult to convince Kaylee she must leave the Frye house. The poor girl worried that her little brothers had been bugging her friend too much, but River was quick to assure her that was not the case. She had somewhere she needed to go, an errand, a mission that would not wait. She added that she promised not to go home yet, and grinned as she left the house. That might let Kaylee know she knew the truth of her surprise party, but that was okay, she had something extremely important to attend to before the festivities got into full swing.

The gym was a fair distance away and her walk home after would be long and lonely, but this whole thing would be worth her trouble, of that River was entirely certain. She could see no point to being put in this’verse if not to do your best at everything that came at you. She wished to be the best student she could be, the most helpful sister too, and the most thoughtful friend. This was why her chosen destination tonight was clear.

“Knock, knock,” she said with a smile as she poked her head around the door of the back room at Monty’s Gym.

“River?” Mal looked appropriately stunned to see her there. “What brings you down here all alone, mei mei?” he asked, leaving his task of sorting weights and wiping sweat from his brow as he faced her.

“She brings gifts though it is her day to receive,” she explained as she came further into the room.

“Oh, geez, I forgot today was your gorram birthday!” he snapped his fingers, a little cross at himself for not remembering such a thing. “Many happy returns of the day, little one.” He smiled, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek and almost making her blush in the process.

“Not to worry,” she told him sweetly. “Other things on your mind and no lesson attendance until Monday coming.” She shrugged. “But she knows how you can repay the debt, make up for the minor crime of memory lapsing.” She grinned. “Come to my party,” she suggested easily.

“Party? You havin’ a party?” he acted like he’d not a clue what she was talking about, but it didn’t work.

“Pointless charade.” She rolled her eyes. “She already figured it out, too easy, but would like your attendance, please,” she urged him.

Mal looked uneasy at the suggestion. Sure enough, he’d love to help the little one celebrate her sweet sixteen. She was good people, her and her brother both, and all his friends would be there, might be just what he needed. Trouble of it was, other folk would be there too, the kind that whispered behind their hands, made dirty comments about what he’d done and with who. Sure as the worlds turned, that wouldn’t bother him none, but for River’s sake, and his friends sakes too, he didn’t want the night ruined on account of him.

“I don’t think I’m in much of the party mood, mei mei,” he told her, looking awkward. “’Sides, not sure too many folk would be pleased to see me.”

“Others opinion is negligible,” she told him seriously. “Her party and she will have all her friends there.” 

River was determined it seemed, and Mal wasn’t sure how he was gonna keep on arguing with her. He was like to try at first, but there would be no rebuttal good enough to stop her going on after she handed him that gift she’d been talking of when she first walked in.

“Read, please,” she urged him, her hands going behind her back the moment he took the paper from her.

She looked like a little kid done somethin’ she shouldn’t’ve but was proud none the less. Made Mal worry some what she’d been up to, maybe on his account even. Worried him more when he started readin’ what appeared to be a letter from some fancy girls school across state.

“If I’m readin’ this right...” said Mal as his eyes skimmed the printed words. “Looks to me like your Ma pulled some strings at this Academy place you went to afore you came here.” He frowned hard, unable to understand how this had happened. “Seems they wanna give Inara a job there.”

“Is true.” River grinned brightly. “Can’t cause trouble, all girls school.” She shrugged. “Easy agreement.”

Mal shook his head absently as his eyes continued to skim down the letter in his hands. He heard the words River said, but they didn’t so much go in. There were so many thoughts racing through his head, and it was a challenge figuring out which outta all his questions he ought to ask first afore his head exploded.

“Why would your Ma do this?” he asked in the end, a hand to his head as if it ached with the pressue of too much confusin’ thought. “Ain’t never met me nor Inara.”

“True.” River nodded once. “Mother’s name, daughter’s hand,” she admitted with a smile that started to waver when she continued. “Made trouble go away that she didn’t even know about, didn’t want to hear,” she said forlornly, eyes staring off into space and making Mal worry for a spell.

He read the rest of the letter he held, and he didn’t mind admitting it had a few long words he couldn’t fathom one bit, but he got the gist. Seemed whatever trouble little River had at this Academy, she and her brother had made the place think the Tam family was gonna sue their asses for a small fortune. They was willin’ to let the whole thing lie, if the school agreed to take on Inara as a Guidance Councillor. That astounded Mal beyond anythin’ else.

“Mei mei,” he said snapping her out of her daze. “River, I don’t hardly... You made a helluva sacrifice for Inara by doin’ this,” he pointed out to her, as if she didn’t already know just exactly what she’d done.

She shrugged her shoulders, uncaring at his concerns, and thankfully smiling again as she explained away his worries.

“All they can do is pay, and she already has everything and more,” she told him easily. “Craves friendship, love, real family to care. This she has here, past forgotten. Future to look forward to for all.” She smiled bright as the stars at him. “Mal loves Inara, Inara loves Mal. Some kind of happily ever after comes next. Love conquers all.”

“Bao bei, you gotta be some kind o’ angel,” said Mal, looking stunned but smiling nevertheless.

From what he was reading here and all she was sayin’, seemed he and Inara might really have a sort of future after all. She took this job at the Academy across state, she wouldn’t be gone too far. They could visit at least, maybe not every day or every week or anythin’ but regular still. She’d have a job like she always wanted and t’weren’t long til he could graduate and go be with her if he wanted, not so many miles from friends he sure wouldn’t wanna leave behind. The fact another person would do somethin’ like this for him, gave Mal back some of his faith in human kindness that had been a little lacking this past couple of weeks, dealing with Saffron and Niska and all.

“She is a friend,” said River easily. “If he runs to the princess, tell her the good news, the dashing prince might still make it to her party,” she dropped a not so subtle hint about his presence at the event she now craved to run to herself.

“Oh, darlin’. I will be there with bells on, make no mistake,” he said, reaching to hug her and River happily let him do so. “Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, River Tam.”

* * *

By the time River left Monty’s Gym, she was sure she was able to go home without upsetting the surprise party that was planned for her. Sure enough, there was a message on her cell phone from Simon asking her to come home soon as he needed to talk to her about something important. River smiled, her guh-guh was so wonderful and so intelligent, and yet perhaps the worst liar she had ever met!

Beginning her walk through town, the newly sixteen year old found her smile growing bigger. She felt his presence before she ever saw him, but soon enough he appeared, her usual walking companion, her man called Jayne. Of course, it was a little strange that he would know where to find her, but she soon realised that Mal must have called. Thankfully, she was fairly certain he would not have let slip that she already knew of her supposed surprise party. There was no need to spoil such a thing for her family and friends.

“He rides in to save her,” she said, a hand held above her eyes to keep the sun out of them, as her friend arrived at her side.

“Ain’t so much ridin’ as walkin’,” replied Jayne, offering to take her book bag from her and carry it. “Whatcha doin’ all the way across town on your ownsome, you crazy little woman?” he teased her at which she giggled.

“Running an errand.” She shrugged her shoulders. “And she could ask you the same. How did you know where to seek her out?”

“Just headed for town, figured you couldn’t be far,” Jayne explained. “Felt bad for not walkin’ ya home like I always do. Figured I’d come find ya, make up for it.”

She smiled at that but said not a word, after all she did know the real reason for everyone’s odd behaviour. Still their conversation continued on other topics and without her giving away any clues that she knew what was coming when they reached her home.

It was difficult to hide her smile as she opened up the front door and stepped inside. The darkness in the house was gone in an instant as the lights were flipped on and ‘surprise!’ was yelled in a few dozen voices.

Though River faked astonishment enough to fool most of the crowd, her own brother knew her just too well. As her closest friends surrounded her, he called her on her less than genuine look of surprise.

“You knew,” he said simply, a statement rather than a question.

“Perhaps,” she admitted, looking awkwardly around the circle of Simon, Kaylee, Zoe, Wash, and finally Jayne, “but she loves each of you for efforts made. All she ever wanted.” She smiled as she looked around the entrance hall and rooms beyond, all filled with streamers and balloons.

A banner across the stairs proclaimed ‘Happy Sweet Sixteen, River’ and a pile of presents waited for her on the table in the corner. There would be food and fun and dancing, all that River could ever have wanted on her special day, plus all her friends were here to share her joy. She barely gave her parents a passing thought, she didn’t need those family members that could not bother to care. No, this was her most perfect Birthday yet, and the day was still young.


	19. Valentino

“Mal, this is incredible,” said Inara as she read the letter that her lover had thrust under her door when she refused to open it at first. “And surely impossible,” she added, her almost-smile turning to a frown in a second.

“Ain’t so,” he insisted with a shake of his head. “River Tam, she gotta be an angel or some such, least that’s what I told her, but what you’re holdin’ in your hand is the answer to your prayers, ‘Nara,” Mal told her definitely. “You want to get outta Serenity, this is a place you can go, but it ain’t a world aways so we got a chance to be seein’ each other still.”

Inara’s smile was back in place at the sound of such words. Malcolm Reynolds was such a man, in spite of the fact he was only eighteen years old. He was so mature in so many ways, easily making her forget the truth of his age. For a while she had honestly wondered if his infatuation was the same as that found in many a boy and even girl that she had helped at the school. Though she was not vain, Inara knew she had looks enough and a kind manner that lured people in. It had never really been a deliberate act, not until Mal.

Consciously or not, she hadn’t exactly fought hard against his advances. The affair came fairly easily as she let herself fall into the moment, all the feelings she had kept bottled up inside too long rushing out into the open. She had loved Atherton at one time, she honestly had, but as time went on his true colours showed. He behaved as if he owned her and had it not been for the worry about where she would go and how she would live without the support of the Wing family, she might have left him some time ago.

Mal was not a good excuse, not at all. Oh, he was so much more than that. He was a young man she had truly fallen in love with. Their situation seemed more than impossible, and had proven to be entirely destructive these past two weeks. Mal had been suspended and she had lost her job. Her lover had also been arrested for his assault on Atherton, and things seemed irreparable, until now at least.

“You want this, right?” asked Mal worriedly when Inara was quiet and still too long. “Thought you be all kinds of happy about the job and not bein’ so far away from me.”

“Oh, Mal, I am happy,” she assured him as she opened the door and went into his arms. “Being with you and having this job would be nothing less than perfect.”

“You said would,” he noted, not looking entirely pleased. “Why’d you say it like that?”

Inara frowned as she thought over her own words. She hadn’t really thought too much about it when she spoke and now she realised what he meant. It sounded to Mal as if she didn’t want this to happen, perhaps. That was so far from the truth.

“I suppose I’m just worried that I’m dreaming or all this is just a cruel trick.” She shook her head, feeling awful for even saying such a thing but she couldn’t help it.

Mal understood how she was feelin’, couldn’t hardly believe his ownself that all this was happening, but it was and it thrilled him to know that just maybe things was gonna work out okay in the end.

“I got it all planned out,” he told her, taking the letter from her hand and dropping it onto the table, making sure she was listening to him. “You get a place near the Academy, go do your work, get set straight. I can come visit every vacation, some weekends maybe, and ‘fore y’know it I’ll be graduated an’come be with you full time,” he explained with a smile as he held the woman he loved in his arms and waxed lyrical on the future laid out before them. “Can come good, ‘Nara, and it’s gonna,” he promised her.

Inara couldn’t help but smile at the picture he painted, and more than that, she believed every word he said. She could never ask Mal to leave his family of friends, but she also knew he would be happy to get out of Serenity at least. The Academy was not so very far away, a couple of hours by road perhaps, no more. They could maintain a relationship these next few months if they really wanted to, and after his graduation, Mal had the chance to come and be with her.

Perhaps Inara’s problem was just as she’d said, that she could hardly allow herself to believe this was all real. She longed to be this happy, for dreams she’d harboured so long to come true. Nights spent in hotel rooms, her body entwined with her secret lover, she had wished so hard for their dream-like affair to be her reality. Now it seemed they could have everything they wanted, or close to it, not exactly easily but they could still get there.

“I can hardly tell you how happy I am, Mal,” she said breathlessly before his lips covered hers and they kissed with some passion.

Mal was still going to the Tam house for River’s party, he had promised after all. ‘Course he might just be a little late...

* * *

“Thank you all, very much,” said River with a wide smile, as she hugged each of her friends in enthusiastic thanks for the various presents they had bought for her sixteenth birthday.

The largest gift was of course the party they had thrown for her. She knew it was mostly Jayne’s doing, even though he seemed to enjoy playing down his part in the arrangements. Kaylee made it abundantly clear that whilst she and Simon had their input into the day, it was the Man Called Jayne who had the original idea and made sure everything was perfect.

Everyone was here, friends and fellow students from classes, dance practice, martial arts training, and all. Badger had supplied much of the food, and Kaylee had her Ma help with the cake. River had honestly never felt so special, so loved. She showed her gratitude with smiles and hugs to all her friends, but had particular thanks she should like to give to Jayne. Unfortunately, it had taken far too long for them to get a chance at being alone.

“I love this song.” Kaylee sighed swaying along as the stereo moved on to something slow and smoochie.

Her eyes went to Simon and he knew she wanted to be asked to dance amongst all the couples already filling the make-shift dancefloor that crossed though two rooms of the house and the main foyer too. Though he hadn’t the nerve to really ask, his hand slid around her own and the shy pair shared a smile as they went to dance.

“Looks like a plan to me,” said Wash with an eyebrow raised as he pulled Zoe along with him, intending to make the most of the slow song in some secluded corner, and she sure didn’t seem like she wanted to argue.

“Then there were two,” said River with a smile as she gazed up at Jayne. “He would not fail to ask her to dance on her sweet sixteenth birthday, would he?” she asked, almost shyly and though it wasn’t exactly Jayne’s taste of music for dancin’ to nor anything else, he wasn’t gonna disappoint the little woman.

“Guess I should, if’n you want to,” he said, smiling just a little as he took her out onto the floor to dance.

He hadn’t meant for them to get too close, after all, weren’t exactly right and proper. Sure enough she was sixteen now, old enough for... well, just old enough, but that weren’t really the point. He was still older and way more experienced in the world than her in a lot of ways. She knew a damn sight more’n him maybe when it come to intelligent stuff, but that weren’t so much what mattered right now.

“Frowning,” said River as she gazed up from her place wrapped in his arms, her own hands up on his shoulders, holding on tight. “Her big happy celebration, and he frowns,” she said thoughtfully, staring so hard Jayne wouldn’t be surprised to know she was readin’ his thoughts and worries clean outta his head.

“Just thinkin’ is all,” he told her, trying not to look so serious. “Y’know I never had me a friend like you before.”

“She could say the same.” River nodded once a smile playing at her lips. “Never really had boys in her life, except for Simon, not until now.”

“I had girls enough around me,” he said, realising on reflection maybe she wouldn’t so much want to hear that, even though his old romances weren’t no business of a girl he weren’t exactly datin’ yet... did he just add a ‘yet’ to that thought?

River’s girlish laughter ringing in his ears made Jayne wonder if he’d said somethin’ aloud that he really shoulda kept inside o’ his head. Only when he realised she weren’t even looking at him that he let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holdin’ in.

“At last,” she smiled, as Jayne followed her line of sight and spotted Kaylee and Simon, disappearing behind the door to an empty sitting room, arms round each other and joined at the lips.

“Been a long time comin’.” Jayne rolled his eyes. “Maybe your brother ain’t as pansy assed as I thought first I met him, but the boy don’t exactly know how to be with a woman. Poor Kaylee was gettin’ so gorram frustrated, I thought she was gonna explode.”

“She understands the feeling.” River sighed as they continued dancing, even when the song changed to another, still slow and romantic in tone.

Jayne tried to look like he didn’t understand, kept his eyes away from hers and concentrated on where he was puttin’ his feet. Trouble of it was he was gettin’ just exactly what she was meanin’ and River knew even the unacademic Jayne wasn’t so dumb he couldn’t see what was right in front of his eyes. She almost understood before, she was only fifteen and he thought of her as a child perhaps, though she had proven his equal in mind and spirit. She could fight almost as well as him, her mind was far advanced, proven by the fact she was already one grade ahead, and possibly going to be two before long as she was breezing through her Junior classes. She liked Jayne, felt so deeply for him and in ways she could not quantify. She was almost certain he felt the same way and yet he did insist on calling her friend, only ever friend.

“She will not ask for further gifts after all she has gained today,” she said, catching his attention in spite of Jayne’s bet efforts not to meet her eyes til then. “Blew out the candles, made the wish, but up to her alone to see it come true.”

“Whatcha talkin’ about, ya crazy little-?” he began to ask, but River couldn’t take any more questions and wonderings.

Pushing herself up on her toes, the newly sixteen year old’s lips sought Jayne’s own, and a feeling of triumph went through her as she made her target. Not only did she secure a kiss from the man she had so wished would sweep her off her feet given time, but her desperate manoeuvre proved not to be at all in vain. Apparently, all Jayne had needed was the slightest bit of genuine encouragement to make his own move. Now she had initiated this perfect moment, he seemed to be all willingness when it came to making the most out of it!

River was drowning in the exhilaration of the moment, of her body being pulled tight against Jayne’s own, of his hands in her hair and his lips moving against her own. The world went away, every sound, every face, they were gone from her consciousness. She was lost in a haze of giddyness and delight for a full two minutes, until the moment was shattered in the worst possible way.

“Young lady, what in the name of all that is holy do you think you are doing?!” Gabriel Tam all but exploded.

“Daddy,” said River with surprise as Jayne practically threw her aside, sure he was about to die for what he had done, as Mr and Mrs Tam stood in the now eerily silent main foyer of the big house. “Welcome home?”


	20. Scaring Myself

“Weren’t exactly how I figured on today goin’,” said Kaylee as she stared sadly into her root beer float, stabbing at the melting ice-cream with a straw.

Jayne looked none the less put out by the turn of events that had occurred, as he pushed food around his plate he’d ordered a half hour before. Weren’t like this young man to not be eating whatever was put on the table in front of him, but what happened at the Tams house was a real appetite spoiler.

One minute they was havin’ a party, the next it was every person out afore the cops was called! Gorram parents of River and Simon, maybe it was their house, but to Jayne’s mind and Kaylee’s too, they got no business showin’ up like they had, ruining everybody’s fun. They didn’t care two hoots about no-one nor nothin’ but their ownselves all this time, and now they was back things just couldn’t be the same.

“See the look on their faces?” asked Jayne, looking across the table at the sad face of his mei mei. “Didn’t look too happy their precious young ‘uns was mixin’ with the likes of us, little Kaylee,” he said, pushing his plate of almost completely untouched fries aside.

“Just when I was gettin someplace with Simon,” she said, caught somewhere ‘tween sadness and as close to anger as she ever did get. “Oughta known my ownself I wasn’t ever good enough for him.” She sighed heavily, slamming the straw into her drink and abandoning it as she slumped down in her seat.

“Hey, you is one of the best girls I known whole course o’ my life,” said Jayne definitely. “Ain’t none o’ their business if’n the boy likes you or whatever,” he waved his hand in some vague gesture at the thought of what he’d seen when the whole sorry situation kicked off at the Tam house.

His name got yelled, and the wannabe doc came a scampering from a back room, tryin’ to tuck in his shirt, straighten his hair out, and get the blush outta his cheeks all at the same time. Didn’t hardly manage a one of them things afore his folks started layin’ into him about what the gorram hell he thought he was doin’ throwin’ such a shindig as they was havin’ there.

“He looked shamed,” recalled Kaylee, feeling so cheap and dirty somehow, though she and Simon had done nothin’ they shouldn’t’ve, and it weren’t like they hadn’t been courtin’ a fair while, least that’s what he’d said to her.

“How many bases you drag that poor sha gwa afore he run in a panic?” asked Jayne, one eyebrow raised and a dirty kind of a smirk forming on his lips.

“Ain’t none of your business,” said Kaylee, blushing just a little at a happier memory than bein’ thrown out of (dare she even think it) her boyfriend’s house!

So much fun they’d been havin’, each and every one of ‘em. The place had emptied out at a helluva speed when Mr Tam threatened to call the cops on anyone left hangin’ around inside o’ ten minutes. Zoe and Wash had headed home, encourangin’ Mal who had only just arrived to follow them. Jayne had walked with Kaylee, neither of them fancyin’ going home so much, and had in the end drifted towards Cafe Persephone to drown their sorrows in fat and sugar. Trouble of it was when it came to the doin’ of it, they couldn’t exactly find the appetite, only heavy sighs and sad faces as they thought on the situation they found ‘emselves a part of.

“Wanted so much for us to be happy together,” said Kaylee, staring at nothin’ and nobody. “Ain’t no way Simon’s folks is gonna think I’m good enough for him, even if he was to think so.”

“Like I’m ever gonna be good enough for River either,” answered Jayne without a thought in his head, which wasn’t exactly new for the guy.

No sooner had he spoke than Kaylee was lookin’ at him with her mouth wide open as if she were gonna start catchin’ flies in it. Never did see a girl so shocked and happy all in a moment.

“I knew it!” she squeaked, this apparently at least managing to bring a smile to her face at last. “I knew for sure you liked River! Jayne, that’s all kindsa shiny!” she said with more joy than he’d expected to see from her after all that had happened.

Sure’n he woulda liked to tell her she had the wrong end of a gorram big stick. Truth was he wouldn’ta taken that grin off the girls face for anythin’ in the world and told himself that was the only reason he wasn’t tellin’ her there was nothin’ ‘tween him and River Tam.

Truth of it was, Jayne didn’t rightly know what might be happenin’ with him and the little woman. She was sixteen now, old enough to know her own mind he reckoned, though honestly she seemed to know her own and other folk’s well enough before anyhow. Still, her bein’ of age helped his head some, made Jayne feel less wrong about liking the little woman so gorram much.

When he told Kaylee he’d never known a girl like her he meant every word, but then the same was true of River in a whole different way. She could be so cute and sweet and all one second, and the next he remembered her wailing on them bullies before, fighting at his side like a wild-cat or some such. She was everythin’ he could love in a woman if’n he wanted to, and there were times he surely did.

When River had put the moves on him, well, that was just about the last thing Jayne had been expecting her to do. He was the man, he made the moves, he was traditional that way, but once and again the girl had proven she was different to all others he’d known. She knew what she wanted and it hadn’t taken much to get Jayne to prove he wanted just the same.

Kissing her was like nothin’ he ever felt before. There had been girls aplenty in Jayne’s life over time. Some were friends, like Zoe who was practically one of the guys and Kaylee who was the little sister he’d like to have. There had been girls of the other kind too, ones that was easy and made for scratching itches he couldn’t scratch himself. The kinda girl River wanted to be for him was different, a whole world a different from anyone Jayne had ever had in his life. Never did get him a real girlfriend, never really thought he wanted one, truth be known, but that all changed when River Tam came into his life.

“Jayne?” said Kaylee, mindful of makin’ him snap at her as she leant across the table some and put her hand on his arm. “You okay?” she checked.

“I don’t know, mei mei,” he admitted, feeling all kinds of weird about this here situation.

She didn’t think she was good enough for the wannabe-Doc, and Jayne had told her she was feng-le for sayin’ such a thing. Didn’t change the fact that them Tam folks were most like to say so, and even more so about Jayne not bein’ right for River. No doubt they didn’t even know how special she were, just saw some little sheltered girl who didn’t know her own mind less somebody told it to her. Fact was she was the smartest, toughest, sweetest, and darndest little woman Jayne had ever known the whole course o’ his life. He weren’t so dumb he didn’t realise that they was from whole different worlds, her so rich and fancified, and him just barely passin’ grades in school, wearing clothes til they practically fell off him save on havin’ to buy new stuff he couldn’t so much afford.

Seemed to Jayne that he and Kaylee both were sorta stuck in a helluva place right now, and other folks they didn’t know nor didn’t care to was gonna decide what happened to ‘em from here. That didn’t sit so well with either of them, but for a while at least, they was just gonna have to deal.

* * *

River hated this, hated that her special day had been ruined and just when it was getting to the best part. She had no need for parents, not for years now, and she was used to life without them. The fact they would dare to come back now just in time to ruin everything made her want to scream and cry and run away. She knew all reactions were childish and none would do any good. All she could hope was that mother and father would listen to Simon since they clearly still saw her as the little girl she had been years ago when they first started being gone more than they were ever home.

Whilst big brother did his best to be the adult and figure things out with the parents, little sister hovered by the door, her ear to the wood as she took in all that was being said...

“You agreed that River could leave the Academy and I could leave my school too,” said Simon, trying his best to moderate his tone but finding this whole situation beyond frustrating as his parents blamed him from everything that should never have been his responsibility. “You bought this house for us, you can’t come back here now and blame me for the decisions I’ve made! You’re the parents, not me!”

“You will speak to me a reasonable tone, young man,” his father exploded, “or so help me-”

“Gabriel, please,” his wife’s hands on his arm stopped him from doing or even saying anything he may regret later. “Simon,” she turned to her son, getting in between the two a little. “Your father and I may have agreed for you and River to move schools, but we expected you to choose somewhere suitable for people of your status and intelligence,” she advised more calmly than her husband had managed.

“There’s nothing wrong with Firefly High,” said Simon simply, understanding entirely where his parents were coming from but at the same time finding it hard to care right now.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s a fine school,” Gabriel scoffed, “if you’re a country bumpkin or some kind of half-wit farm hand.”

“How can you say that?” his son cut in immediately. “You don’t even know any of the people here!” he complained, knowing his own opinion of the place had been similar his first day here, but it hadn’t taken long for his snobbery to fade out into nothing when he and River were received into both the school and the community with affection and warmth. “Have you met a single person in Serenity Valley?” he asked crossly.

“Driving through the place was quite enough of an experience,” his father said sternly, “and if the sample of young people you had here at this monstrosity of a party were anything to go by-”

“How dare you say that?” yelled Simon. “Those people are our friends!”

“Oh, Simon, you’re not serious,” his mother almost laughed, finding such a statement so very ridiculous. “Sweetheart, you and your sister are far superior to these... people,” she said carefully. “You need to be amongst your own kind to excel.”

“Our own kind?” it was Simon’s turn to scoff, a humourless laugh escaping his lips then. “Can you hear yourself, mother? You sound ridiculous.”

“Go hwong-tong!” said Gabriel angrily. “You will apologise to your mother at once for speaking in such a way.”

Simon knew he should say sorry and should never speak in such a way to either of his parents, but they were being so beyond snobby right now and he just couldn’t bear it. He had his doubts when he and River had first moved to Serenity, of course he had, but the insufferable presumption by his absentee mother and father that they could just swan in here and lay down the law after so many years of leaving him in charge, it made Simon beyond mad at them.

Apparently his anger was having little or no effect, and may even make his father in particular dig in his heels and insist they move both house and schools immediately. That would not suit Simon at all, not when he’d just now gained good friends here, and Kaylee... it would surely break his heart to leave her now. There would be another heart broken too, and River meant too much to her brother for him to let that happen. She loved this place, both the house and the school, but she loved nothing as much as the family she had built for herself out of friends from the school. She was the happiest he had known her in years and there was no way in hell he would let his parents take her away. He must try a different approach, he would have to appeal to his father’s better nature.

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry,” he apologised almost sincerely to his mother, before continuing his argument with both parents, “but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m happy here, and River is happy here. Do you have any idea how much she hated the Academy?” he told them, even as his father shook his head, having heard this all before and not caring to hear it again. “No, of course you don’t, because you weren’t there and you didn’t care,” said Simon, getting understandably angry again.

“That is enough!” Gabriel snapped once again and this time he would not be interrupted, even as Regan attempted to appease him. “No, we are not having this conversation anymore,” he insisted. “Now, I am going to make some calls, Simon,” he told his son, pointing an angry finger at him. “and by Monday we will have both of you enrolled in good schools in a decent neighbourhood-”

“Nooo!” the almost blood-curdling scream came from the door, catching the attention of all three within the room. “Not leaving, not leaving, Simon, tell them!” River wailed desperately, grabbing onto him in a complete panic. “We have to stay!” she raved, tears streaming down her face as she tried to make her parents see.

“River, precious girl,” Regan tried to calm her, putting a hand to her baby’s hair. “You cannot stay here in this place-”

“Serenity is home!” River insisted. “Firefly is her world, her family is there!” she yelled, so upset and angry and all, it broke Simon’s heart to have her in such a state when she had been so happy just an hour before.

“We are your family, bao-bei,” said Gabriel, his looks much changed from when he spoke to Simon, now all soft and kindly as he reached out to her. “Mommy and Daddy are home now, and we’re going to take care of you,” he told her, but River flinched away.

“She is not a child!” she said angrily. “She will not leave Serenity! Never!” she added at the top of her lungs as she slipped from her brothers grasp and bolted from the house.

It looked as if she had no clue where she was running too, but River was upset, not stupid. She had only one person and one location in mind, the only one who could make things better. Simon had tried and failed, not his fault, but there was another who would not fail, would never let her down. He saved the day, the hero, the man in her life she was falling in love with, so hard and fast she almost hadn’t been aware of it until today, when it all seemed too late.

Jayne and Kaylee were on their way to leavin’ Cafe Persephone, having just paid for their food and about to head for the door, sayin’ goodbye to Badger as they went. They got the shock of their lives when the door swung open with a crash and a tear-stained River, breathing heavy and looking wild, come runnin’ in like the devil himself were on her tail.

Flinging herself into Jayne’s arms, she cried hard into his shoulder.

“She won’t leave, they can’t take her, she won’t go!” she raved. “Won’t leave Man Called Jayne!”

“What you talkin’ ‘bout, girly?” he asked, his hands at her shoulders pushing her away just enough so he could see her face. “They sayin’ you gotta leave here?” he checked, wondering why his chest had tightened in such a way and a terrible sick feeling had already settled in his stomach.

“Parents,” she said, hiccuping and sobbing even now. “They don’t understand. Make them understand, she can’t be taken away!” she begged of him. “It was her party, she can cry if she wants too, but she’d rather smile,” she explained, desperate for him to understand and help her somehow. “Wants to stay in the sun and smile forever!” she cried, throwing herself back into his embrace.

Jayne held onto her, instinct alone putting his arms right around her shaking form, rubbing her back and trying to bring some comfort to the young woman he maybe hadn’t realised he loved til right now. Over River’s head, he shared a look with Kaylee who looked as shocked and hurt as he was feelin’. What an unholy mess had come out of a day that oughta have been all joy. Question then became, where’d they all go from here?


	21. Love Sick Stomach Ache

Simon felt all kinds of nervous and strange as he waited on the doorstep to Kaylee’s home. He had been here a few times, but never without prior invitation or alone. Today was different, he needed to see Kaylee so badly and explain to her what was happening, even though he himself was uncertain at this moment. Last night had been going so well, they had come so close to being close, only to have everything ruined by his parents. Simon hated that he was borne of people who could behave as his mother and father did. They were so prejudiced, so superior apparently, he honestly hadn’t realised until he came here to Serenity Valley how very wrong it was to behave in such a way. Now he had friends from what his parents called the lower classes, and had come to realise, more so in these last twenty four hours than ever before, that he had fallen in love with one of those people too, the girl called...

“Kaylee,” he smiled as she answered the door to his knocking, a grin lighting her face in a moment when she saw him there looking pleased enough to be at her door.

“Simon,” she said with joy. “It’s so shiny that you’re here,” she enthused. “Oh, ‘cept you just wanna see River, I guess...” she realised with a sudden shift to a frown.

The thought had crossed Simon’s mind that he might see his sister here at the place she had run to after her fight with their parents, but she was not his main concern right now. They had spoken on the phone last night, he had ensured his mei mei was in good hands and let her be, with a promise not to tell their parents anything more than the fact she was safe from harm for the night and would be back sometime on Saturday.

“No, River already sent me a message, letting me know Jayne had called for her,” he explained. “I actually came to speak with you, Kaylee, if that’s... if you want to hear what I have to say,” he tried to explain, stumbling over his words as he so often did in company and never more so than around her.

“Course, I’ll listen to whatever you wanna tell me,” she said willingly as she let the man she hoped to call her boyfriend into the house.

Right now, Kaylee had never been so glad to know her folks was out and weren’t coming back a while. Seemed to her that maybe Simon had some good news to tell her, in which case she wasn’t gonna want any interruptin’ from her parents nor her brothers neither. If’n it was bad news, she could use a lack of audience since she was most like to end up crying all over the place.

“So,” she prompted after a few moments uncomfortable silence between herself and Simon, sat together on the couch. “You had somethin’ to tell me?”

“I did, I do,” he said nervously. “Kaylee... As I’m sure you’ve guessed my parents aren’t at all happy about myself and River being here, much less attending a school like Firefly,” he explained, hardly looking at her at all, his eyes focused on his hands that twitched nervously in his lap. “Not that there’s anything wrong with Serenity Valley or the school, we both love it here, but... they don’t understand.”

“They think we ain’t good enough folks to be mixin’ with,” said Kaylee, feeling a little sad about it, “but that shouldn’t matter if you don’t think that way. You don’t, right?” she checked worriedly when he didn’t answer.

“Of course not,” he insisted, reaching out for her hand and then looking as if he almost thought he shouldn’t have a hold of it.

Kaylee weren’t about to give him any choice in letting go and wrapped her fingers around his own, holding on tight. Who’da thought that just last night they was sliding right past second base and all, and now he was back to bein’ all nervous just sat here with her? It made Kaylee’s heart ache to realise how messed up things were most likely to get now Mr and Mrs Tam were in town, and just when things had been going so well too.

“River was talkin’ a lot about bein’ taken away from here,” she said worriedly. “I tried to tell her your folks couldn’t be so bad as to wanna do that to you. Was I wrong?” she asked as Simon looked pained.

“I don’t know.” He sighed heavily, hating the fact that he saw tears shimmering in Kaylee’s eyes when he looked her way. “Please don’t cry,” he said, reaching a hand out to her face, leaning in close enough that the gap soon closed between them and they kissed.

“Don’t want ya to go,” she whispered when they parted a moment later, still sat real close with their arms around each other. “Don’t wanna lose either of ya, just when I was thinkin’...”

“What?” Simon prompted when she stopped suddenly and glanced away. “What were you thinking?” he wondered aloud when she continued in silence a while longer.

“Thinkin’ that you and me was gonna be happy, bein’ like a couple and all maybe,” she admitted, as she met his eyes once again. “Wanted you to know that... I love you,” she told him then, feeling so strange and actually shaking as she made her confession and waited on his answer to it.

It was a suprise to Simon that he could find anything to smile about today of all days, but it came in that moment. This all should have happened sooner, though it would make the return of his parents no more or less complicated. The fact of the matter was he had known on some level from the day he met Kaylee Frye that he was a little bit in love with her, and that bit had grown bigger and stronger every day from then to now.

“Kaylee, bao-bei, I love you too,” he promised her, the nervous fluttering in her stomach gone in a flash as a grin spread across her face and she crushed her lips to his in a kiss that took all the breath out of him.

“You know how long I waited to hear that?” She giggled, more than a little giddy right now.

“I’m sorry to have made you wait.” He smiled, pushing her hair from her face. “But I’m even more sorry that I have to talk about leaving Serenity Valley.” He sighed, happy expression gone in a moment and taking hers with it.

“They can’t make you go,” said Kaylee definitely, almost angrily in fact, though they both knew she was wrong.

If the Tams decided to sell their house and take their children away, they had every right, and Simon didn’t doubt for a second they would do it. Though they cared little for what happened to their children in any real sense, their pride and need for status and such would see to it that they refused to be in any way disgraced. All Simon knew was that he was happy here and River was happy here, neither of them wanted to leave Firefly High or Serenity Valley. For once in his life he was going to make a stand and fight back against the parents he had allowed to use both him and his sister too long.

“I’m going to do whatever I can to stay,” he promised Kaylee who found some comfort in those words and in the way he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, though nothing guaranteed their happy ending yet.

* * *

Jayne and River were used to walking together, usually walking from school to her house at the end of each day. Today was very different, not least because the journey taken was headed in the direction of his own home instead of hers, not particularly because it was closer to the recent sunrise than any sunset. No, this felt so very different because last night the whole dynamic of the River/Jayne relationship had changed. From good friends, they had become more, so very much more and with such ease that Jayne in particular had hardly seen it coming until it had happened already. He never so much had a girlfriend. Sure, there’d been girls a plenty in his life but nothin’ you might call steady or anythin’ like permanent in a romantic kind of a way. Kaylee was a sister to him, Zoe was one of the guys, now here was River and she was a whole different kind of a person like he’d never known.

Gorram it, when she kissed him at her birthday party last night, weren’t like anythin’ Jayne had ever felt, not that he was too happy even thinkin’ about girly feelings and emotions and such and he certainly weren’t gonna talk about ‘em. There was bigger things to worry on than just what he was feelin’ anyhow. Poor River, his little woman, she was all kinda of upset when her folks got home, shoutin’ the odds on how she and her brother had to leave town just as soon as they could get packed up to go.

Gave Jayne an ache in his insides the like o’ which he never did feel before. Worse than when he’d been beat up by Crow, worse even than when Kaylee cried over some hwun-dahn weren’t worth a dime. This was the nastiest, twisted up pain in his gut that Jayne Cobb had ever felt inside o’ him and he didn’t like it, not one bit. He had promised to do what he could to help keep the Tams here in Serenity Valley, but the trouble of it was Jayne weren’t much an ideas man his ownself and hardly knew where to begin.

“You sleep alright at little Kaylee’s place?” he asked as they walked along, feelin’ better when they was talkin’ than not right now. “Them luh-suh little brothers o’ hers didn’t bother you none?”

“Sweet children,” said River with a half-hearted smile, “but she could not rest... she could not dream. Too painful to wake,” she said sadly, lookin’ just about fit to be sobbin’ all over him again in a second.

“C’mon, River,” Jayne urged her, feelin’ just awful for her. “Gotta be tougher’n that, and I know you is,” he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders, glad to see her smile at least a little as she nestled into his side and they continued walking.

“Yes, stronger with your strength to aid hers,” she said, looking up at him with some kind of wonder in her eyes for him. “Singular man, Jayne Cobb. Very special.”

“Hush your mouth,” said Jayne, tryin’ to be mad at her for sayin’ such soppy things to him but not quite managing it somehow. “I ain’t nothin’.”

“Not true,” she told him with a frown as they finally arrived in the street where he lived and she turned to face him, encouraging his arms to remain around her body. “She never met a man like Jayne, never knew she could feel these things until he was here to show her,” she explained, completely serious and equal parts happy and sad given the circumstances.

“Make me sound a whole lot better than I prob’ly am with your pretty words and all,” he said as he stared down at her, “but ya ain’t wrong ‘bout much, an’ I sure as the worlds turn don’t want ya leavin’ here any time soon,” he admitted, throwing caution to the wind as he leant down to plant a kiss on her lips.

River never wanted the moment to end, wanted to bottle this feeling and keep it safe forever. Here in Jayne’s arms, his lips upon hers, a hundred over-powering feelings coursing through her body, she had never felt so alive, so at home, so completely at peace. Leaving Serenity Valley was no option for her, leaving this very spot was not even preferable but it would be highly impractical to stay.

Jayne was smiling when they parted, feelin’ all kinds of foolish for doin’ what he never thought he would, for fallin’ in love with a girl like this, especially a little woman as crazy and beautiful and gorram frustratin’ as River Tam could be. Still, it was happenin’ and seemed he was gonna have to do his damndest if’n he wanted to keep her around here.

“You wanna meet the folks?” he offered as they turned towards the front door of his home that looked decidedly small and dingy compared to the veritable palace that was her own house.

“Yes, please.” River smiled anyhow, glad of his hand around her own as she was led into the house and met by a whole family of warm, inviting Cobb people.

Though this family was somewhat poorer than herself and undoubtedly nowhere near as intellectual, River knew she would always feel more at home here than in any place her parents bought and told her should be her world.

Marble pillars and winding staircases were nothing compared to the strong wooden beams and simple furnishings of a well-loved home such as this. No expensive blankets upon her bed could be as warm to River as the hug she received from Jayne’s kindly Ma, and no chandelier could shine as bright as the stars in the eyes of his cheerful brothers and sisters who came running to invite her into their home and family both.

The best of this meeting came when real introductions were made, when Jayne put an arm around her and proudly told his family that she was his own. In that moment, River knew more than ever before that she belonged here, and would not, could not ever leave. They would find a way to make this work, find a way to have her stay at Firefly High and living in Serenity Valley. She and Jayne Cobb were destined, River was abolsutely certain of it, and nobody, not even her parents, could change such a thing.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday morning in for Zoe and Wash. She had stayed over at his house without a care since she had already informed her father that the party at the Tams house and the clean up that followed might lead to her needing to stay there for the night rather than venture home at an unearthly hour. Since the party was cut short, she and her man took advantage of the chance to spend the night together at his place; his parents were so laid back they wouldn’t even care, if they actually noticed! Of course, this morning could not be spent sleeping, and other activities that came to mind weren’t so much appealing either. The trouble of it was, when a persons friends were suffering, it made it hard for that person so be happy themselves.

“I just feel so bad for all of them,” said Wash, holding Zoe close in his arms. “Kaylee’s heart’s gonna break she loses her guy now.”

“Can’t see any alternative.” His girlfriend sighed. “And I never thought I’d say this but I think it might just break Jayne’s heart too if River gets took away by her parents now.”

“Yeah, how in the ‘verse did that happen?” asked her boyfriend with an odd look. “Sweet little River and... and Jayne? Our Jayne? The great ape!”

“He’s not a bad guy, Wash,” Zoe reminded him, though she couldn’t help but smile with amusement at his phrasing. “He’s loyal as anything when it comes to his friends. Never let a one of us down since Kindergarten.”

“I know, I get that.” Wash nodded in agreement. “But it’s still like a puzzle and the pieces don’t fit together.”

“I’d say they do at that,” his girlfriend argued as she moved away some so she could look at him straight. “You tellin’ me you didn’t catch sight o’ the two of them at that party, and so many times before? Sharin’ looks and smiles and such. Wash, this has been a long time in comin’.” She smiled, finding it somewhat amusing that she seemed to have noticed whilst he remained oblivious.

Wash frowned some as he thought on it. He guessed the two of them did spend plenty of time together, long walks home from school and all. They never took his offer of a lift, come rain or shine, and River would wait whenever Jayne got himself into detention and such. He’d made such a fuss about this sweet sixteenth party too, makin’ it all special...

“Wow.” He sighed as he realised how blind he’d been. “I guess I was kinda distracted by the great Kaylee and Simon romance. Y’know she talked to me about it so much, I’m starting to feel like one of the girls more than one of the guys.” He pouted, making Zoe chuckle.

“I still think you’re all man,” she said in sultry fashion as she leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

“Hmm, so long as I’m always your man, works for me.” He smiled, running a hand through her hair. “You’re not going anywhere, right?” he checked, not sure why he would, but with so many relationships getting torn asunder all around him, not just Simon and Kaylee or Jayne and River, but potentially Mal and Inara too, it made him kinda nervous.

“They’d have to drag me kicking and screaming from your side,” she promised, somewhere between sincerity and teasing about his over-dramatic question, neither of which he minded, truth be known.

“I have to say, kinda feelin’ bad for Mal,” he said with a sigh. “I mean sure, he got the girl, but Inara’s still gonna be miles away best part of the time.” He shook his head. “Not ideal for a new romance.”

“I don’t know, I think after all they’ve been through, this last step oughta be easy enough to overcome,” Zoe considered as she snuggled in closer to her man. “We come through plenty o’ obstacles between us ‘fore we got here,” she reminded him at which Wash chuckled.

“That we did,” he agreed, “but I happen to think it was worth it,” he said, serious in a second as he turned his head and their eyes met.

When they kissed then, no more words were to be said, as he pulled her closer, and they set about proving the love they spoke of in every possible beautiful way. Sometimes it took the romantic troubles of others to remind you just how much you love a person, and there was no doubt in either Zoe or Wash’s mind right now that they were meant to be, forever.


	22. Pictures He Drew

Mondays was never happy days for them that had to attend school. Always meant the weekend was done and a week of early mornings and hard study lie ahead. Of course, this particular Monday morning was worse than any normal school day for a certain group of friends attending Firefly High. Two of their number was missing, the newest pair who had slotted into this crew with relative ease and now appeared to be leaving just as fast as they come. Didn’t thrill their friends none to have them leave, for Simon and River Tam meant something to each and every person that was right now sat around a table in the school cafeteria, none of them so much in the mood for eating.

No words were spoken, not one amongst the gang were up for a conversation much less jokes and such. Were their friends leaving of their own accord it would be bad enough, but taken away by folks who didn’t care none just a matter of days ago made it seem all kinds of more wrong.

“Da shiong la se la ch’wohn tian,” Jayne cursed suddenly, slamming his unused fork down onto his plate with such a force, poor Kaylee almost jumped clean out of her seat. “This ain’t right,” he complained, looking to Mal who appeared as serious and almost as angry as his friend obviously felt.

“We all know it, Jayne,” he assured him. “We all wish we could change it, but ain’t so easy as that.”

“River don’t wanna leave here, she gorram shouldn’t have to!” he said pointlessly. “Same goes for her brother.”

“I know Simon wants to stay,” said Kaylee, uncharacteristically sad and forlorn as she stared into a little pot of fruit she weren’t ever gonna eat.

“’Course he does, mei mei,” Wash sympathised his hand going to her shoulder. “And he might yet, they both might. Their folks are comin’ in to talk to Niska.”

“About leavin’, you dumbass,” snapped Jayne. “They’s only comin’ here to tell the old hwun-dahn they’s transferring River and Simon right outta this place!” he said, all the frustration and anger he’d hidden behind hope and promises when with River now spilling out as bile in front of his friends.

“Ain’t no call to get mad at us, Jayne,” Zoe pointed out the moment he started in on her man. “We all wish they could stay, we all know it ain’t as like gonna happen, but there ain’t so much we can do.”

“Job ain’t done yet,” said Mal with a shake of his head. “Might yet make a difference. See, I got Inara on the case, lookin’ into these fine and fancy folks. Could be she digs up some dirt we might use on ‘em.”

“Even if we could find something,” said Wash with a look. “We really gonna blackmail them into letting Simon and River stay here?” he asked, looking around the table. “Why would they even listen to us? They just see us as kids.”

“I could show that ri shao gou shi bing father o’ their’s I’m man enough more’n him,” growled Jayne, pushing his lunch away, a menacing look permanently fixed it his features as he thought too much on how he’d like to make Gabriel Tam pay.

River had come to mean so much to him and it was startin’ to seem he’d realised it all too late. Couple o’ days weren’t enough time, he couldn’t lose her now, and hell, he weren’t going to if’n he could help it none. He promised his girl he’d do his darndest to see she weren’t taken away from him nor Firefly nor Serenity Valley at all. Course promises was all well and good if ya had a plan to go along with them. What was driving Jayne crazy was that he had no plans, no ideas, and was fast runnin’ out of time and patience both.

Mal’s cell phone buzzing as it vibrated on the table had everybody’s attention in a second.

“Inara,” he said as he picked it up fast and accepted the call. “Bao bei, you got good news for me?” he asked her, sounding as desperate as he truly was.

River and Simon come to be such good friends o’ his. Twas the girl herself who saw to it Inara had the job she got and the two of them could be together somehow. He surely would love to pay back such a kindness, as well as keep Simon here for his mei mei’s sake. Trouble of it was he had just about as many ideas as Jayne right now, and that was precisely and aggravatingly zero, as Inara imparted the sad news that was no news.

“I’m so sorry, Mal,” she began, making his face drop immediately as she went on to say that despite her very best attempts she had been unable to find any information they might be able to use against the Tam parents.

Unfortunately for Mal, half way through said explanation, he was not permitted to hear any more as the cell phone was taken effortlessly from his hand and held to the ear of the thief. He was no real thief of course, but a teacher come to confiscate the phone that Mal should not have switched on whilst on school property. Mr Book looked somewhat severely at Mal as he listened to a voice he recognised as Ms Serra say that the awful Gabriel and Regan Tam seemed untouchable.

“I’m afraid, Ms Serra, that Mr Reynolds is unable to speak with you at the moment,” he told her, before ending the call and pocketing the phone. “No cell phone use in school hours, son,” he reminded Mal, and was mildly suprised to get an apology from the boy who was scarcely if ever sorry, he had found.

“Wouldn’ta done it if’n we weren’t desperate, sir,” Zoe chimed in, forever at her friends defence it seemed.

“’S right, Mr Book,” Jayne agreed. “See, we was tryin’ to find some way to get River and Simon’s folks to let ‘em stay here.”

“They’s fixin’ to take ‘em outta Firefly today,” added Kaylee with a sad look. “Takin’ ‘em right away from Serenity Valley too.”

Book glanced around the sad faces at the table, a look on his face suggesting that the cogs in his mind were turning with the workings on some scheme or other, though none amongst the group could imagine why or how.

“Their parents are Gabriel and Regan Tam?” he said with some apparent surprise.

“Yes, sir.” Kaylee nodded. “And they ain’t such nice folks. They’s makin’ Simon and River leave here when they pretty much begged to stay,” she said, on the verge of tears apparently, which Wash duly noted and put a comforting arm around his best friend.

Book’s face hardened somewhat when the names of the kids parents was revealed but more so when he heard what they was trying to do to Simon and River. The gang didn’t understand none why he’d be so mad about what was happenin’ in their lives, after all, he was just a teacher. Sure’n he was the kindly type, helped Jayne and Kaylee both when they needed advice and all, and he taught his lessons pretty good, but it weren’t as if he could do anythin’ to help ‘em right now, least they didn’t reckon so.

“Gorram hwun-dahns gonna be here this afternoon to see Niska,” said Jayne. “Tell him they’s takin’ them away and that’s that,” he said, slamming an angry hand against the table, not that it did any good of course.

“You know I don’t think that will necessarily be a problem,” said Book with a smile some mighta called evil were it not for the fact he was an old preacher man and as such ought be the farthest from evil of any of ‘em. “After all, as you say, River and Simon do want to stay.”

“That don’t seem to matter much to their folks,” said Zoe with a shake of her head. “They ain’t given them a choice, just decided this place and us people ain’t good enough for their young ‘uns.”

“Well then, perhaps someone should remind Mr and Mrs Tam,” he said their names with some disdain, “that it is not their place to play judge and jury on anyone.”

Five pairs of eyes watched Book walk away, all with looks of confusion, but also with some hope. Heaven only knew what he might say to the Tams or if’n it’d change their made-up minds on anything, but the fact he was willin’ to try gave them a little hope, and that was all they had right about now.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and time for everyone to get to their classes. Whilst Wash and Kaylee headed off to learn Math, Zoe went towards the library to spend her free studying. That left Jayne and Mal alone as they went to fetch their text books from their lockers and head for Chem class. The slamming of Jayne’s locker door made his friend jump back some, looking unimpressed.

“Hey, ain’t no call for that,” he insisted, but Jayne shook his head.

“You don’t understand,” his friend muttered.

“Hell, I don’t!” Mal all but exploded, 'til he realised such an outburst was gonna get him unwanted attention. “You think I can’t get what you’re feelin’ right now, Jayne?” he said in a more even tone as they walked down the hall towards the chem lab. “I damn near lost the woman I was wantin' to be with. Little River’s most o’ the reason I didn’t,” he pointed out. “So you think on. I’m understandin’ you exactly, maybe better than anyone right now, and...” he stopped short of saying another word as Jayne appeared not to paying attention anyway.

Following his gaze, Mal realised very quickly why that was. Through the next set of doors was Niska’s office, and waiting outside their Principal’s office was the entire Tam family, easy visible through the glass panels.

“’M gonna tell them hwun-dahns a thing or two,” said Jayne, striding towards the door.

Immediately, his friend grabbed at his arm and pulled him back, though if Jayne had decided not to stop at the contact and turn and glare, there was no way Mal would have managed to keep him from going where he was headed.

“Ain’t gonna do no good,” he told him with a firm tone and look in his eyes. “Most like make things a whole lot worse.”

Jayne looked troubled, knowing Mal was right and at the same time needing to do something other than stand here and look.

“Can’t you say somethin’,” he said desperately. “C’mon, Mal, you know fancier words than I do. ‘Sides, mightn’t lose your temper as fast.”

Honestly, he wanted to say he’d do it. Malcolm Reynolds was a lot of things, good and bad, but he could make a speech if’n he had too. Besides, after what River had done for him, and seein’ how happy she and Simon made Jayne and Kaylee both, there were all kinds o’ reasons to walk through those doors and tell them Tams what harm they’d do rather than good if’n they went through with what they was plannin’. His hand to God, Mal was within seconds of sayin’ he’d go, when suddenly another man blocked his path.

“I think you should be heading to class now, son,” said Mr Book. “You too, Jayne,” he told the pair with a sterner look than the boys had ever seen him wearing yet.

Both opened their mouths to protest but they already knew they’d be fighting a losing battle, not least because they were about to be late for Mr Early’s Chem class and that weren’t something anybody wanted to be guilty of, fearsome fella he was when riled. Still, it seemed Jayne at least was willing to risk the wrath of the beast as he hovered by the door even after Mal turned away. Book was talking to the Tams now, and if’n he didn’t know better Jayne’d reckon at least Daddy Dearest knew Mr Book somehow, and he weren’t mighty pleased to see him neither. Next minute, the Tams was gone into the staff only room with the preacher-turned-teacher, and River and Simon was headed towards them.

“Jayne-man!” his girl was pleased as punch to see him and proved it by throwing herself into his arms and holding on tight.

“What’s goin’ on now?” Mal asked Simon curiously as they both tried not to watch when Jayne and River got to kissin’ on each other right there in the hallway.

“I really couldn’t say,” said Simon with a shake of his head. “It would appear Mr Book and my father are acquainted somehow, though neither seemed thrilled to see each other. I can’t imagine what they’re discussing,” he said, looking back down the hall the way they’d come, to the room where his mom and dad had disappeared moments ago, alongside the English teacher.

“We was gonna say somethin’ to them folks o’ yours,” Jayne assured River the moment her lips left his. “Me and Mal was gonna, but-”

“It’s okay,” she promised him. “She understands, their words can’t help now, but they might still be saved.” She smiled bright as she had that moment on her birthday afore everything got shot to hell by her gorram parents walkin’ in.

“What do you mean, mei mei?” Simon asked her as all eyes were on the girl now, waiting for an explanation of her previous words.

“It is written in the Book.” She smiled still as she stayed held in Jayne’s arms but stared back through the door she’d passed through a moment before. “Two by two, turning blue,” she murmured, head tilting to one side as if she were listening intently to something no-one else could hear. “Yes, they might still be saved,” she giggled, as she looked between all the three men around her that meant so much.

Though they could make little sense of what she was saying, they all smiled too at what they believed to be a good sign. Weren’t much River got wrong. Wishful thinking or not, if she thought she and Simon might yet get to stay here in Serenity Valley somehow, so much the better. They was all gonna hope just as hard as they could that she was right again.


	23. All Figured Out

It was a fairly sunny January morning, but not so many smiles were being worn by the teenagers in Serenity Valley who were forced to go back to school after the break for the Holidays. It seemed like a long time since Mal and Jayne had driven in through these gates, but both had very different feelings about doing so. Whilst Mal had been spending the time between Christmas and New Year with his lover, Inara Serra, at her new apartment, Jayne had done nothing but mope for the girlfriend he could not get near to.

A miracle had occurred a few weeks ago and now Jayne was holding out for another. The day the Tams had brought Simon and River into school to see Niska, it was supposed to be the day they told the Principal they was taking their kids outta school, leavin’ town and never ever comin’ back. Somewhere between arrivin’ and leavin’, things had got kinda turned around. It all had something to do with Mr Book, the holy man turned teacher, though he wouldn’t talk about it even when the gang had asked him. All they knew for sure was that Book and Gabriel had known each other a long time ago, and the two of ‘em talkin’ had led to the Tams backing down on the whole taking River and Simon away thing. Book said all he did was remind Gabriel and Regan that they were young once too, but sure as the worlds turned there had to be more to it than that.

Still, pleased Jayne and Kaylee in particular when they was told their honies wouldn’t be goin’ nowhere anytime soon, but Gabriel Tam had laid down the law sayin’ he and his wife were still in charge here. They thought for a minute anythin’ funny was goin’ on, or their kids weren’t gettin’ the best education they could, there was gonna be consequences. For River and Simon as well as their friends there was a sense of a shadow hangin’ over their heads, waiting to see how long it was afore the Tams changed their mind again.

Come the Holiday season, they said they was takin’ a family vacation and wouldn’t be back til school let back in. River looked all kinds o’ worried when she told Jayne about it, even when he told her he weren’t goin’ nowhere and would be waitin’ when she come back. Her worrisome look never did fade none, and now here Jayne stood in the parking lot, hardly listenin’ to Mal’s yammerin’ at all, looking out for a girl that he weren’t even certain would be here.

“I’m sorry, Jayne,” said Mal, planting a hand on his friends shoulder. “Here’s me goin’ on about Inara an’ all, and you ain’t seen River this whole time.”

“Ain’t bothered none.” He shrugged like it was no big deal, playing the big hard man like he always did.

Mal coulda argued, coulda said he knew it was all a front and a lie, but it wouldn’t do no good. He’d let Jayne pretend he didn’t feel nothin’ if’n that was what his friend wanted. If and when little River showed up, there’d be emotion enough flyin’ about the place, and not just ‘tween her and Jayne neither. Little Kaylee was getting out of Wash’s car with him and Zoe, looking just as shaken up as Jayne about finding her sweetie that may or may not be comin’ back.

“Guess it’s a wait and see kind of a deal then, huh?” said Zoe as she and Wash came over to talk to Mal. “How was your break with Inara? Or do I not wanna know?” she asked her friend with a look that said it all.

“I wanna know,” said Wash with a grin, that earned him a playful smack across the arm from his gifrlriend for actin’ such a way.

Jayne couldn’t hear a word bein’ said, just had his eyes focused on the gate waiting to see if River showed up. Kaylee was right by him, just as anxious to find Simon. Sure’n they could both of headed over to the Tams house this mornin’ to find their better halves, but it occurred to the pair of ‘em it might make more problems than it solved. Even if Ma and Pa Tam was lettin’ their kids stay in Serenity Valley, attendin’ Firefly High and all, chances were good they still wouldn’t much care for the ‘lower class’ folk they chose to date.

“Guess who?” said a voice behind Jayne, small delicate hands suddenly covering his eyes and startling him.

The grin on the young man’s face then was as wide as anyone had ever seen as he spun around fast, lifting River clean off her feet. He spun her around and around til the poor girl was giddy but grinning and laughing just the same. His reaction was what she had hoped for, so happy and glad of her return. She had worried a little her Jayne man might have forsaken her whilst she was gone, given up on their chance to be together, but she didn’t want to believe that. River was sure that Jayne Cobb was her destiny, and given her parents miraculous change of heart, it seemed she might’ve been right.

“He is pleased to have her here?” she asked when he finally stopped spinning her around and yet her feet barely touched the ground so far.

“Ain’t ever been so happy to have anybody anyplace,” he told her honestly, right before he kissed her like it was going out of style.

Their friends watched with some amusement but no less joy for the unlikely couple. They were not an obvious pair, that was clear, but then plenty of people had been surprised when Zoe took up with Wash, or when Mal’s affair with Inara had been revealed. Just went to prove that love went where it wanted to, regardless of class, age, background, or anything.

“How long you been back?” asked Kaylee, a moment after she finally let Simon breathe, havin’ been wrapped in his arms and assaulting his senses with a full on kiss from the very second she realised he was there before her.

“Just last night,” he admitted with a smile he couldn’t see shifting for a good long while. “Our parents have agreed we can stay and finish our education at Firefly High, though they won’t be remaining in Serenity Valley,” he explained. “Kaylee, I don’t have to leave.” He grinned, as if the enormity of that fact had just sunk in.

“That’s the best news I had in forever.” She laughed happily as she grabbed a tighter hold of him, damn near squeezing the life out of the young man she was thrilled to call her boyfriend.

“I have further news,” said River as the initial couples reunion ended and the group of friends as a whole faced each other. “Have just been speaking with Principal Niska.” She smiled. “Am to be with you more often, Man Called Jayne, share your education,” she explained.

“Yes, indeed.” Simon nodded, helping to explain what his little sister had said in riddles as was so often her way of speaking. “River has proven she can far outdo her brother and has been offered the chance to move to Senior level classes.” He smiled. “Those exams she took before the Holidays proved she was ready. There’s a very good chance she’ll graduate before I do.”

Much congratulations were shared then, not least because the Tams had got their wish to stay amongst their friends. This coupled with River’s promotion to Senior meant there really ought to be a celebration, or so Mal thought.

“So, what do we all say to a party of a kind at Cafe Persephone after school?” he asked as they all headed inside, chattering about how they had all spent the break. “Gotta think Badger’s been missin’ us of late.”

“Reckon that might be true.” Zoe nodded her agreement. “We’ll be there,” she spoke for herself and Wash, as the others quickly followed suit and agreed to the plan.

It may be the first day back at school, something that rarely thrilled any group of teenagers, and yet this particular bunch were just as pleased as anything to be here. They were back together again, all present and accounted for, and no trouble to speak of weighing them down, at least not for now.

* * *

“Here they are,” Badger smiled widely, passing through the gap in the counter and coming to greet his favourite group of patrons with open arms. “My very best customers,” he told them as they say down in their usual booth. “And how are we all today then?” he asked as the seven took their seats.

“Happy as clams,” said Jayne, his arm draped around River’s shoulders which she minded not at all.

“Yes, indeed,” Simon agreed with a smile, his hand holding Kaylee’s tight. “Never better.”

“Well, I’ll drink to that if’n we can get us a round of sodas over here please, Badger,” said Mal with a grin, in spite of the fact he was pretty much a seventh wheel to this here group right now.

“Ooh, and we’ll split a plate of fries,” said Wash. “If that’s okay with you, Lamby-Toes?” he asked Zoe as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Of course, honey,” she agreed, feeling just as stupidly romantic and happy as everybody else.

Came from being reunited after a spell apart, and knowing that everybody was just as glad to be here at they was. Sure’n it’d be nicer if Mal could have his sweetheart as close as everybody else had theirs, but he didn’t seem to dwell too much on it. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel; him and Inara would be together just as soon as school was done, and five months from now they’d be there, most of them graduatin’ and looking forward to life in the real world.

“Right, best find you a waitress then,” said Badger as each of the gang started piping up with what they’d like to eat or drink. “Saffron!” he snapped at the red-head who all turned to see sat in the lap of a guy in the far corner, making goo-goo eyes and giggling at everything he said. “Get your pigu over here before I fire you!” her boss demanded, and the girl was soon hurrying over to the table with a faked grin, her notepad and pencil at the ready.

“How can I serve you?” she asked politely, though it was killin’ her to be so nice, Mal was just certain of it.

“Well, now, let’s see,” he said with an evil kind of a grin. “Could you maybe give us a nice run down of the menu, everything on it, with your best descriptions and all?” he asked her, knowing it would be a hell of a task and would make her mad as anything.

Still, she’d have to do it if’n she wanted to get paid, and certainly if she was wantin’ a tip, not that she really oughta be expectin’ one from these folks anyhow, though Mal didn’t doubt she was hoping on it.

He looked beyond her at Badger who winked his approval at what the boy was doing. Yeah, he knew well and good what the little harridan had tried to do to Mal, and he’d’ve sacked her for it too, if not for the fact the young man himself had insisted it not be done on his account. Saffron may be nasty and mean, but she was good at the job she did and had never given Badger no trouble. There was a lot to be said for that, ‘sides Mal knew if’n she kept on working at Persephone he could spend countless hours causin’ her pain and grief in many an amusing way.

Saffron was a good ways into her recitation of the menu before Mal stopped her and gave her the order he knew they wanted from the get go. Her rattlin’ on was gettin’ tiresome and all the friends around him gettin’ mighty hungry and thirsty. Weren’t worth causing the girl harm if’n it was gonna bother them worse than her.

The moment she was gone, River spoke up, her eyes fixed on the young man in the far corner of the cafe whom Saffron had been all over when they first come in.

“Next victim.” She sighed sadly for the man who knew no better than to fall in love. “Less smart and unbefriended. He shall fall where another only stumbled,” she said, her eyes shifting to Mal who smiled widely.

“I ain’t got no time for folks like him, mei mei.” He shook his head. “That’s Durran Haymer. Not such a bad fella, I guess, but he can afford any ride little Saffron might take him on,” he said with a shrug. “’Sides, he got that pompous air about him, makes me wanna see him brought down a peg or two.” He smiled, unable to help himself, as his friends chuckled at the sentiment, in whole-hearted agreement of it apparently.

Their drinks and food arrived soon after and each person tucked in, talking over their vacation stories and how happy they was to be back together again. Mal didn’t say much, just sat thinkin’ about all the bunch of them had been through these past months. Their little group of friends had grown, from five to seven as easy as anythin’, plus Inara even if she couldn’t be here, and an unlikely ally in the form of a Shepherd turned Teacher, Mr Book, who had been the reason they was all still here now.

It had been a busy first semester at Firefly High, that was for gorram sure, and though a lot of good had come out of it, Mal could use the rest of his Senior year runnin’ a little more smooth.

“Okay,” he said then, catching everyone’s attention. “So, I gotta a bit of a toast to make here,” he told them, as each of the six folks around him reached for their soda cups and looked to him for the sentiment he wished to be acknowledged. “We done had us a time of it this past while. We got some happy couples out of it, new friends an’ all, and that ain’t no bad thing.” He smiled in particular at River and Simon who sat on opposite sides of the booth with their respective other halves. “But I gotta say, I could use a little less adventure the rest o’ this school year,” he told them. “So, here’s to an uneventful run up to the graduation for us Senior folk,” he said, raising his glass.

The others all followed suit, agreeing entirely with his sentiment, and drinking to it. Not a one amongst them doubted they could make it now. If they were still together after all that had gone before, nothing was going to stop them now.


	24. Epilogue - Greatest Day

It was quite the occasion, with many a smiling face to be seen, and a whole rake of couples just overjoyed to be here with their arms around each other, looking to whatever future they was gonna be havin’. Mal wasn’t so much bothered that he was the only one amongst his friends to be stood here alone by the punch bowl. He was happy enough just to see all the folks he held most dear havin’ a good time.

Zoe was radiance itself in a shimmering silver affair, far from the tomboy he was used to seein’ her as. Wash had even managed to find himself a shirt that weren’t straight out Hawaii and that seemed to please his woman plenty. Kaylee wore another froofy number that belonged more on a doll than a person, but then Mal’s mei mei was sweet and pretty enough she could be made o’ china, he reckoned. Simon certainly handled her like she was fragile and special, and yet he weren’t quite the fancy gent he had been when he first arrived in Serenity; he surely had changed hangin’ round with the likes o’ them, but it didn’t bother the boy none to be like they was.

Biggest surprise had been Jayne and little River girl. They was maybe the most unlikely couple Mal had ever seen in his life afore now, but he suspected what ‘Nara had said to him about the pair was true. Relationships had to have a ying and a yang, twas how Jayne and River fit together, she reckoned, and Mal was inclined to agree she was most like to be right.

“And to think I came over here to ensure you weren’t lonely,” said Book, suddenly appearing at Mal’s side, ever the trustworthy chaperone at a shindig such as this. “I doubt very much my services are required now.” He smiled ever wider at the blank look on the younger man’s face. “Behind you, son,” he said, one hand on his shoulder to encourage him to turn around.

When Mal did look towards the door, he was stunned by the sight that met his eyes. There she was, the very woman he had been thinking of, and the only one he would ever love. How she’d gotten in here, he hadn’t an idea, and why she would wanna come back to this place was a mystery, but Inara was here and she was beautiful, in a flowing red gown that took his breath away.

“Mal, if I have actually managed to render you speechless I may die of shock.” Inara smiled with amusement as she reached his side and let her hand slide into his.

“Well, ain’t you a picture,” he breathed. “Most beautiful woman I ever did see, as always,” he assured her, and she all but blushed under his gaze. “Weren’t expectin’ you tonight, that’s for gorram sure. Glad you’re here just the same though.”

“I could hardly miss such an important milestone in your life,” she said honestly as she glanced over at the students and teachers already gracing the dancefloor.

Though Kaylee gave a joyful wave and Simon a very real smile at the sight of her, there were glares and whispers aplenty from many more people here tonight. Mal noticed too and immediately went on the defensive.

“We ain’t gotta stay here-” he began immediately, making for the door, but Inara would not hear it and certainly would not go.

“Mal, no,” she told him firmly. “I am not ashamed of our relationship, I have no reason to be,” she said jutting out her chin. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“’Course not, ain’t even like that,” he said with determination that pleased her. “You wanna stay, we’ll stay. Course I reckon that means we’ll have to dance and such,” he said, lips quirking into a smirk then that made her laugh lightly.

“I suppose we shall,” she agreed, only smiling more widely as his arms slipped around her and they began moving along to the music with very other couple there, as if they was normal.

Truth of it was, they were pretty normal these days. He weren’t a child no more, if’n he really had been these past months anyhow. Graduation was less than a week away, and then Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and River headed out into the world, with Kaylee, Simon, and Wash set to be Seniors in a few months. Everybody was growing up, moving on, and yet it was no hardship to do so. With friends like family and loves to call their own, not a person amongst the group was worried for their future. Far as they was concerned it was sealed and definite as happy as could be.

“And they all lived happily ever after,” said River softly against Jayne’s chest as he moved her around in the middle of the floor, the happy vibes from all her friends flowing through her with such a warmth, only out-done by her own feelings of joy at being here like this.

“What you say there, little woman?” asked Jayne as he moved some to see her face.

“Watch and see,” she beamed up at him, sure she knew what came next, and her boyfriend didn’t doubt that was true, though he hadn’t an idea what it was his ownself.

All of a sudden the music died down to nothing, and a teacher appeared on stage with an envelope in her hands. It was the Head of the Art Department who insisted on the students calling her by her first name, Nandi, leading Principal Niska to call her a hippy behind her back. Truth of it was she had more back bone that he would ever have. ‘Course what she was most known for was bein’ almost as beautiful and friendly as Ms Serra had been.

“Students, fellow teachers, and guests.” She smiled, squinting against the misplaced spot-light as she looked out at the crowd before her. “It’s time to announce this years Prom King and Queen,” she said, words greeted by cheers and applause aplenty.

It was at those words that Jayne’s muscles tightened and he felt all kinds o’ uncomfortable. River knew what was comin’, grinning like a crazy person as she did sometimes. What ever came next was gonna make her all kinds o’ happy, but he had this awful feelin’ deep inside of him that he wouldn’t be quite so impressed.

“Both were very close votes,” Nandi explained as she opened up the envelopes and read what was printed on the cards inside, “but in the end, the most popular couple were... River Tam and Jayne Cobb!” she announced, much to the shock of several persons and the joy of a whole bunch of others.

One angry face belonged to Saffron who’d been wanting a crown for her ownself, but nobody paid her no mind anyhow.

Jayne looked suitable amounts of proud and embarrassed as River threw herself up into his arms, happy to be spun in a circle with her feet well above the ground. Sure’n Jayne didn’t so much wanna be no poncy Prom King, but this made his woman gorram happy and that was good enough for him. ‘Sides meant he was a darn sight more popular than he thought, and that weren’t no terrible thing neither. ‘Less of course he’d been voted in by folks scared of havin’ his woman be Queen with some other fella. Either way, it turned out good.

With their friends following on with grins on all their faces, Jayne and River went up to the stage to collect their crowns. Wash was finding it the hardest not to laugh as he took in the sight of his friend with the ridiculous gold plastic thing settled on his head.

“How’s it sit?” Jayne asked his girl who nodded in such a way as to say she approved, whilst her own tiara-style piece was fixed into her hair.

“I think it’s the sweetest crown ever.” Kaylee giggled.

“Man walks around wearing a crown like that, folks know he’s not afraid of anythin’,” said Wash definitely, earning himself a smack across the shoulder from Zoe who knew he was being sarcastic and such.

Jayne didn’t seem to notice nor mind, as he reached for River’s hand and pulled her up close to him once again. She was the most beautiful queen he coulda had, and as the music started up again he told her so.

“This night turned out pretty good, huh?” he said as he held her close.

River’s eyes moved around her, from the face of her man and king, to the other three happy couples that contained all friends and family that mattered most.

“As she foretold,” she smiled, gazing up at Jayne then. “Happily ever after, as all good stories end,” she told him, pushing herself up onto her toes and initiating a kiss that they both melted into.

Yep, it sure seemed like it was gonna end happy after all.


End file.
